<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to give you my heart (and sink my teeth into your skin) by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294185">to give you my heart (and sink my teeth into your skin)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml'>yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breeding, Corruption, Cuckolding, Drama &amp; Romance, Forced Bonding, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, more tags will be added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanase Riku is an alpha, but that status means nothing to him as he is now sold to be a servant to another alpha family - the powerful Kujou clan.</p><p>It never really mattered to him that he was an alpha...until -</p><p>He met his new young master, Kujou Tenn - the young omega would-be bride to the powerful count of the city, Kujou Takamasa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujou Takamasa/Kujou Ten, Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are alphas, but the powerful and the rich?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mansion is massive - a pale comparison to Riku’s old home to which he was essentially banished from. Is he really banished, if the home no longer exists? The thought doesn’t stay in his mind for very long. It doesn’t matter now anyway. The weight of the luggage in his hands take up more space in his thoughts in comparison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a woman who greets him at the foot of the stone staircase that leads to the mansion’s main door. Her face is possibly made out of the same material as the rubble underneath Riku’s shoes, as serious and unsmiling as it is. She introduces herself as the head maid of this estate and when Riku tries to introduce himself, she waves him off dismissively,  saying she already knows who he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are betas, but the ordinary and who serve under those who are not?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a servant of the Kujou Manor now, boy,” the maid says, “Regardless of what your status is, you are to serve your new masters well, though I’m sure your parents raised you well enough for you to know that at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku nods, his gaze polite but distant. “Yes, ma’am.” He hesitates for a split second, wondering if it matters. “My parents...sent their regards to you and Kujou-sama, as well as their thanks for accepting their worthless son into the manor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The maid lets out a disdainful scoff. “I have no need for the gratitude of the dead, and I’m sure Kujou-sama would agree. But at least, they know their place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku says nothing to argue, defend or anything really in regard to his parents. It has no meaning here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears the sound of footsteps. He looks up and sees another boy climbing down the stairs. His hair is pinned back with an elaborate jeweled clip, which color matches the rest of his fancy kimono. The material looks expensive and heavy, and it possibly constricts the boy’s movements, but the boy shows no sign of difficulty approaching the pair. The maid doesn’t even make any attempts to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is one of your masters,” the maid says, “May I introduce to you -,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And what are omegas, but the rare and beautiful…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy looks at him demurely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kujou Tenn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...yet extremely pitiful?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Part I</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“I didn't know then what I wanted, but the ache for it was palpable.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>― Sue Monk Kidd, The Mermaid Chair</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chapter one</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been a week since Riku started working at the Kujou manor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An alpha, now reduced to a mere servant to another alpha family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a world where a person’s genes determine their place in the hierarchy, the Kujou clan is one of those who belong at the top of the food chain. Their clan members are almost exclusively alphas, with a few exceptions. This phenomenon is common among the clans who are at the top of the hierarchy - they’re at the top for a reason, after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s clan, the Nanase’s, used to belong at the top as well, until his bloodline started experiencing a decline and a series of bad luck for generations on end that eventually led Riku to where he is now. After selling Riku to the Kujou clan as a servant - or a slave, if they so wish it to be, as Riku once overheard his father say to his buyer - before they disappeared. Their bodies were found a day later, sunk at the bottom of the lake behind their old mansion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A lover’s suicide. Romantic, some might say. Riku just thinks they’re cowards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s ironic, as well. By selling Riku to the Kujou clan, they’re essentially giving him a chance to live, even if it’s under the servitude of another alpha. A final gift perhaps, before they freed themselves from their “cursed” bloodline through death.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring these to Tenn-sama,” the head maid says to him, handing him a tray of food, “He insists he’s ill and refuses to come down for breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The head maid belongs to the second group in the hierarchy - the biggest part of it due to how common they are -: betas. They make up most of the general population. They lead fairly normal lives and those who directly serve alphas have a higher “status” in the hierarchy, but otherwise, they are ordinary folk. All the servants at the Kujou manor, with the exception of Riku, are betas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Riku says, accepting the tray. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He says nothing more and is already making his way out of the kitchens. The servants at the manor are not the most friendliest and had eyed Riku with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity when the head maid introduced him to them, but it’s not like Riku could fully blame them. Alphas as servants are unheard of and yet here he was, serving as that very anomaly. They rarely talk to him and with the exception of the head maid, seem to have trouble with how to deal with him. It doesn’t matter to Riku in the end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not exactly here to make friends to begin with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His shoes barely make a sound on the carpeted floor but the stairs creak with each step he takes as he climbs to the right wing on the second floor. He turns to the corner and makes his way to the room at the very end of the wing, his hands carefully balancing the tray the entire time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku stops in front of the giant oak door. Holding the tray with one hand, he uses his free hand to knock on the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama,” he speaks, “I’m coming in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is no answer and Riku takes that as an invitation. As Tenn’s personal attendant, the head maid told him he could enter Tenn’s room whenever he pleases unless Tenn specifically tells him not to. It’s a rare privilege given to a servant and most of the time, such action is unheard of and even warrants a punishment if done to anyone else, but when it comes to Tenn, it doesn’t matter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After all, his position in the Kujou clan is unique. He is the young master of the place, but he is also -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku steps into the room, bowing slightly. “Tenn-sama, I brought you your breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a boy sitting by the dressing table, He is beautifully dressed - from the pins in his hair, the intricate patterns on his top, the flare of his skirt, to the shiny surface of his heels. His attire only serves to enhance the beauty of his face - the shape of his eyes, the elegant arch of his eyebrows, the tall bridge of his nose, and the heart-shaped bow of his lips - even if the face is unsmiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku,” the boy says, “Come here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Tenn-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou Tenn. His young master -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But also an omega - the rarest species in the hierarchy, and also the lowest at the food chain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard you were feeling ill.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that?” Tenn picks at the food with his chopsticks, taking on quail egg before putting it into his mouth. Riku waits in silence for the boy to finish chewing before Tenn speaks again. “I was lying. Riku can tell, can’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes Riku’s hand and presses it against his own forehead. “See? I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku takes back his hand without a word. Tenn doesn’t seem to be perturbed by his silence. He holds out his chopsticks towards him, smiling crookedly at his personal attendant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku, feed me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku sighs. “Tenn-sama, you’re not a child nor are you sick. You can eat by yourself, can’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn blinks innocently at him. Riku could see a hint of eyeshadow on his lids,  painting them a light shade of pink. The color matches his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my personal attendant, are you not? Attend to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their relationship is like this. A dance of questions and not-so-subtle orders. Tenn’s status as both the young master of the manor and also an omega means that Riku is both obligated and not obligated to follow every single one of his whims. But he doesn’t want to be seen as disobedient so he’s careful to toe the line and Tenn doesn’t seem to mind either way. He even seems to be amused by it. Any omega would be, really.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Imagine having an alpha as your servant, instead of the other way around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Tenn-sama.” Riku takes the chopsticks from Tenn’s waiting hand and uses it to scoop some rice and other condiments in between them before holding the food out towards Tenn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His beautiful young master smiles in satisfaction and obediently opens his mouth, allowing himself to be fed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Riku,” Tenn says a while later. He is lounging on the bed again, his heels off and thrown carelessly across the floor. “Let’s skip class this afternoon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Riku answers without missing a beat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn purses his lips into a pout. “You’re not a very fun personal attendant, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is how their relationship goes. It’s a dance, and everytime Tenn tries to get close to him, Riku maneuvers out from his grasp and maintains a safe distance. It is that distance that he relies on to get through his new life at the Kujou manor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After all, there would be nothing good coming out from becoming close to Tenn. Like most omegas, Tenn belongs to someone else. And the price of stealing an omega from their owner is severe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if reading his mind, Tenn thankfully doesn’t press the subject, dropping it entirely. They descend into silence again and Riku is busying himself with gathering Tenn’s tray of empty plates to take back to the kitchens when Tenn opens his mouth to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Tenn-sama?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn smiles sweetly at him. “Later, just before class, accompany me to the gardens.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The gardens are located at the back of the manor, and it’s set up in a manner that reflects the wealth and status of the Kujou clan. A stone walkway winds through the garden, decorated with bushes of rare flowers at each side. Vine decorates the walls and there are a couple of ponds scattered around where one could walk over with a red arch bridge. There is a large greenhouse at the side, and at the very centre, there is a large fountain, decorated with small statues of angels and greek gods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn and Riku walk along the gardens that afternoon as promised. Riku says nothing as he walks beside his master, slightly a step behind as he holds a lace parasol to cover Tenn from the sun. The boy is already so pale and according to the head maid, he rarely goes outside in the first place due to his intolerance for the heat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s things like this that remind Riku that Tenn is in fact, a kept omega. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing that makes him a little different is that all the kept omegas Riku had seen before tended to be meek and docile due to their upbringing. It was why Riku thought they were so pitiful - born to be essentially someone’s plaything until someone gets bored with them. Unlike alphas and betas, the status of omegas depend on which families they are born or given to. Omegas born and raised among omegas are rare, not in terms of numbers, but because of their elusiveness. Such families are hard to find because they always know how to stay out of sight and prevent themselves from being detected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Omegas born in beta families have two fates: if they are lucky, their family couldn't care less about their genes and raise them as any other child, and the omega would be able to live a relatively normal life. Most beta families, however, especially those from the lower classes in the society and earn a lot less than their beta peers, would choose to sell their omega children to alpha clans for breeding purposes. They would typically receive a lot of money in return and occasionally, a rise in the social ladder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Omegas who are sold to alpha families may be given a life of luxury,  or they may be cruelly treated as nothing more than sex objects. And no one would bat an eye because such a thing is commonplace and seen as necessary. Riku himself was taught to never pity such omegas because it would lead to nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Omegas born in alpha families are typically safely kept from the eyes of the public and because of their highborn ancestry, they’re also used as bargaining chips among other alpha families. At best, they’re offered as trophy wives. Some end up as kept mistresses. Sometimes, they suffer the same fate as the omegas from beta families who were sold to alpha clans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn is different from a lot of omegas Riku had seen because he had somewhat of a rebellious streak. It was apparent from the very first day when Tenn looked at him straight in the eye; something usually unthinkable for an omega to do with an alpha. Even the other beta servants never dared to look at Riku like that, but Tenn does it with no hesitation. He also, like this afternoon, often tries to disrupt his own schedule - from skipping meals or disappearing before classes or even falling back asleep after Riku woke him up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking care of his young master, who looks demure and fragile and beautiful like a china doll, is honestly a lot of hard work and most people would have lost their patience with him. Riku has an inkling Tenn is probably doing it on purpose anyway, and it is only because Riku had been patient with him so far that Tenn even takes delight in telling him what to do and teasing him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn is fragile in some sense - weak to the heat, picky towards certain food, and terrified of thunder among other things - but beneath all that, he is like a spark of energy, which contrasts sharply with his image and the way he presents himself. Riku doesn’t know which family Tenn was born into, but he seemed definitely well taken care of. Enough to be this...energetic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku, you seem lost in thought,” Tenn teases, “Are you admiring my beauty?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re about as beautiful as any omega, Tenn-sama,” Riku answers without missing a beat, “In fact, you’re beautiful in a way that is ordinary.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps it’s the straightforward way Riku says it, but all Tenn does to react at such blunt words is to burst out into a giggle. He looks at Riku in amusement, one lace-gloved hand rising to cover his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the first time someone called me ordinary,” he says with a giggle, “A lot of Kujou-san’s guests would use words like...magnificent...beautiful...astounding. Big fancy words like that...I hear them too often they start to lose any real meaning. Hearing the word ‘ordinary’,” Tenn smiles at Riku. “It’s refreshing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku blinks. He didn’t expect Tenn would be pleased by what he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continue to walk, passing by a large sakura tree. Riku recognizes this tree. It’s the one that could be seen from Tenn’s bedroom window. It’s a little smaller than the other trees but its flowers bloom magnificently. A gust of wind shakes the tree and some of the flowers float into the air. Tenn reaches one hand up and catches one, before bringing the sakura flower nearer to his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, the flowers and trees of this garden are kept the same,” he says out of nowhere, “If any of these plants die, they’re replaced by the same type and arranged in the same way. It’s been that way since I was little. I have memorized the placement of every tree and flower because of it.” He points to this sakura tree. “This one is the oldest. It is yet to be replaced and I don’t see it happening any time soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku stares at Tenn, uncomprehending of where Tenn is going with this. As if sensing his confusion, Tenn smiles at him. Riku notices that this smile is different than the ones Tenn had given him before. It is quieter and softer around the edges.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m like this garden,” he continues softly, “Unchanging.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns so that he is now facing Riku, tilting his head as he continues to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t born into this family, but I was raised here since birth. My life consisted of the same routines and the same faces...Aside from Kujou-san and the servants, I didn’t know anyone else. I did the same thing and saw the same people for the past 18 years of my life. That’s why I was excited when Kujou-san allowed me to get a new personal attendant. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a new face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally,</span>
  </em>
  <span> something different. And even when I tested you and made a fuss, you were always so patient. You were...different. You broke the pattern of my unchanging life, Riku.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku shakes his head. “I wouldn’t consider myself that important, Tenn-sama.” It’s only been a week since they first met. Riku couldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>important to Tenn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you are!” Tenn insists, “This is probably the first time Kujou-san is truly generous to me, despite all the gifts he had given to me in the past. He wouldn’t normally allow me to have friends, otherwise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku holds his tongue. He doesn’t tell Tenn of the fact that he doubts this Kujou person’s real generosity. If that is truly the case, Riku wouldn’t be under a strict surveillance of the head maid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kujou-san didn’t allow me to go out often either and when he did, I was always covered up,” Tenn adds before he laughs bitterly. “Omegas are precious commodities, after all. Wouldn’t want anyone to steal me anyway, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He steps out from under the parasol, twirling around before coming to a stop with his arms outstretched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kujou-san always makes me wear these sort of things too. Elaborate dresses, skirts, or those pesky kimonos. He said I’m a pretty face, so I should always be seen in pretty things.” He bares his teeth, his true emotions shining on his face. “If I had the choice, I would have wanted to wear something loose and jump around in the mud or whatever it is common kids do in their childhood.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That earns a tiny smile from Riku. “It doesn’t suit you, Tenn-sama.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An image of Tenn, wearing pants and shirts instead of dresses and kimonos, jumping around in mud and swimming in rivers instead of forced to look pretty all the time and attend boring reading and painting classes in this gigantic manor -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s definitely a different image. Riku said it doesn’t suit him, but to be honest, it’s just...different. Not bad. Just different.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn is giving him that subdued smile at him again. It’s another hint towards the reality of his life here at the Kujou manor, no matter what his outward attitude may be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it doesn’t,” Tenn agrees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn’s painting instructor is an old man who spends more of his time non-subtly leering at Tenn than any real painting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the real reason why Riku is made to accompany him. His presence at least allows the leering to be limited to be just that: leering. Tenn paints from a safe distance away from him, and with Riku lurking by his side, his instructor thankfully kept his hands to himself and actually did some real teaching. Skill-wise, the instructor is competent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a shame that he’s such a pervert. He wonders if Kujou Takamasa was well aware of this when he hired the man to be Tenn’s instructor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re all like that,” Tenn says a while later during a short break, “He’s one of Kujou-sama’s old acquaintances. I’m used to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And leaves it like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Riku continues to watch Tenn paint and sending the occasional warning glances at the instructor when his hands get a little close during one of his many demonstrations, he allows his mind to drift a little as he ponders about his young master.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their worlds are so different, yet so similar, especially considering Riku’s current situation. He once thought Tenn as a pitiful creature - being made to silently endure everything he did and finding little ways to rebel against his monotonous life in this pretty gilded cage. But Riku’s pitiful in his own way too. His own parents sold him before committing suicide. He’s been reduced to nothing but a servant, his status now as a placeholder to be used for Tenn’s convenience. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the most pitiful thing about Riku is that,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Tenn clearly shows dissatisfaction of the way he lives and wishes for a different future for himself, Riku could barely care less about his life. Not his status nor the lack of it. Not the loss of his parents. Not the loss of his previous home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s how he was raised. And unlike Tenn, he’s not making an effort to break away from that mold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wonders if the real kept doll around here is him, and not Tenn. He wonders if their fates should have been switched - where Riku would be the one under Kujou’s wing instead of Tenn. He wonders if Kujou might have even preferred it that way, if it weren’t for the fact that Riku’s not an omega.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of Kujou…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku wonders when he’ll finally meet the other master he serves at this household?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is at dinner, a few hours later and Tenn is now dressed in simpler clothing, that Riku brings up the question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama, when can I meet Kujou-sama?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn’s hands on his fork and knife still.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you want to know?” Tenn asks with a lot of effort. Riku thinks he hears Tenn’s voice shake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku blinks. “I was just curious, that’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears a quiet exhale of breath. Tenn turns to him, looking at him from his seat at the dining table. The corner of his lips lift as if to smile, but Tenn doesn’t quite do that in the end. Riku supposes that when it comes to Kujou Takamasa, there isn’t anything to smile about. From what Tenn has told him about the man during their walk in the gardens, it doesn’t seem like Tenn likes Kujou very much. It might be considered odd since they’re engaged to be married.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But a lot of people are forced into such a relationship and Tenn had certainly hinted that that’s the case for him. And even if it wasn’t, Tenn couldn’t really hide - or maybe he never bothered to begin with - the fact  that he and Kujou clearly did not have a relationship based on mutual love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, the boy’s 18 - the same age as Riku - and Kujou is in his late 40s. Even without those hints and their respective statuses aside, it would have been fairly obvious what the real nature of their relationship is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be back in a month,” Tenn finally answers, “Kujou-san is a busy man and is often away these days so you’ll only meet him then, I’m afraid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pauses, chewing on his bottom lip as if ruminating on something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Tenn-sama?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise me something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn rises from his seat and moves to stand in front of Riku. Riku’s eyes widen by a little when Tenn suddenly grabs his hand and looks at him straight in the eye. It reminds Riku of the first time they met; the boy had given him the same fearless gaze unbefitting of those of an omega.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only this time, that gaze is now tinged with desperation, so much so that it nearly takes Riku by surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t bring up Kujou-san again unless you really need to,” Tenn says, “Promise?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Riku doesn’t answer right away, Tenn’s grip on his hands tighten and the desperation in his eyes grows. “Riku, promise me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Riku ends up saying, “I won’t, Tenn-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn stares at him some more, searching his face as if to look for any signs of deceit. When he finds none, Tenn visibly relaxes and returns back to his seat. He takes his fork and knife and resumes eating as if nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to put me to bed tonight, Riku,” he says, “I’ll be fine on my own. You may retire after dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku is only half-listening - the memory of Tenn’s look of desperation is still fresh in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Tenn-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike the rest of the servants, Riku has his own special quarters. It wasn’t because of his status as an alpha - in fact, the head maid made it very clear to him from his very first day here that as a servant of the Kujou clan, his status no longer matters. Riku didn’t fight for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is given a special room because he is Tenn’s personal attendant, and though it is still smaller than the head maid’s quarters, it is much closer to Tenn’s, so much so that if he slides open the door and takes a few steps, he’s already at Tenn’s bedroom door. It’s for Tenn’s convenience, rather than his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku doesn’t really mind. Tenn rarely calls for him at night during the past week since he started working here, so his night’s rest are mostly undisturbed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That is until tonight, when his dreams of the past are interrupted by a scream that sounds a lot like Tenn’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since this chapter is meant to be a little exposition on the world building and Riku's general thought process, I'm sorry if it's not all that exciting yet hh;;; the plot will pick up quickly soon enough ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter two</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn is still screaming when Riku bursts into his room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy has his blankets twisted around his legs as he claws at the mattress below them and screams. He has his eyes closed still, but they’re screwed shut and there are creases in between his eyebrows. His face is a mask of pain and for a moment, Riku feels a flitting sense of panic. Is he in pain anywhere?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama, Tenn-sama.” Riku shakes the boy’s shoulder, careful not to make too many sudden movements. “Tenn-sama, it’s just a dream. You’re okay, you’re okay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn’s eyes fly open and Riku suddenly has an arm full of a terrified young master, who shakes as he clings onto his sleeves. “Riku, is that...is that you?” he whispers, “It’s you, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s me, Tenn-sama,” Riku answers, “There’s no one else here but us.” He lets Tenn cling onto him, saying nothing more as Tenn continues to gasp out his breaths and shakes in his hold. He makes no effort to comfort him or calm him down. He just waits and waits and allows his young master to hold onto him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps Riku is cold like this because perhaps other people would already be rubbing circles onto Tenn’s back or whisper back soothing words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Riku feels it’s better to just wait it out, to ground Tenn as he rides out the last of the anxiety of whatever nightmare he had. Sometimes, it’s better to not say anything at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, the trembling eventually eases and Tenn’s breathing is starting to calm down. Though his grip on Riku’s sleeves did not loosen, the tension in his body is slowly disappearing, enough for Tenn to look up at him. Seeing him up this close, Riku realizes just how small his face is. The moonlight that streams through the windows illuminates the delicate features of the young master’s face, highlighting the parts of his face that Riku has seen many times before but can now fully appreciate now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou Tenn, Riku realizes with some sort of wonder, has very lovely eyes, though they speak of loneliness and anxiety during the moments Tenn allows himself to be vulnerable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you go back to sleep now?” Riku asks softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you leaving?” Tenn asks, a renewed panic creeping back into his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If there is no more need for me to be here…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t leave me,” Tenn begs, his fingers grasping the material of Riku’s clothes with as much desperation as the one in his voice, “Please. I-I’ll be good and quiet, just don’t...don’t leave me alone here in the dark.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku would be lying if he says he’s a little surprised and bewildered by Tenn’s behavior. The way the boy says those words, it’s as if this isn’t the first time he had said them. It makes Riku wonder just how many people in the past he had begged to stay with him after every nightmare, and how many of those people actually agreed to do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lets out a soft sigh and finally pats the boy’s shoulder again, coaxing him to lean against Riku on the bed. Riku himself is half lying half sitting on the mattress, propped up against the headboard a little awkwardly as the omega continues to cling onto him. Seeing Tenn like this, so different than he was during the day when he would make every effort to cause trouble and rebel in small ways, it’s a little...refreshing, to be honest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cute, perhaps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” Riku asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn shakes his head. “Just remembering it scares me.” Tenn’s legs are cold when they intertwine with Riku’s. “Just hold me like this for a while. Until I fall back asleep. Okay, Riku? I’ll be good and quiet so please just stay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can be whatever you want, Tenn-sama,” Riku murmurs, “I’ll be here regardless, because that’s what you ask of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re very kind, Riku.” Tenn curls his fingers on Riku’s chest, breathing out lightly, “Not everyone would feel the same.” He sounds calmer the next time he speaks. “I’m quite unruly and demanding, aren’t I? You might...have expected an obedient and meek omega regardless of my position in this family. And I…” A pause. “I really did try to be one for the most part. Because if I don’t play my part, people would abandon me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the calmness of his tone, Tenn’s voice is small when he says those words. It’s not hard to see the underlying anxiety thrumming under this boy’s skin, hidden so carefully with either charming smiles and poised behavior as expected of an omega, or a rebellious streak he reserved for certain people as an attempt to break the monotony of his life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku closes his eyes and holds Tenn’s closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can be whatever you want, Tenn-sama,” he repeats, “You can be kind or you can be mean. You can be obedient or you can misbehave and cause me trouble. You can praise me or insult me for fun. It doesn’t matter, Tenn-sama.” He looks at Tenn. He isn’t smiling, but there is something sincere in the way he gazes at his young master. “At least with me, you can be rest assured that I’ll always be by your side.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because he’s Tenn’s personal attendant, after all. It’s expected of him. There is no personal desire or meaning behind his words and he makes no effort to clarify this. He’ll let Tenn interpret it anyhow he desires, as long as he could help ease the boy’s anxiety one way or another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Tenn exhales a shuddering breath. “Thank you, Riku.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s not sure if this is appropriate but with Tenn like this, he might as well give it a try. He adjusts Tenn’s position so that the boy nuzzles the side of his throat where his scent glands are. It’s where Riku’s pheromones are the strongest, and an alpha’s pheromones work wonders as a calming agent for omegas. It’s simply because of the way they are biologically designed and usually, it’s to relax the omega enough to make the biting process easier - regardless of the omega’s real wants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku pushes that last thought far from his mind as he holds Tenn close, pressing the boy’s head to the crook of his neck. Regardless of the real purpose of an alpha’s powerful pheromones, he can’t deny its usefulness in this particular situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Riku sings softly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm here nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stares at the ceiling, his arms pressed against Tenn’s shoulders and his pheromones working their magic on the boy, as he continues to sing softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you beside you to guard you and to guide you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku is not sure how long he had been singing, but by the time he finally glances at the boy in his arms, Tenn’s eyes have slid shut and his hold on Riku’s clothes has long slackened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His young master has fallen asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Tenn summons him again the next morning, he does so with a slightly flushed face and eyes that do not quite meet Riku’s. He stands by the bed, still in his nightwear, and tries to maintain some kind of dignified pose when he addresses Riku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for staying with me last night,” he says, “To tell you the truth, it’s a little embarrassing to have shown you that side of me. You might have thought it was very undignified of me, didn’t you, Riku?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku maintains a neutral expression, shaking his head. “Not at all, Tenn-sama. I didn’t do much anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn shakes his head in return. “No, you did quite a lot actually.” He manages a small smile. “I slept soundly and didn’t even notice you left halfway. The scary dreams didn’t return either, so I..,really appreciate what you did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku blinks slowly in response, before he nods. “I only did what was expected of me, Tenn-sama. There is no need to thank me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m thanking you anyway.” Tenn coughs. “That being said…” He shifts where he stands, the look of embarrassment returning to his features. “Can you please forget my behavior last night? No matter how you look at it, clinging onto you like that…” Tenn’s cheeks pinks. “It’s unbecoming of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it’s the way Tenn refuses to meet his eyes as he says all that or maybe it’s the uncharacteristic way he shuffles on his feet. Maybe it’s the small tone of his voice or the tiny subtle pout of his bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku suddenly wants to tease him a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But how can I forget such a cute side of Tenn-sama?” he asks innocently, the corner of his lips quirking into a crooked smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn blinks rapidly at the response, clearly not expecting it. The flush on his cheeks deepen as his face twists into that of embarrassed anger. Riku feels his small hands push against his back as Tenn tries to get him to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you! Urgh! Leave, leave!” he sputters, “Y-you don’t need to help me change today!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But your breakfast -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you at the dining room! Out, out!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Staring at the now closed door, Riku could hear Tenn mumbling in the room and stomping around, clearly riled up by Riku’s words. It makes even someone like Riku, who tries to keep things between them as distant as possible, smile and he bows to the closed door as if Tenn could see it, before he leaves for the dining hall to wait for Tenn’s arrival for breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn is in the middle of scooping soup in his mouth, careful to not let his long white sleeves be dirtied by the food on the plate, when Riku reminds him of his upcoming schedule for the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a reading class later this afternoon after lunch, Tenn-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To call it a reading class would be too literal, but there is no way else to describe it. According to the head maid, Tenn had been attending these classes since he was very young under Kujou’s specific instructions, where he would be made to read various poetry and literature and recite them with the skills of a storyteller. For what, Riku could not be certain and the head maid refuses to indulge him with the details, but these are the orders Riku had received from her to relay to Tenn, as well as for him to accompany Tenn as usual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This would also be the first time Riku would meet Tenn’s reading instructor, who had just returned from a month-long trip overseas. He wonders what sort of person this instructor would be, but judging from the way Tenn stills at the announcement gives him a hint of the instructor’s character. And a rather unpleasant one at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Tenn says in a subdued tone, placing his spoon back on the table. He looks at Riku with what he thinks is a small smidge of hope, like this time, maybe, Riku would indulge in his request. “I suppose I can’t persuade you to let me skip it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The answer is ready at the tip of Riku’s tongue, and yet this time, he finds himself hesitating to say it. He had seen how the painting instructor had acted, and while Riku’s presence in the room had helped prevent anything unwanted, he could only imagine the discomfort Tenn had to endure. This past week, Tenn has also tried to skip his other classes, but the instructors for those were female betas and were professional at their jobs, so Tenn’s intention back then had been purely based on his desire to be rebellious with Riku. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But from the way he reacted at the mention of the reading class this afternoon, Riku is tempted to think that this time, it’s not so much because of that, if at all. It’s also tempting to indulge in Tenn just this once. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he has eyes on him in this manor, and Riku still wants to keep his new life here as painless as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he says, shaking his head, “I’m sorry, Tenn-sama, I can’t do that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Tenn replies, “I suppose it can’t be helped. I know my orders aren’t the only ones you have to obey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The resigned look Tenn gives him, mixed with a hint of disappointment, now makes Riku wonder if he should have indulged in his request to skip class.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just this once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn’s reading instructor is a fairly young man - Riku guesses him to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He goes by the name of Sato Yukio and comes from a well-established alpha clan which owns one of the biggest print companies in Japan. The clan is also known for its members’ expertise in poetry and literature and finding young talents throughout the nation, which would make sense why Kujou would hire him to be Tenn’s reading instructor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With his calculative yet playful eyes, dark brown hair slicked neatly slicked back, and his fox-like expression, Yukio quickly proves to be similar to Tenn’s painting instructor in terms of personality. The main difference however, is that while the painting instructor had cowered back under Riku’s meaningful glance, Yukio doesn’t seem to notice that Riku is even in the room. Or rather, he doesn’t particularly care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it’s because the painting instructor had been a beta while Yukio is an alpha, so the match of power between the two proves to make Riku’s job significantly harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yukio continues to touch Tenn too often for anyone’s comfort. From where Riku stands, he could see how uncomfortable Tenn is, despite the calm facade the boy is trying to put up. Yukio’s touches start off innocently enough - from a pat on the head when Tenn reads a passage right, to a tap on the shoulder when Tenn gets it wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then his hand moves to caress Tenn’s cheek, his lips pulling into a smile when Tenn flinches out of instinct.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it’s not just that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The books Yukio is asking Tenn to read is beginning to sound more and more...questionable. What starts off with simple poetry and short stories quickly becomes texts with more suggestive content. Yukio grins cattily when Tenn shows hesitance to read certain parts of the story he is currently being made to review.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Tenn-kun,” Yukio purrs, “Kujou-sama paid me a large sum of money for my time, so you wouldn’t want to be a brat by wasting it, do you?” He tilts Tenn’s chin to force the omega to look at him. “Is the passage too hard?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no.” Tenn fails to keep himself from stammering which only serves to widen Yukio’s smile even more. “I can read it just fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yukio lets Tenn go. “Go on then. Time is ticking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku glances at the clock on the wall. Tenn still has one more hour with this man. One more hour to endure his touches and leering gazes. With Yukio being mostly unconcerned with Riku’s warning glares and presence in the room as well as Riku’s orders to never interfere with Tenn’s lessons unless the boy’s life is in danger, Riku could only stand a distance away from Tenn, trying his best to ignore the boy’s occasional pleading glances towards him when Yukio is momentarily distracted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ignores them, because then it would be easier to ignore the growing feeling of irritation of not being able to do anything. An irritation that Riku doesn’t know why he’s feeling in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t be attached, Nanase Riku. Don’t go beyond what is asked of you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-the boy parts his robes to show more of his skin,” Tenn reads, his fingers curling into fists on his lap, “The lord drinks in the sight of the boy’s pale milky skin and the long arch of his throat, longing to place a bite on the s-skin there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Truly tasteless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn is sending him another glance, the panic as clear as day in his eyes now. It’s a gaze that Riku could no longer ignore and just as Riku is about to open his mouth and say something -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you distracted, Tenn-kun?” Yukio drawls, his sharp eyes looking at Riku for the first time, “It’s that alpha servant of yours, isn’t it? I understand he’s an enigma and you find him amusing, but class is still in session, Tenn-kun. If he’s that much of a distraction to you, then I’ll have to ask him to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I -,” Tenn starts to say but Yukio puts a finger to his lips, effectively cutting off his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nu-uh, Tenn-kun. Teacher’s orders.” He grins wolfishly at Tenn. “You can afford to be without your personal attendant for an hour. You wouldn’t want me to report to Kujou-sama that you’ve been rebelling, would you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no, but -,” Tenn sends another desperate look towards Riku. Riku could already tell what he wanted to say to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku glances at the door. The head maid stands by the doorway, as silent as a statue. She meets his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand, Sato-sama,” Riku says, “I’ll make my leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He makes his way towards the door, staring resolutely ahead so he won’t have to see the troubled look Tenn is giving at him, nor the hand reaching out towards him. Just before he leaves, he hears Yukio speak and he could almost hear the grin in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now then, Tenn-kun. Let’s continue our lesson, shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it dangerous?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The head maid barely looks at him as she continues to sweep the floor. “What is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leaving Tenn-sama alone with an alpha like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The head maid raises an eyebrow at him. “You’re an alpha and we left you alone with Tenn-sama all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku clenches his jaw, a new wave of irritation going through him. “That’s different,” Riku grits out, “I’m just his servant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Sato-sama is just his instructor,” the head maid points out, “No matter how you look at it, boy, your circumstances are the same. Leaving Tenn-sama alone with him is no different than allowing you to accompany him at almost every waking hour of his day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They descend into silence. Riku bites down the words he wants to say, knowing it’s useless to refute anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will say one thing, though,” the head maid continues. She stops sweeping the floor to look at Riku in the eye. “Like you, he is a test for Tenn-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A...test?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing that she isn’t about to elaborate on what she meant by her words, Riku ultimately decides to give up. It’s just one more hour. Tenn will be fine. Riku isn’t meant to interfere anyway and it’s his plan from the beginning to remain apathetic towards his new master as much as possible. He cannot afford any attachments. His parents told him before they sold him to the Kujou clan to never form any real relationships with any of its members because nothing will come out of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Especially the young omega who resides within its walls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which is why as he stands outside the door that separates him and his young master, he tries to ignore how Tenn’s voice stutters and shakes as he is being made to read more of that tasteless suggestive texts, and the sound of shuffling movement - like a hand slapping something away -, as well as the growing fear in Tenn’s pheromones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> that growing fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just one more hour, Riku. Just one more hour and -</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-stop!” Tenn cries out just as a loud thud can be heard, “Sato-sama, please stop!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring the voices in his head to not do anything rash, Riku grits his teeth and turns around, pushing the door open before rushing into the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sight that greets him is enough to send a hot flash of anger through him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yukio has Tenn pinned against the wall, using his weight to cage Tenn there. His alpha pheromones are thick in the room and it’s clear what he’s using them for. Tenn is whimpering, his throat exposed when Yukio tilts his head to the side and holds it there with one gloved hand. Yukio is in the midst of mouthing the boy’s neck where his scent glands are when Riku bursts in and it’s clear from his expression that he is less than pleased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, Riku’s feeling towards this man is nothing short of unpleasant, either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not aware of the low growl he just made. He’s not aware of the red that covers the field of his vision. The only thing he processes is the desire to immediately pull the man away from Tenn, so he does just that. He marches up towards them and pulls Yukio by the collar to drag him back. He stands protectively in front of Tenn as he watches the man stumble backwards, Yukio’s hand bracing itself on a nearby table to keep from falling to the ground completely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay away from him. Do not touch Tenn-sama. He belongs to someone else,” Riku says coldly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yukio snarls at him, his glare dangerous. “If you’re talking about Kujou-sama, I’m sure Tenn-kun would agree that he would rather marry anyone else but that old man. Isn’t that right, Tenn-kun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn whimpers behind Riku, holding onto his robes and not saying a word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or…” Yukio bares his teeth at him, his grin mocking, “Are you talking about yourself, boy? How laughable! You may be his servant, but I suppose an alpha’s an alpha in the end.” Riku watches warily as Yukio dusts his pants before he spreads his arms open. “If that’s the case, why don’t we just share? I’m sure Tenn-kun’s body can learn to take us both.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku narrows his eyes, his anger as cold as ice in his veins. “You -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid that won’t be possible, Sato-sama,” a familiar voice interrupts, “Riku-san has sworn his loyalty to our clan and because of your little stunt, we have all the proof we need.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The head maid stands at the doorway, now flanked by two security guards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yukio curls his upper lip at her. “You planned this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The head maid gives him a smug smile. “Somewhat. We may not seem like it, but we do value our young master. Even before Riku-san came along, we noticed your behaviors in the past. A month later and you still haven’t changed a bit, I see.” She nods at the guards. “Take him away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though Yukio doesn’t struggle when the guards move to pin his hands to his back, he gives the head maid a look of disdain. “Kujou-sama’s an old acquaintance of ours. He’ll never believe your claim.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The head maid doesn’t appear concerned. “Then you’re underestimating just how much Kujou-sama treasures Tenn-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the guards bring Yukio forward, the alpha catches Riku’s eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku, was it?” he asks, “You’re an alpha. Which family did you belong to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku is tempted to not answer but his mouth is already moving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nanase.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yukio stares at him before his lips curl into another wide grin before he bursts out laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonder</span>
  </em>
  <span> your name seems familiar! You’re the only son of that couple who committed suicide some time ago, aren’t you? How funny!” He laughs again. “How does it feel like to be the only surviving member of such a cursed family line? You know why your family isn’t doing well for so long, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku resists to bite that smirk off Yukio’s face when the man leans in to whisper to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s because none of you are right in the head. Crazy lot, all of you. It’s only a matter of time before it’s your turn, Riku-kun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku doesn’t have the chance to answer - Yukio is already pulled away, laughing all the way as the guards dragged him outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He also doesn’t have the chance to think more about it - the grip on Riku’s clothes loosens and he hears a thud behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn collapses to his knees on the floor, his arms wrapped around him as he trembles. When he looks at Riku, his eyes mirror back the full extent of his fear and anxiety back to him. He doesn’t say anything as he reaches for Riku again when the alpha bends down to crouch in front of him, clutching at his sleeves and breathing harshly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be good for Tenn-sama to have some fresh air,” the head maid says beside him, “I’ll inform Kujou-sama about this incident as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You...was this all really planned? You were just waiting for Sato-sama to make a move on Tenn-sama?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the only way to confirm things, I’m afraid. With things like family connections and all those political nuances, mere complaints or suspicions won’t get us anywhere,” the head maid replies diplomatically, “Besides, Sato-sama left for his trip before we could do anything else so today was the soonest we could do anything about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku glances at Tenn. “Tenn-sama doesn’t know anything about this plan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sato-sama would be able to tell if Tenn-sama isn’t genuine with his reactions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Tenn doesn’t know. Though the head maid’s words made sense, it’s the calm way she says it that makes everything feel off-putting. As he lets Tenn cling onto him like he did last night, Riku couldn’t help but think of how pitiful the situation is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How pitiful that Tenn was essentially sacrificed for this so-called plan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn still seems a little unsteady on his feet but he insists on walking to the gardens shortly after. Riku doesn’t have much room to refute - some fresh air </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> seem like a good idea for Tenn compared to asking him to return back to his room and make him feel more boxed in than ever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn is quiet almost for the entire walk. Riku trails beside him, shielding him from the afternoon sun with a parasol. When they reach the fountain in the middle of the garden, Tenn gathers his long skirt and sits at the edge of the fountain, dipping his fingers into the cold water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I must have seemed pathetic to you back then,” he says without looking at Riku, effectively breaking the silence in between them, “I’m sorry you had to see that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku shakes his head. “It’s me who should apologize. I should have acted sooner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn gives him a sad smile. “I heard it was part of a plan to catch him in the act, so I guess it couldn’t be helped.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>be helped, Riku wants to say, It didn’t have to be done that way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As you can see, some of my teachers are like...Sato-sama. Even if they’re not alphas, some of them still…” Tenn sighs, “It’s because I’m an omega and furthermore, I’m unmated. So I have less control over my pheromones and what they could do to other people. But still.” He laces his fingers together on his lap, frowning. “I don’t understand why Kujou-san keeps on hiring these sort of people to my instructors knowing the risks. He’s...he’s a very possessive man. So I can’t see the reasoning behind his actions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like you, Sato-sama is a test.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku holds his tongue and doesn’t repeat what the head maid told him. There is no need to worry Tenn even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To be honest,” Tenn continues, seemingly unaware of Riku’s thoughts, “It was the same for you.” He turns back to Riku. “While it’s true that I was happy to finally see a new face that isn’t one of Kujou-san’s many acquaintances, I was also wary when I found out my new personal attendant is an alpha. It just...it’s unheard of, to begin with - an alpha serving an omega. An alpha serving anyone, really. I thought Kujou-san was playing a trick on me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When we first met,” he adds, “I was determined to prove that I was capable of handling myself despite being an omega. That’s why I acted the way I did. I caused you so much trouble and rebelled wherever I could just so I could show you who’s in power out of the two of us.” He chuckles bitterly. “It was childish of me, I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Riku answers, “I think I understand where you’re coming from. If it was me...I would have done the same.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn’s smile is kind. “Thank you for saying that, Riku. I’m happy, you know. That at you, at least, is a little different than the rest. I still think I have a long way to go to truly understand you, but at least...this past week, I learned that I could rely on you, even if it’s just by a little bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn gets up from the edge of the fountain, surprising Riku by leaning his body weight against him, pressing his forehead at the crook of Riku’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just hold me for a moment, okay?” Tenn whispers, “I don’t like feeling weak like this, and Riku, you...you have a very calming presence.” He breathes out. “I could forget how weak I am, being near you like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Tenn-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku should push him away. Tenn is someone else’s omega, and if the head maid catches them like this, she’ll definitely report Riku to Kujou - a man who Riku has yet to meet but is already extremely wary of. Riku will be forced to leave the manor and his one chance for a peaceful life will be shattered -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, it’s like an instinct for him to lift his hands and place them on Tenn’s back to pull him close, and prop his chin on Tenn’s shoulder. It feels like a natural thing for him to allow Tenn to nuzzle his scent glands again to calm him down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It feels like it should be a given for Riku’s heart to soar at Tenn’s trust towards him, even though he’s not sure if that trust is well-placed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You smell really nice, Riku,” Tenn murmurs against him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As do you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku doesn’t say those words out loud. He would never dare to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” he responds instead, focusing on the thrum of Tenn’s heartbeat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night in Tenn’s bedroom, Riku stares at Tenn, blinking in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn stares at Riku back, his gaze unwavering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” Riku tries, “I don’t think that would be appropriate, Tenn-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just for one night,” Tenn insists, “No one has to know. It’s part of your daily tasks anyway, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku pinches the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming. “My task is to prepare you for bed. Not to go to bed </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, Tenn-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn flushes. “D-don’t say it like that!” he sputters, “A-and it won’t be any different than last night! You just have to lie down next to me and sing me to sleep and...not leave. My bed is very comfortable and more than enough for two people. I don’t kick or snore in my sleep.” He pauses. “At least, I don’t think I do…” he mumbles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Regardless if you do or don’t, I still think it’s not appropriate for me as a servant, Tenn-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“P-please,” Tenn says, “Just for tonight. Please indulge me once, Riku. And I promise I won’t be as rebellious as I was this past week. In fact, I’ll obediently follow all my schedules! So just…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn grips the hem of his white nightgown, biting his bottom lip. “Please...after what happened today,” he says softly, “I don’t want to be alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku sighs. Tenn is really...being unfair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just this once,” he relents, “And I’ll leave early in the morning before anyone else gets up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn brightens, nodding eagerly. “That’s fine!” He climbs onto the bed and pats the empty space next to him. “Come and lie here, Riku.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If only you were this enthusiastic about everything else,” Riku mutters but otherwise obeys. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has already changed into his sleeping robes and is about to retire for the night when Tenn randomly summons him for this, so it works out in his favor in a way, he supposes. He gingerly climbs onto the bed and moves to lie beside Tenn, who smiles at him, clearly pleased. Riku pulls the blanket up to both of their chests, propping his elbow beneath his head as he lies on his side to face Tenn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What song do you want me to sing to you, Tenn-sama?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The same one you sang last night,” Tenn says, “I was too shaken up to really hear it...but it had a nice melody so I want to listen to it properly tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it okay...if I…” Tenn bites his bottom lip again. “If I snuggle with you again, as you sing me to sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku closes his eyes momentarily. “If that makes it easier for you to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he opens his eyes again, Tenn is smiling at him before the boy moves to press himself against Riku’s chest. Riku’s free hand automatically moves to pat Tenn’s back, his mouth opening to sing the song from last night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears...I'm here nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continues to sing, his hand softly patting Tenn’s back like a mother would to a child. Tenn is slowly relaxing in his hold, and by the time Riku reaches the end of the first chorus, Tenn is already slack against him, his breathing slow and steady.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku sings still, closing his eyes as he finishes the song. His hand drifts from Tenn’s back to card through the boy’s pink locks. With him so close to Riku like this, Riku could smell a faint smell of vanilla from the boy, intermingling with another sweet smell that Riku could not quite name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opens his eyes to gaze at Tenn’s sleeping face. He brushes Tenn’s bangs away from his eyes and says nothing as he cups the boy’s cheek with one hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the dimness of the room, Riku spends his waking hours wondering about the name of the emotion that bubbles in his chest when it comes to Kujou Tenn, before eventually, sleep takes him as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think of the chapter in the comments :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter three</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the incident with Sato Yukio, the matter with the painting instructor ended up being properly investigated as well. Riku doesn’t know the details, but he knows from whispers here and there that apparently it involved some string pulling but in the end, the painting instructor’s case was exposed and he was subsequently fired by the Kujou family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not only that, the head maid presented both Riku and Tenn with what could only be considered as good news - Tenn’s painting and reading classes are postponed until they replace the instructors who were fired, much to Tenn’s delight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That means we’ll be free for this week! My other classes are all in one day, so after that I won’t have anymore to attend,” Tenn grins, grabbing Riku’s hands, “Let’s go exploring!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku blinks. “Exploring…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s only been a couple of weeks since you’ve been here, right? And you spent every day attending me and my schedules, so I don’t think you’ve seen the entirety of the manor yet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That is true. Aside from the familiar routes to Tenn’s bedroom, the dining room and all the halls used for Tenn’s classes, Riku hadn’t really taken the time to really walk around the Kujou manor, much less the entirety of its gigantic estate. He figures doing so would definitely take more than a day, and each second of his time is carefully calculated to cater towards Tenn’s whims and needs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Exploring the place simply never comes to mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t take you outside without Kujou-san’s permission,” Tenn says, his voice dropping a little before his expression brightens up again, “But I know this manor inside and out! I can take you to all my favorite spots!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn puffs his chest in pride, and it makes Riku smile a little. Tenn is usually so elegant and composed - seeing him excited like this makes him seem more his age. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As long we finish the rest of the schedule…” Riku relents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn nods eagerly. “After lunch, let’s go to one of the places I like!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘One of the places he likes’ ends up being one of the many reading rooms in the manor. It’s located on the second floor of the left wing and the entrance, instead of a pair of heavy oak doors most of the rooms in the manor have, is a simple archway that leads to a medium-sized room. It is definitely smaller than the other reading rooms in the manor and the number of bookshelves lined up against the walls and in rows in the middle of the room makes it seem a little cramped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, there is also a fireplace at one corner of the room by the window, which has a wide sill that people can sit on. Unlike the other reading places, this particular spot is decorated with dolls, small trinkets and patchwork cushions, seemingly out of place with the more muted colors of the wallpaper and the carpeting of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, despite this, it also gives a more homely feeling compared the carefully placed decorations in the other rooms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I decorated this place,” Tenn says as if reading Riku’s mind, “No one really uses this room so I like hiding out here from time to time. I started leaving things here and no one bothers them since they know they’re mine so over time it just sort of… became my personal reading spot.” He sits down at the window sill, taking one of the patchwork cushions to hug it against his chest. His white skirt flares around him as he sits and he moves some of the fabric away to free up a spot for Riku. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come sit, Riku,” he invites, patting the spot in front of him, “You can see a wonderful view from here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku obeys, taking a seat in front of Tenn on the window sill. Smiling in satisfaction, Tenn points out the window. “Look.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The view is indeed beautiful. The room overlooks a part of the estate Riku has never been to. The area resembles the garden the pair frequents to, only instead of a garden, it is a large field with tree groves surrounding a lake. In the distance, Riku could see a couple of gardeners going about their work maintaining the bushes and raking off the leaves on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go there some time for a picnic,” Riku hears Tenn suggest, “When the weather is nice and sunny.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku looks up at the sky out of reflex. The sky is cloudy today, just like most days throughout the time he spent at this manor. Sunny days are rare, which would suit Tenn fine due to his general intolerance towards the heat, but the manor is often in a gloomy state because of the many cloudy days, and it’s only because Riku is so busy that he barely feels their effects. He looks at Tenn, who is still looking out of the window with a wistful expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He supposes that is not quite the case for Tenn, who has lived here his entire life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be nice,” Riku says, earning a smile from Tenn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me show you what else I have here!” Tenn gets off from the window sill to go to one of the shelves. Riku watches as he reaches into it to pull out a velvet box, Tenn lifts the lid open and takes out another piece of object. It  is small in between his fingers and shines dimly in the light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A...brooch?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmph! This used to be my mother’s.” The brooch in between his fingers appears to be made out of silver, with a ruby encrusted into its very center. The silver is intricately carved into patterns resembling ocean waves, their curves emboldened with flicks of red lacquer. “Kujou-san said that my mother had red hair. It was a gift from my father to her for their anniversary.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reading room seems to be an odd place to keep a brooch, especially since it’s rather hidden away in a bookshelf. The question must have been clear on Riku’s face because Tenn gives him a tiny smile before he continues speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kujou-san doesn’t like me holding onto things that remind me of my parents. He doesn’t want me to be tied down by a past I don’t even know. The brooch was a gift from my parents to the Kujou clan as...a way to thank them for accepting me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku doesn’t miss the way Tenn’s voice falters towards the end. At the very least, Tenn is not ignorant of his circumstances. He knows the reason he was raised here was because he was sold since birth - a common fate shared between omegas. It saves Riku from glossing over the fact and never needing to acknowledge it - though it was never something Riku planned on outrightly denying anyway. It’s simply the way this society works. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In any case,” Tenn continues, “ It was in my possession until I was a child, and when I was old enough to understand the sentimental value it held, I became fixated with it. That...displeased Kujou-san and he wanted to take it away. I hid it away and lied to him that I lost it. That’s why I placed it here.” He fixes Riku with a look. “You won’t tell anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Riku says, “I won’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn beams, satisfied, before he puts the brooch back into the box and slides it into the shelf behind some books. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of their afternoon goes on like this - with Tenn showing Riku some of his trinkets and dolls he placed around the room, giving him books to read to him and telling Riku some stories of his own. All the while no one interrupts them. Riku doesn’t even hear footsteps nearing this place. This room truly is rarely visited by the manor’s inhabitants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It isn’t until Tenn settles down onto one of the cushions, lazily flipping through an old picture book that Riku finally asks his first question of the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama, I’d like to ask something, if that’s alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn looks at him, intrigued. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Your parents...are they still around?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t know why he asked - he isn’t even sure if it’s even appropriate to do so. It just so happens to be the first thing that pops into his mind and now that he has asked the question, it’s too late to take his words back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn blinks slowly, obviously taken aback by the question. The apology is ready at the tip of Riku’s tongue but before he could say it out, Tenn is already speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was told by Kujou-san that they had long passed away. Not too long since I was given to the Kujou clan,” he says quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh…” Riku swallows. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn offers him another smile. “Don’t be. I can’t miss who I have never known. Kujou-san never even showed me their pictures. He doesn’t want me to think of the past since this is now my present. That’s why he didn’t want me to have the brooch anymore either. He didn’t think much of it until I started asking questions about my parents and he felt that one answer was one too many.” His smile turns wistful. “I’m surprised he even answered one at all, really.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence descends upon the pair when Riku finds himself at loss of what to say. Or rather, there </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> something on his mind, but he would never dare to say it out. He ends up never needing to, because Tenn, by some sort of coincidence, says them out for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All I know is whatever Kujou-san tells me,” Tenn murmurs, “From the people I know, to how I should act and remember, they’re all because of Kujou-san. In a way, I suppose you can say my life mostly consists of him.” He closes the book he is reading and places it on the floor before his gaze drops to his lap. “If I were to be honest...I wish there is something I know that</span>
  <em>
    <span> isn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> because of Kujou-san.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like my parents,” Tenn continues, “Even though I would never be able to meet them since Kujou-san told me they’ve passed away, I still want to know who they are. Even though…” He clenches his fingers into fists. “Even though they sold me to this family, I would have wanted...to know who my birth family is. What my real surname would have been if I wasn’t born an omega and was allowed to continue being their son.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku closes his eyes. “Perhaps it is better off not knowing, Tenn-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he opens his eyes, he sees that Tenn is looking at him questioningly, as if to urge him to continue. Riku feels his lips curling into a smile, though it is devoid of any real meaning. It is humorless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Self-deprecating, if anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know a thing or two about dead parents,” he says hollowly, “I try not to think about it, but sometimes, I have questions of my own, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn frowns, concern settling onto his features. “Riku…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like if I could have done something to stop them,” Riku says, “If I was a little bit stronger...my parents wouldn’t have felt the need to -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku may have called them a coward for essentially running away from their problems, but deep down inside, it’s not like he has never questioned it. If he was a stronger, or more capable of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his parents wouldn’t have been driven to do what they did and they would have some semblance of a normal family today if -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels arms wrapping around his shoulders and the next thing Riku knows, he is being pressed against the white fabric of Tenn’s blouse, the young heir holding him in a tight embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Tenn-sama?” Riku stammers, bewildered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever the reason is,” Tenn whispers, “I’m sure it’s not your fault, Riku. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> strong. You’re holding on still even now, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s hands find themselves reaching up to touch Tenn’s back, somewhat awkwardly returning the hug. “Tenn-sama...that’s...that’s very kind of you to say.” Riku breathes out. “You’re very kind, Tenn-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair continue holding each other like that for a while - Riku hears the sound of his heart slowly picking up its pace and there is something warm spreading inside his chest. There is that feeling again. An emotion that Riku couldn’t quite name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn suddenly stills. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku barely has time to register the hands withdrawing from his back to land on his shoulders before they push Riku back. He stumbles where he stands, landing awkwardly on the cushions on the window sills. He looks back up at Tenn with a bewildered expression and sees that the boy’s face had suddenly gone paler. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama, are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine!” Tenn replies, perhaps a little louder than he means to, “S-Sorry, I just…” He turns around so that his back is towards Riku, wrapping his arms around himself. His shoulders hunch into themselves and Riku sees his frame is trembling slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should go,” Tenn says, cutting him off. He is still not looking at Riku. “I-I...I just remembered I have something to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I help -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” There is that loud tone again, taking Riku by surprise. Tenn seems taken aback by it too, if his wide-eyed look towards him isn’t an indication. “I...I think I should be alone for the rest of the day. I’m suddenly tired so...you can retire early today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku furrows his brows. “But you haven’t had dinner. And I should help you bath, at least -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, it’s fine!” Tenn turns away from Riku again. His sudden change in behavior is honestly off-putting and Riku finds himself not knowing how to react. “Please...I’d like to be alone for the rest of the day. You should get some rest yourself, Riku.” He glances at Riku, offering him a weak smile. “I think I have taken enough of your time for today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without giving Riku a chance to answer, Tenn gathers his long skirt up to his knees so he can dash out of the room without sparing Riku a second glance. Riku blinks owlishly, still terribly confused at what is going on. Not knowing what else to do, Riku sighs and decides to leave for his room, his mind still spinning from what just happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just before he left the room, he noticed something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Is it just him...or did the air smell a little sweeter?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is not until the next day that Riku gets his answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a sweet smell coming from behind the door to Tenn’s room. The smell is so thick in the air that it is cloying and could have very well overwhelmed an alpha such as himself if it were not for the oak door that separates him from his young master.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku recognizes that smell anywhere. He smelled it during the few times his parents once brought him to their friends’ or family acquaintances’ houses; alpha families who more often than not owned at least one omega child. Sometimes, Riku would be there just as the omega in question is in the middle of their heat and yet, still be forced to display themselves in front of Riku’s parents. The alpha who owned them would sometimes have a cold, clinical smile on their face, placing a hand on the child’s shoulders regardless of the way omega would flinch at their touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would you like to buy this child? As you can see...the child is still useful.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back then, Riku didn’t understand why the sweet smell surrounding the omega bothered him so much. It made him uncomfortable, filling him with the urge to flee and also be nearer to the omega child. He remembers hiding behind his parents, trying not to look at the omega child, yet unable to tear his gaze away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although his parents never did end up buying one for one reason or another, Riku still remembers one incident - during a quiet journey back home. His parents were holding hands, looking lovingly at each other. Riku back then thought they were so devoted to each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that he thinks about it, he wonders if his parents were even aware of his presence in that vehicle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mother, Father...that omega...why did the omega smell like that…?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father had barely spared him a glance.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “The omega was in heat, Riku. It means the omega is in its most fertile period.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fertile…?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mother giggled - her laughter sounded warm and playful then. Now, Riku remembers it as cruel and uncaring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“One day, Riku would want an omega of your own, wouldn’t you? One day...that smell would drive you insane.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku grits his teeth. Standing in front of the door now...the word insane doesn’t quite cut it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Riku…?” Tenn’s shaky voice drifts from behind the door. “Is that you? I c-can sense your presence.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku tries not to focus on the smell. He digs his fingers into his palm, deep enough to hurt without breaking the skin. “Yes, Tenn-sama. It’s me. I’m here to -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay away!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tenn yells, “P-please...please don’t come any closer. I-I…”His voice is muffled due to the door that separates them but  Riku thinks he hears a shuddering sob. “You shouldn’t see me when I’m like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama, I -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please just leave!” Tenn begs, “Please...I...Don’t worry about me. I-I’ll be fine. I’ve h-handled this many times before.” A brief pause. “Please, Riku...just for a few days...I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku sees no use in fighting it. The way the smell is this intense even from a safe distance, Riku couldn’t imagine how it would be if he went inside the room itself. He would be walking on a very brittle thread, especially considering Tenn’s position in this household.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a few steps back. “I understand, Tenn-sama. I...I’ll be back when you’re better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Thank you, Riku.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku bows slightly. “There is no need for thanks, Tenn-sama,” he says quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fate, as it turns out, is not favoring Riku today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deliver this to Tenn-sama,” one of the cooks says later that afternoon, “He hasn’t had his lunch yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku is in the middle of eating his own lunch in the manor’s large kitchen, staring dumbly at the middle-aged woman. “Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone else is busy and you’re the only one I can find who’s not. You’re his personal servant, aren’t you? To eat before the young master - you’re nothing short of shameless.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku fights back the urge to bristle back at her, instead giving her a polite expression. “Tenn-sama told me not to tend to him today because of his...current condition, so I was under the impression another servant would do it -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All of our servants are running around doing their own errands.” The cook slides the tray of food towards Riku. “You just need to give this to him and you can leave.” She looks even a little unimpressed when Riku hesitates. “Honestly, you can do a simple task, can’t you? It’s the first day of his heat, so he still has some control over himself, so he’ll be fine in your presence for a few minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if that may be true, the real question here is whether it would be the same for Riku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough excuses.” The cook takes away Riku’s lunch to prevent him from protesting further. “You can have this back after you’re done delivering the young master’s lunch. Now, shoo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For such a small woman, the cook surprisingly has a lot of strength. Maybe it’s because of her age, but like the head maid, she doesn’t seem to have trouble treating Riku as a fellow co-worker despite being a beta. It’s the one thing he appreciates about her, despite the fact that she also treats him with as much indifference as the other servants do with him at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Left with no other choice, Riku heaves a sigh before he grabs the tray and begins his journey towards his young master’s room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It will be fine. He just needs to put this on Tenn’s bed and leave. He can hold his breath the entire time if he has to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gripping the tray tightly like it’s his lifeline, he stops in front of the familiar oak doors again. The smell is not as strong this time, and when Riku calls out to Tenn, although the reply had sounded weak, Tenn didn’t chase him away this time. Balancing the tray on one hand, Riku carefully opens the door and peeks inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn’s eyes are the first things he sees - the gaze on him is as sharp as a hawk’s and there is wariness dancing in the boy’s eyes. His expression isn’t hostile, but as Riku walks nearer towards the bed where Tenn is currently sitting, he could tell that the boy is being careful, inching backwards the nearer Riku comes to put as much distance between them as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll put this beside you if that’s alright,” Riku says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn nods. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku tries not to look at him as he angles his body towards the mattress before placing the tray on the bed, but it’s hard not to notice Tenn’s current state. The sweet smell in the air is a little fainter now, but Tenn’s frame is still trembling from time to time. There are layers and layers of blankets draped on his shoulder and on his head, wrapped around him like a cocoon. He had arranged his pillows and dolls into something resembling a fortress that surrounds him. No, rather than a fortress, it’s more like…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A nest. Tenn is nesting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he lifts his head, he catches sight of the state of Tenn’s clothes. The bottom half of his night robes is soaked through, as with some spots on the mattress. Those spots are where the sweet smell is at its strongest and it doesn’t take much for Riku to guess as to why.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’ll be going now, Tenn-sama,” he says, quickly turning around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, as if to remind him that fate is not on his side, he thinks he sees a shadow pass by the doorway before the door suddenly swings shut, closing with a loud thud. Followed by a clicking sound that seems to resound in the quietness of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No. No. No way, this can’t be happening -</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku rushes towards the door and tries to twist the knob. He could feel his blood draining from his face when the door would not budge no matter how much he pulled. Behind him, he could sense Tenn’s growing agitation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lock is jammed. Riku is trapped here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trapped with his young master who is currently in heat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel Tenn staring at him like a hawk again, even without Riku looking at him. He keeps his head ducked as he sits with his back against the door, his knees brought up to his chest. He tries to inhale as little air as possible to avoid smelling the sweet scent that is lingering in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After confirming that the door is definitely locked - the lock mechanism must have broken somehow -, Riku had spent the last 10 minutes or so shouting for help in hopes to catch anyone’s attention. At the back of his mind, he knows such efforts are pointless - Tenn’s room is located at the very end of the hallway and the walls are thick in the manor. If the servants are indeed running around doing errands as the cook said, it will probably take a while until anyone notices Riku is missing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If they even bothered to look for him in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama, you don’t have to worry,” Riku says. He doesn’t look at him, but he tries to make his tone sound as reassuring as possible. “I’ll keep my distance. I won’t do anything you wouldn’t want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Riku.” Tenn sounds troubled. “I -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku hears a strangled gasp. At the same time, the sweet smell intensified, taking Riku by surprise at how strong it suddenly became.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“U-ugh…!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama, are you okay -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t look!” Tenn screams just as Riku lifts his head. “S-stay where you are.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku is already half on his feet, trapped in the middle of both crouching and kneeling. Tenn wraps himself with his blankets again, kneeling on the mattress with his upper body bent towards. The lump on the bed that is Tenn is shaking and the smell in the air is growing stronger by the minute. It makes Riku dizzy, causing him to stumble back against the door. The familiar feeling of nausea from all the years before is returning and yet this time, it’s accompanied by something else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden desire to get closer to Tenn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Somebody!” Riku yells, turning around to bang on the door again with his fists, “Please help! The door won’t open!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another wave of the sweet scent crashes onto him. Riku covers his nose and mouth as he gasps, his body crumpling to the floor. His vision is getting blurry and he could feel cold sweat dripping down his forehead. He fights back the urge to turn around because if he so much even </span>
  <em>
    <span>looks</span>
  </em>
  <span> at Tenn -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku is not sure what he will do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It isn’t until he hears a pained whimper that he finally gives in and glances from behind his shoulders, his eyes widening at what he sees. Tenn is no longer wrapped in blankets which are now thrown haphazardly aside. He is lying on his side with his legs squeezed together. He is panting harshly, his expression twisted in pain. Similar to Riku, his skin is flushed and clammy with sweat. One of his hands is grasping desperately at the sheets,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of them is trailing downwards to part his robes, before it slips underneath the material. When Riku sees the hand move in a certain way and hears a moan escaping from Tenn’s lips, he realizes what Tenn is trying to do. Or trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>refrain </span>
  </em>
  <span>from doing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama,” Riku forces out, “Do you need to…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pain and embarrassment apparently becoming too much to bear, Tenn lets out a wailing cry, burying his face into the sheets. “I don’t want you to s-see me like this,” he sobs brokenly, “It’s disgusting. I don’t want you to look at me when I’m like this. Look away! Please, I - h-ah!” Another gasp tumbles out from his lips, his body curling into itself. His hand on his cock doesn’t stop moving no matter how obviously embarrassed Tenn seems to be by his own actions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku swallows, his hands curling into tight fists at his side. The one who is in pain the most is not him, but the young master in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s disgusting, Tenn-sama,” he murmurs, “You can’t help what you’re born into. I won’t call you disgusting for something like that.” He tries to sound as reassuring as possible. He waits until Tenn meets his eyes before he smiles softly at him. “Do what you need to do. I’ll look away, Tenn-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears a strangled sob as he turns away. He sits down on the floor and squeezes his eyes shut, even raising his hands to cover his ears. He tries not to think about the smell,  even though it’s practically blanketing him like a second skin and trying so hard to coax him into turning around once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s alright</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it seems to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one’s here. You can do whatever you want.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“One day, Riku would want an omega of your own, wouldn’t you? One day...that smell would drive you insane.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mother’s words sounded mocking now and Riku drives that thought away as far as he could. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remember what’s at risk, Nanase Riku. If you become someone like Sato Yukio...the life you’re working towards will be ruined.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He repeats that thought in his head like a mantra. All the while, even with his ears covered, he could still muffled sounds of gasps and moans, movements on the sheets, and the wet sounds of skin against skin. He is very well aware of what Tenn is doing which makes his instincts as an Alpha - even as buried as they are - harder to fight against. He bites his bottom lip hard enough until it bleeds, focusing on the pain rather than the sounds of Tenn’s moans a few feet away from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just before Tenn lets out one final high pitched moan, Riku thinks he hears something else being uttered by his young master.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something that sounds suspiciously like his name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of the door being tugged forward and the lock mechanism going off again catch Riku’s attention. He uncovers his ears and listens in again. Sure enough, there is another sound of the lock mechanism being forcefully undone before a stream of light from the hallway pours into the room when the door is opened. Standing by the doorway, the head maid looks at Riku with a surprisingly impassive expression, aside from the single raise of her eyebrow. The female servants beside her look even more surprised to see Riku there more than she is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without saying a word, Riku rushes out of the room, eager to get away from the smell as much as possible. By the time the head maid enters the room, Tenn is already sitting up on the bed, his shoulders draped with blankets again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Tenn-sama?” the head maid asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn nods, still looking at the spot by the door where Riku was once at.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he answers faintly, “I’m quite alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It isn’t until several days later that Riku is summoned back to Tenn’s room. Since that incident, no one ordered him to deliver Tenn’s meals again or anything that requires him to be near Tenn’s room. The cook from the other day had been apologetic at the very least, offering to cook Riku his favorite food for lunch a few times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku does not have anything he particularly likes so he just ends up asking the woman to prepare her best dish. The elaborate bento he gets for lunch later under the envious eyes of the other servants  is almost worth the experience he had to endure the other day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama is well enough to see you today,” the head maid tells him one afternoon, “In fact, he requested for you. You best go see him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku puts down the feather duster on the coffee table. “Of course. I’ll go do that now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he enters Tenn’s room, he finds the boy how he usually would whenever he would come and check-in for work for the day - sitting by the dressing table, combing his hair carefully as he looks in the mirror. Tenn is dressed in simpler clothes today - no longer tops with elaborate stitchings or skirts that flare and flow in the wind, but instead a simple wide-necked shirt with black dress pants. He is still barefooted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku,” Tenn smiles when he turns to look at him. He waves him over. “Come here and help me put this necklace on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku nods, his footsteps muted against the carpeted floor. On his way towards Tenn, his eyes slide towards the bed out of reflex and the nest he saw is no longer there. The bed is neatly made and the plush dolls are placed back at their original places either in the toy box or the shelves. Standing behind Tenn at the dressing table, he takes the metal chain from Tenn’s fingers and hooks both ends together behind his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is now a gem resting against Tenn’s chest, which glimmers in the sunlight streaming through the windows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Another family heirloom, Tenn-sama?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn laughs softly, shaking his head. “It’s a gift from Kujou-san this time. It’s one of the few I actually care for.” He closes his fingers around the gem, caressing the surface gently. “He typically gives me extravagant things so when he gave me this simple thing, I was quite surprised.” He chuckles again, though this one is softer and sounds...somehow less sincere. “Well, it pleases him that I wear it so often so it works both ways, I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn hands him the comb, allowing Riku to brush his hair. The pair of master and servant descend into silence - although it is comfortable, it is noticeable and Riku debates on what to say to break it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn, however, is the first one to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The other day…” he begins, his cheeks flushing lightly, “Thank you, Riku.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku instantly knows what he is referring to. He shakes his head in response. “I didn’t do anything, Tenn-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the mirror, Riku could see the soft smile on Tenn’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to think you did quite a bit, Riku,” he says, “In fact, I…” He turns his body around to look at Riku fully, one of his hands covering Riku’s own. Riku looks at their hands, blinking in surprise before he looks back up to meet Tenn’s eyes once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you a lot, Riku,” Tenn admits, “I’ve always felt as though I’m safer with you before but after that day...I can safely say that that sense of safety came from my trust in you.” His smile brightens. “I’m so happy you’re by my side, Riku.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku stares at Tenn, his mind working to process Tenn’s words. His lips part slightly as if to speak but he finds himself not knowing what to say. His heart, however, seems to have no problem reacting on his behalf, picking up its pace again and thumping so loudly that Riku’s afraid that Tenn could very well hear it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t know the name of the emotion that is rising in his chest. But somehow, Riku knows that that emotion...isn’t a bad one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The closest he could compare the emotion to is one of happiness, though he knows that even the word happiness couldn’t possibly define what he is feeling now. It is more intense and aggressive in a way that it grips Riku by the throat to force him to look at it in the eye, taunting Riku to call it by its name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku doesn’t comply with its demands. Instead, he manages a small smile at his master before he ducks his head into a bow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad, Tenn-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter four</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment when his feelings towards his young master started to change.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was it during one of their walks, where Tenn took Riku to the gardens and said he was the change Tenn needed in his life?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was it during the time he sang him to sleep after a nightmare, where Tenn curled up against him, so trusting and warm?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or perhaps was it the time after Tenn’s heat, where he finally voiced out his trust towards Riku and it’s no longer a “what if” but a certainty?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku couldn’t possibly hope to answer. He could spend days and weeks and perhaps until the very end of his service at the Kujou manor - whenever that may be - and he still wouldn’t be able to come up with a certain time. A certain day. A certain moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All he knows is that now… his days with Tenn are a little brighter. He would wake up and find himself actually looking forward to the day, even if it’s the same as every other one. Riku finds himself feeling grateful, because another day he’s awake is another day he gets to see his young master.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His young master who greets him every day with a soft smile and bright eyes and an outstretched hand, ready to take Riku’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku, who is used to getting by feeling as little as possible and  tries his best to blend in the background and not cause any trouble, now finds out that he is capable of feeling many things at once. Excitement, happiness...and something else Riku still has yet to find a name for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But along with those emotions, one more grows as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku pushes the door open and peeks inside. His eyes immediately find Tenn, who is sitting in front of the dressing table as usual. Combing his hair as usual. Humming to himself as usual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He notices Riku coming in and turns his head. His lips curve into a smile, his face brightening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking breathtaking. As usual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku,” he says, “Good morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku learns not to hold back his smile. He learns Tenn likes it on him so he allows himself to smile just a little, just to see that look of pure happiness on Tenn’s face. He doesn’t allow himself anymore than that because then...that one other emotion would grow bigger and bigger, and Riku wants to squash it down more than ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Tenn-sama,” he greets, “Shall we start the day with breakfast?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Tenn replies happily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He holds out his hand and Tenn takes it. He wants to hold it tightly and never let go. He doesn’t know the name of the emotion that swirls inside his heart when it comes to Kujou Tenn, but he does know that one emotion that makes him hold back from doing more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The emotion of fear which whispers in his mind, reminding him to never cross the line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another week passes by peacefully. It is now a month since Riku had started working at Kujou manor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn is in a much better mood today. Riku could only think of one reason: that morning, the head maid informed the two of them that Kujou’s business trip had to be extended so he won’t be back until at least a couple of weeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku thinks he sees Tenn’s face light up at the piece of news. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After lessons, let’s go to the grove I mentioned the other day,” Tenn tells him as he pulls Riku by the hand down the hallway, “I’m nearly done with my syllabus so my instructor will most probably let me off early. It’s not too hot, so I’ll be able to stay outdoors longer today!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku is about to answer him when another voice cuts him to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama, I do apologize for interrupting your plans for today, but you will have a visitor after your lessons.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They turn around to see one of the servants looking at them from the archway separating the hallway from the left wing. She bows her head in respect, barely giving Riku a second glance when she approaches the pair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A visitor…?” Tenn repeats slowly, “Tanabata-san said Kujou-san won’t be back until a couple more weeks…” he says, referring to the head maid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The servant shakes her head. “It’s not Kujou-sama. It is one of his acquaintances - Tsukumo-sama. He’s here to collect a purchase.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Riku glances at Tenn, he sees the light in the boy’s eyes dimming. His smile is now a thin line of lips, before he lets out a heavy sigh. “Alright then. Should I meet him at the main reading room, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is where he will be asked to wait for you, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. You may go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama…?” Riku says his name in a questioning tone, hearing another sigh escape from the boy’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukumo-sama is one of Kujou-san’s connections,” Tenn explains, “He’s a frequent buyer of Kujou-san’s dealings so he comes here quite often. Of course…” He grips the front of his shirt, his face twisting in worry, “This will be the first time I’ll be dealing with him alone. Usually, Kujou-san is the one who handles everything. He just makes me sit beside him so I can learn from him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you done this before? Dealing with buyers on Kujou-sama’s behalf?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On occasion, when Kujou-san is busy. But I usually deal with betas to avoid unnecessary troubles.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku frowns. “If I’m not wrong, Tsukumo is an alpha family. Will you be alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The buyer from the Tsukumo family is Tsukumo Ryo-sama. Unlike most of his family members, he is born a beta.” Tenn chews his inner cheek in worry. “But he’s troublesome in...other ways.” Tenn says the last part quietly, so Riku couldn’t really hear him. Before he could ask Tenn about it, however, Tenn is already pulling his hand again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In any case, I won’t have to worry about it until later this afternoon, so let’s not talk about it, okay?” Tenn asks with forced cheer, “We’ll have to postpone our picnic...but let’s go eat lunch in the gardens today! It’s sort of the same thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns back around, humming as he walks with Riku by his side. Riku looks at their linked hands and notices that Tenn has his pinky finger hooked around Riku’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku resists the urge to hold his young master’s hand, just as he squashes down the growing anxiety that threatens to overflow from his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku is, admittedly, distracted throughout the entire lesson.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is grateful that the instructor now is a female beta whose main concern is whether Tenn completes his work on time rather than the fact that she’s teaching a highly valued omega. It means that he can afford to let his mind drift as he sits at the corner of the room, eyes on Tenn but thoughts faraway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>uneasy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost every week since he arrived at the manor, Tenn’s been involved in one trouble after another. First the painting instructor, then Sato Yukio, then the matter with his heat. Riku couldn’t help but to feel anxious about this upcoming guest Tenn will meet as soon as this lesson is done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn spoke of having experience in these kinds of matters, but Riku couldn’t pretend to ignore the uneasy look that flashed across the boy’s face when he spoke of Tsukumo Ryo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s troublesome in other ways.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku isn’t sure what to make of that statement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nanase-san, Nanase-san.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s head snaps up and he realizes a second too late that the instructor and Tenn are looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama is done with his lessons,” says the instructor, “He’s waiting for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku looks down and sees an outstretched hand. Tenn had walked and stopped in front of Riku, all without him noticing. Riku is more distracted than he thinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-ah, my apologies.” He takes hold of Tenn’s hand and lets the boy pull him to his feet. “I was...thinking about a lot of things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn smiles. “Don’t worry about it.” He leans in to whisper in a conspiring tone. “The lesson is really boring today. I’m glad to be done with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku forces himself to return the smile. “I see.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walk out of the room together and instead of turning towards the main doors towards the gardens like they typically do after a long lesson, Tenn pulls Riku towards the right wing where the main reading room is. The change of direction reminds Riku of what’s to come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is that strange nervous feeling rising from his throat again. Why is he so anxious this time?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stop in front of the oak doors and Tenn takes a deep breath. He turns to smile at Riku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get this over with,” he says before he presses his hands against the heavy doors and pushes them open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukumo Ryo reminds Riku of a fox. From his slanted eyes to his cheeky smile when he looks at Tenn to the way Riku could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>imagine</span>
  </em>
  <span> his fox ears flickering as he hums cheerfully in Tenn’s presence, watching the boy read through the documents he presents him with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He resembles Sato Yukio in a sense with a few key differences aside from his physical looks: he’s a beta instead of an alpha; and he definitely notices Riku in the room. He had flashed Riku a cheerful smile earlier - one Riku does not return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another key difference is -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like the contract is in order, Tsukumo-sama,” Tenn says. He has a polite smile on his face when he looks at the beta. “There seems to be no problem with the proof of payment either, so I’ll have Tanabata-san prepare the things you purchased and hand them to you when you leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sounds business-like, the words flowing smoothly past his lips that hints that he had done this enough times to know what to say and do. Tenn puts the documents back into the brown envelope and slides it across the coffee table towards Ryo. “Is there anything else I could help you with, Tsukumo-sama?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryo’s eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles pleasantly back at Tenn. “No, but I do wish for something else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn, who has raised a teacup to his lips, blinks at the man. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A conversation,” Ryo answers calmly, “I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure of speaking with you properly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other key difference between Ryo and Yukio lies in the way he looks at the omega. Yukio had been openly leery. While there is still interest swimming in Ryo’s eyes, his gaze is more...curious. It unsettles Riku still, especially when Ryo glances briefly at Riku before smiling again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It almost feels as though he’s taunting him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do apologize for that,” Tenn replies smoothly, “Kujou-sama prefers not to have me be seen as much and when I accompany him for these business dealings, I am only meant to observe and learn. But,” There is a charming smile on his face. “We’re speaking properly now, are we not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it’s because Tenn is experienced in dealing with buyers, or the fact that Ryo is a beta and is sitting a safe distance away from him, but Tenn seems to be handling Ryo just fine. Perhaps those words filled with unease that Riku thought he heard were nothing but his imagination playing tricks on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryo laughs good-naturedly, “That is true. Although we’re not having a conversation alone,” He eyes Riku again before his gaze returns onto Tenn. “I suppose this will have to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My handservant is required to stay with me most of the time. I do apologize if this inconveniences you, Tsukumo-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all. You’re this clan’s precious young master, after all. Furthermore, you’re to marry Kujou-san soon, are you not?” Ryo picks a butter cookie off the tray on the coffee table, inspecting it for a short moment before taking a bite. “When is the date? I hope Kujou-san remembers to invite me to the wedding. I’ll be heartbroken if he forgets.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have yet to decide the date, I’m afraid,” Tenn replies, “I don’t make the decision anyway. It’s all Kujou-san.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? That hardly seems ideal, is it? You’re one half of the marriage. You should have </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>say in the matter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku is not sure if he likes the turn this conversation is going towards. From the way Tenn’s voice sounds stiff the next time he speaks, it seems that Tenn shares the same sentiment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s kind of you to say, Tsukumo-sama, but I’m an omega. Not only that, I am not a Kujou by blood. I’m sure a man from a distinguished family such as yourself knows what that means and what that entails.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t need to pretend to be considerate on my behalf, </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the unspoken message hanging in the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryo looks unperturbed by the slight change in Tenn’s tone. “Yes, well, Tenn-kun is also aware I’m not an alpha, are you not? The first beta to be born in the Tsukumo family in a very long while. That puts me at a rather...inconvenient position in the family, as you can imagine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can only sympathize.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No need,” Ryo says cheerfully, “Mourning about my fate didn’t help build my business and put myself in Kujou-san’s good graces. And…” He finishes the last of his butter cookie. “I will admit that I never quite agree with how alphas think.” He winks at Riku. “No offence to you, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None taken,” Riku says quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thinking they’re high and mighty because they have better genes. Well, if omegas are to be treated as breeding machines, then alphas should be stallions, hm? See how they like it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn’s smile slips off his face completely. “Tsukumo-sama, I think if all things are settled, then -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is why, Tenn-kun, I have a proposition for you,” Ryo continues.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn blinks. “For me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ro grins wolfishly. “Marry me instead, Tenn-kun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku takes everything he said about Ryo. He is exactly just like Yukio. He takes a step forward, ready to intervene, but Tenn holds one hand up, stopping Riku in his tracks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a kind offer, Tsukumo-sama,” Tenn replies calmly, “One I’ve received from other alphas. But you and I both know that it is out of the question.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes, to steal away an omega already bound to an alpha is punishable by death. I do know that, yes,” Ryo says breezily, waving his hand and appearing unconcerned, “But Tenn-kun, there is one significant loophole in your situation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“An omega is considered bound to an alpha under a debt, which is obtained the moment they bought and housed you regardless of their intentions, or under marriage.” Ryo leans forward. “You are of the former, Tenn-kun, and Kujou-san has not yet bound either by formal marriage or,” He presses a finger to his own nape. “By marking you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn narrows his eyes. “What are you implying, Tsukumo-sama?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryo shrugs. “Alphas sell their omegas to other families all the time. Regardless of whether the omega is theirs by blood or previously bought from another family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you offering to buy me under the name of marriage?” Tenn bristles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that what Kujou-san is doing right now? He may be treating you well, but his intentions are as clear as day, just like your unwillingness to fulfill those intentions.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think I’ll even consider your offer? Or rather, what makes you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kujou-san </span>
  </em>
  <span>will agree to this?” Tenn challenges,”  Kujou-san has no plans on giving me to anyone. I hate to disappoint you, but he’s a very possessive man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryo’s eyes glimmer. “And that very same possessiveness is why my offer would be tempting to you, Tenn-kun. Because I can offer you what you really want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Freedom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A still silence. Riku had been filled with a growing unease the entire time he watched the exchange between the two, and now, he casts a nervous look towards Tenn to see his reaction. Tenn looks momentarily surprised by Ryo’s words while Ryo looks on with amusement, tilting his head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is a full minute later when Tenn finally puts down his teacup, the sound of the china hitting the wooden table loud in the stillness of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see how you could offer me that,” Tenn murmurs, “By buying me, if Kujou-san even agrees to it, you’re essentially putting me in another debt.” His gaze flickers to meet Ryo’s gold eyes. “Yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryo shakes his head. “That’s where you’re wrong, Tenn-kun. After I buy you, if you don’t wish for it, we don’t have to marry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn furrows his brows. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose in name, we might have to. To avoid suspicions and all that. But I won’t force you to stay by my side like the way Kujou-san is. I’m a beta, so essentially, I’m useless in the eyes of my dear Mother and Father. I’m due to move out soon anyway. If you end up living separately from me, they won’t ever care to know. I can help you find a job...or,” Ryo grins, “I could support you financially, if you’d like. And after a certain time passes, I can quietly divorce you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And to be honest, whether or not Kujou-san agrees to it or not doesn’t matter. If you wish for it, I can always take you away first without him knowing and pay him a handsome price.  Society loves this system so much that it fails to realize that there are many loopholes and that is one of them. No written contracts to prove ownership other than a receipt of payment, if you will. As long as I have paid for you, you are as good as mine legally. Well, to put it crudely, of course.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn grows silent. The anxiety in Riku’s heart only grows as he waits for Tenn’s answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the catch, Tsukumo-sama?” Tenn returns after a moment, “Forgive me, but I find it hard to believe that you’re doing this out of the mere kindness of your heart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very sharp, Tenn-kun,” Ryo praises, “I don’t want anything from you. Not that you can give me anything aside from, well…” He gives Tenn a once-over. “The obvious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku curls his fists at his side. If it weren’t for Tenn’s meaningful glance, he would have gladly intervened by now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To tell you the truth, I don’t like Kujou-san,” Ryo continues, “Well, I dislike alphas in general - no offence again, darling,” he says with a glance towards Riku, “But for some reason, Kujou-san grates on my nerves more than a normal amount. Something about him...just puts me on edge. I’m quite entertained by the idea of possibly wiping that smile off his face.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You will lose your business relationship with him,” Tenn points out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A necessary sacrifice, really. My parents don’t think too highly of me so disappointing them one more time would hardly matter.” He looks at Tenn. “You hate the idea of marrying Kujou-san, don’t you? I’m not an alpha so I can’t control you with my pheromones. If you decide to run away from me as soon as you’re out of this manor, I won’t be able to stop you. So I don’t see any disadvantage to this. Except well…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He jerks his chin towards Riku. “You won’t get to keep your handservant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn stills just as Riku does. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is contracted to serve the Kujou family and unlike you, his service comes with a lot of troublesome documents which means that he is bound to family in black and white print. Buying him out would be just as troublesome and even if I would take the time to go through it…” Ryo shrugs. “I told you I dislike alphas, don’t you? I can only put in money and effort in one person, Tenn-kun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryo smiles, pleased and unconcerned. “It’s a small sacrifice, Tenn-kun. I lose a business partner, you lose a handservant. It’s an unbalanced exchange, but for you, I’ll be fine with it. What do you say, Tenn-kun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn wavers. Riku looks at him, the unease in his heart turning into panic. He doesn’t understand the logic behind it - he’s not supposed to be attached to his young master and no longer serving him should make his job substantially easier but now, looking at Tenn as he seems to consider the idea -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t. Tenn-sama, please -</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your offer is...very kind,” Tenn begins, “And I would be a fool to turn it down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s heart drops. He takes a step forward and opens his mouth to -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it seems that now, I am willing to be that fool,” Tenn finishes, “I will have to reject your offer, Tsukumo-sama. Risks aside,” He glances at Riku, offering him a smile, “You may consider Riku a small sacrifice, but my handservant has done a lot for me. Giving him up would be a more foolish move.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku is at a loss for what to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No words could ever hope to describe the relief he feels inside his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryo doesn’t seem to be too perturbed. He merely smirks, looking at the two in interest before shrugging.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh well, I can’t and won’t force you if you don’t want to,” Ryo answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Tenn replies with stiff politeness, “I appreciate it.” He lets out a soft sigh, leaning back against the sofa. “I’m afraid our little exchange left me rather drained. It’s no fault of your own, of course, Tsukumo-sama. I just had a long day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. I wouldn’t dare to overstay my welcome,” Ryo says with an equal amount of politeness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will ask Tanabata-san to prepare your purchase at the main door. In the meantime,” Tenn glances at Riku. “Riku, please see that Tsukumo-sama safely makes his way to the entrance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku had never been so eager to throw someone out of the room as much as he is now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles, a little wider than usual. “With pleasure, Tenn-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku-kun, was it?” Ryo says a while later as Riku walks him out of the room. “It seems that your young master is quite attached to you. An alpha handservant such as yourself tending to a highly sought after omega...I can only imagine the eyes on you. Isn’t it risky?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku stares at Ryo. “I don’t know what you mean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryo laughs. “Playing the fool, are we? Well, it doesn’t matter. I meant what I said back in the reading room. I really do want to wipe that smirk off Kujou-san’s face so my methods don’t matter, I suppose.” He reaches inside his coat and pulls out a thin card. “If you ever need me, you can reach me here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ll -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Accept whatever connection that is thrown at you, Riku-kun,” Ryo says, putting the card into Riku’s shirt pocket, “One way or another, it will be useful to you one day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They reach the front door, where the head maid is already waiting for them with a bag in her hands. Before Ryo turns away completely, he gives Riku one last smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember my advice, Riku-kun,” he says cheerfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is after dinner time that Riku finally brings it up. The entire time the emotions bubbling in his chest morph from one form to another that by the time Tenn excuses himself from the dining room, Riku is positive he is driving himself insane. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reason those swirling emotions is honestly rather stupid but it’s the one thing that Riku couldn’t stop thinking about it. Although Tenn had ultimately rejected Ryo’s offer to essentially buy him out of the Kujou family, there is also that one moment of Tenn clearly wavering on his answer. The pause had been brief but significant enough that it made Riku worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did Tenn really consider, even for just a few seconds, of accepting Ryo’s offer even if it meant Riku is to be left behind?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryo had a point. Riku is contracted to serve Kujou’s family until Kujou says otherwise and unlike Tenn’s situation, his contract is in black and white print. While he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>be bought into another family, it’s another series of paperwork and more trouble that Ryo made it clear he would not make for an alpha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did Tenn, for a brief moment, consider that and yet still saw the offer as tempting? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn had no reason to hold onto him, after all. If he really craved freedom as much as he alluded himself to be, what is Riku but a mere handservant to let go of? Riku is aware of this and yet -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a steady pain blooming in his heart, growing in tandem with the fear. The nameless emotion that dances along with them begins to take shape once more, taunting Riku to look at it and finally give it a name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But to give it a name...would leave Riku more vulnerable than he has ever been before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s head snaps up. He blinks around in confusion when he sees himself in Tenn’s room, with Tenn peering at his face in concern. He had been so distracted that he didn’t even realize he had already walked his way to Tenn’s room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-sorry,” Riku stutters, “Should I help you get ready for bed, Tenn-sama?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn shakes his head. “That can wait. There is clearly something on your mind, Riku. What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s nothing. It’s not important.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku,” Tenn says again, this time placing a hand on Riku’s arm, “It doesn’t matter. Tell me what’s clearly bothering you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku is tempted to deny once more, but seeing Tenn looking at him so earnestly, like he wants to know Riku’s thoughts -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku knows a losing battle when he sees one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Earlier today,” he begins before pausing. He exhales a breath before he pushes through. “What Tsukumo-sama said...about buying you out of this family, was there a moment...where you truly considered it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is met with a stunned silence. The surprise is written all over Tenn’s face and when his eyes widen, Riku braces himself for a tongue lashing, his own apology ready on his tongue. When Tenn speaks, he doesn’t sound angry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His tone is just as bewildered as the look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what you’re worried about?” he asks, “I...you were in the room with me, weren’t you? You heard me reject him. Didn’t I make myself clear that I was not going to accept his offer if it meant leaving you behind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You hesitated,” Riku blurts out, “It was just for a few seconds, but...you…” He ducks his head. “You looked as though you wavered.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears a long sigh. There is a hand touching his cheek now, coaxing him to look at Tenn once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As tempting as it might be, I was sure of my decision, Riku,” he says, “You don’t need to worry about it. Although…” He lets go of Riku’s cheek, stepping back before sighing again. “Had he asked me several weeks earlier, before you arrived at the manor...I might have jumped at the chance, I will admit.” He turns around so Riku could not see his face, but his subdued tone is enough to hint his feelings. “Especially since back then...I had to endure those leery instructors and guests alone. Kujou-san kept them at bay most of the time but there are moments...where…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn shudders. He shakes his head resolutely, spinning on his heels to look at Riku again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But things are different now,” he continues, “I have you. I may be stuck here...perhaps until I die, but at least now, my days are much brighter with you around. It’s been only a month since we’ve known each other, but…” He grabs Riku’s hands before smiling at him. “I would never leave you behind. If I’m to be free from this place, I will take you with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With those words, the swirl of emotions in Riku’s chest begin to settle, save for the nameless one that only continues to glow brighter than before. He could feel the burn of the tears at the back of his eyes, so he ducks his head again, so if he were to cry in front of his young master, Tenn would not see it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I was so anxious,” Riku whispers out his confession, “If Tenn-sama really did consider his offer, I don’t know what I would do. I was...I was…” He exhales. “I was scared that you’d leave me behind. That I could not be by your side anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nameless emotion in his chest is now no longer nameless. It never had been - Riku had been too afraid to admit it. But now he had admitted a lot of things. If he doesn’t admit this one then he will never do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama, I…” He looks up at Tenn, surprising the latter with the tears rolling down his cheeks, “Forgive me but...I can’t bear the idea of being left behind because I want to be with you for as long as I can.” He grabs hold of Tenn’s hands and looks straight into Tenn’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Within a span of one month that we have known each other, somehow I…I have fallen in love with you, Tenn-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Love. The emotion that brightens his days and makes him look forward to seeing Tenn and makes him anxious at Tenn leaving him is called love. Riku had finally called it by its name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, there is only silence in between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku hears a strange sound after that. It sounds like a strangled sob and he thinks initially with some horror that he had finally lost control of his emotions and sobbed openly in front of Tenn. But then he realizes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The one who is making that sound is not him. But Tenn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is taken by surprise when he sees tears rolling down Tenn’s cheeks, the latter covering his mouth with the back of his hand to muffle his sobs. He doesn’t quite succeed and gives up entirely afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama?!” Riku holds up his arms as if to placate Tenn. “I d-didn’t mean to make you upset. I’m sorry, did I cross the line? I -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m very happy, Riku,” Tenn says brokenly, giving him a watery smile, stunning Riku into silence once more. “I’m so happy...because I feel the same way, Riku. I don’t know when it started but I...I know this feeling I have is…” He blinks away the tears from his eyes and moves to hold Riku’s hands again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in love with you too, Riku,” he half-sobs, half-smiles, “If there is anyone I want to be with, it’s you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama,” Riku chokes out, “Tenn-sama…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku, Riku…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They fall readily into each other’s embrace, repeating each other’s name, both with desperation and full of love. Riku feels as if everything is a dream. He doesn’t want it to be. He moves his hand to tilt Tenn’s chin upwards before cupping his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama…” he whispers, “May I...May I kiss you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn smiles softly, his cheeks red from either the tears or his own emotions, or a mixture of both.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he whispers back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku leans down and has enough time to see Tenn’s eyes flutter close, his eyelashes creating crescent shadows on his cheeks, before their lips touch and all Riku could register is Tenn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>teehee aren't you glad they're happy?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter five</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The following week feels like a dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku feels as though he is walking on air now that his feelings are out in the open. After that night, after their first kiss, it’s as though the doors to his heart has finally burst open and the feeling feels… </span>
  <em>
    <span>freeing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tenn had responded to the kiss beautifully, holding onto him tightly before reluctantly letting go. It’s the same reluctance that made Riku’s heart soar because it’s further proof that he is not alone in this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn feels the same way. Tenn loves him just as much as Riku loves Tenn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the day after, Riku had walked towards Tenn’s room with a skip in his step. He tried to make his expression as neutral as possible because he knew he is still under strict surveillance of the head maid and possibly the other employees. But the moment he stopped in front of Tenn’s bedroom, his heart thumped loudly in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon coming in and Tenn greeted him with a brighter smile than usual, Riku’s heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>soared.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku!” Tenn had greeted, rushing to meet him at the door. Riku had barely closed the door behind him when Tenn wrapped his arms around Riku’s neck, earning a surprised and honestly, rather undignified squeak from the latter. “Good morning!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Tenn-sama,” Riku said, “You’re very energetic today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Riku.” Tenn moved his arms to hold Riku’s hands. “I thought last night was a dream. A beautiful dream but it would be a shame if it is only that. But looking at you now, I know in my heart that…” His smile turned shy. “I know that the words we said last night...had been real.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s gaze softened. “Tenn-sama…” He smiled softly. “Indeed they are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They held each other’s hands for a moment, relishing in the feeling. “But we have to be careful,” Riku added, “If anyone sees us -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Tenn cut in, “We will. It will be exciting, I think. Us sneaking around…” He grinned, seemingly not troubled at the slightest by the idea. “It’ll be a fun little game.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so, it becomes like that. A game, as per Tenn’s own words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they think no one is looking, Tenn would shyly but somehow eagerly initiate contact. It would be a brush of the hand, or hooking their pinkies together, or Tenn sneaking a kiss on Riku’s cheek before running away giggling, leaving Riku bewildered but pleased in his wake. In all honesty, Riku had thought Tenn would be more careful about this than he is - after all, he is arranged to be married to the other master of the house and before this, he had carefully, or sometimes forcefully, turned down other invitations or declarations of feelings from other alphas - or even betas, as seen from Ryo - but now, there he is, pausing to look back at Riku, all smiles and red cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps, like Riku, this is the first time Tenn has ever been in love. Perhaps, like Riku, this is the first time he is truly giddy from giving and receiving affection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One day, before one of Tenn’s classes, just before Tenn reaches for the door, Riku grabs his hand to pull Tenn towards him. He feels a little bolder today, the surprised squeak from Tenn only encouraging the feeling. He is sure no one is looking. The head maid is off tending to the gardens and the other servants are scattered around the estate. The instructor is still separated from them by the door in between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is his chance to reciprocate Tenn’s affections.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t get to finish the sentence - he’s too stunned after Riku sneaks a kiss onto his lips. It’s short and chaste, but it leaves Tenn blushing regardless, much to Riku’s satisfaction. With his lips still inches away from Tenn’s, Riku lets out a breath, allowing it to wash over Tenn’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do well in class, Tenn-sama,” he says softly, his lips pulled into a side smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With his cheeks still red, Tenn nods. “With Riku cheering me on, how can I not do my best?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku spends the entire class trying to fight back a smile, just as Tenn spends the entire lesson trying to pay attention to his instructor instead of the quickening of his pulse and Riku’s steady presence behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is the end of the week when Tenn’s wish to have a picnic finally comes true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sky is clear today but thankfully, it does not come with the heat of a typical sunny day. Tenn is all smiles as he skips ahead of Riku, a parasol in hand as he walks along the dirt path heading towards the grove. He glances back towards the alpha after a moment, waving a gloved hand at him to motion him closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s hold hands, Riku,” Tenn says with a wide smile, “There is no one here. The gardener had finished tending here a while ago and the other servants are now at lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku returns the smile easily, almost amazed at how quickly he falls in step with the boy before reaching out to lace their hands together. Tenn beams at him, pressing his body against Riku’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so happy we can finally do this,” he says, “It’s like the Gods are favoring us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps they are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They end up sitting under the shade of a large tree further away from anyone’s view. There is a red and white checkered blanket underneath them, with their share of bentos and some of the fruits and snacks Riku had managed to sneak out of the panty laid on it. Tenn has his heeled sandals off, sighing happily as he leans back and enjoys the soft breeze blowing against his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If we can go out into town,” he muses softly, “We could visit the park. There’s a beautiful garden there that would make a perfect spot for a picnic too.” He picks up a pastry. “Though for now, I am happy spending this time with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not go on picnics often?” Riku asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn’s smile droops a little as he breaks the pastry in his hands into half. “Kujou-san indulges me sometimes, though our picnics together don’t last very long. He would tell me stories from his business trips and I would share what I did at the manor while he’s gone but that’s it, really. We don’t have much in common, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does Kujou-sama…” Riku hesitates, “...treat you well?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...He likes to pretend that he’s treating me differently than the other bought omegas, I suppose,” Tenn sighs, “He buys me pretty things and dresses me in these clothes and has every of my needs met. Well, except for my desire to go beyond this manor. He says that is for my own safety, but of course...we both know the reason why.” He meets Riku’s eyes. “He never touched me, though, if that is what you’re worried about. He didn’t even mark me. He said he wanted to wait until the wedding...whenever that is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But let’s not talk about Kujou-san now!” Tenn quickly says, smiling again, “We only have a few hours together in private before the rest would probably wonder where we are, so let’s enjoy it while we can!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku smiles back, even though he is mentally kicking himself for bringing up the subject in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Tenn-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hours seem to fly by after that. Tenn, Riku learns, does have a lot of stories to tell. Sitting here with him under the tree as he eats the food little by little, Riku is content to sit back and listen to Tenn recount the days he spent at the manor and the little discoveries he made. He tells Riku about the small attic in the manor that has all the pictures of the previous family members safely kept away. He talks about one of the statues in the garden who has one of its eyes missing. He recalls about a servant boy the family used to employ who went by the name Haruka, before the boy was employed by another alpha family and Tenn never heard from him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn tells Riku about the dreams he used to have in the past but have now since died down - the dream of a red-haired woman singing him to sleep, embracing him one last time before letting him go without ever turning back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that I think about it,” Tenn murmurs, bringing his knees together, “I wonder if that woman was my birth mother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku reaches out to hold Tenn’s hand and the boy meets his eyes with a tired smile. “Riku, you never talked about your parents,” Tenn says, “What were they like?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My parents?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind talking about them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t but…” Riku thinks for a moment. “To be honest, I wasn’t...I wasn’t very close with them. They weren’t bad parents or anything. I’d like to think they gave me everything I needed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Including giving him a second chance of living, even if it’s under the servitude of another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But they were in their own world a lot of the time,” Riku admits, “Do you remember what Sato-sama said about my family?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That...they were not...okay?” Tenn answers carefully in a hushed whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku nods. “He’s not wrong, you know. There is something...wrong with the Nanase clan. For generations on end, we haven’t been doing well in our family business and not only that, a lot of our members have succumbed into insanity one way or another. My mother used to say to me that my line is cursed because of an old mistake in the past.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My parents loved each other,” Riku continues, his gaze darkening with each word he says, “But they loved each other to the point that nothing else mattered much beyond them. Though they met all my needs, they barely paid attention to me. There are days where I don’t think they even realized I was there unless I spoke to them. They…” He exhales a breath. “If the world burned around them, they would probably not care, if they even noticed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku looks at his hands. “They way my parents loved each other...I wonder if that was the insanity they inherited. If that insanity my father had was passed onto my mother...and what if…” His hands tremble slightly. “One day, in one form or another, I would inherit it as well -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku!” Tenn surprises him by flinging his arms around his neck. His weight sends them both to the ground and Riku makes a soft sound when Tenn’s body collapses against his own. Still, Tenn does not let him go - only tightening his grip as he speaks with a trembling voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not going to happen, Riku,” Tenn says into the crook of Riku’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know that,” Riku says in a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it with me, Riku.” Tenn pulls back to look at Riku properly. “You’re</span>
  <em>
    <span> not</span>
  </em>
  <span> cursed. You will be alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama…” Riku’s lips curve a little, one hand taking Tenn’s to kiss the boy’s knuckles. “You’re very kind to me, Tenn-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m only saying the truth,” Tenn answers, but he smiles with Riku. “Riku is a kind person, too. A kind person who sings me to sleep and protects me to the best of his abilities. A kind person who I…” He blushes. “A kind person who I love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku slowly pushes himself back into a half-sitting position, the hand holding Tenn’s moving to gently touch Tenn’s face. “Tenn-sama, I…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leans forward and Tenn is automatically leaning in as well. He could see Tenn’s eyes sliding shut and he could hear something loud thumping. He wonders if the loud heartbeat he hears belongs to him or Tenn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just before their lips meet, however -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a rumbling sound, before rain pours down on them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Tenn pulls back in surprise, “We have to take shelter!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a hut nearby,” Riku says, “Let’s go there quickly!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hurriedly taking all their things, they make a dash towards the hut nearby the area. The wet ground slows down their movements and Riku could tell Tenn is having a difficult time running in his long skirt and heels. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama, hold onto this for me for a second,” Riku says, giving him the picnic basket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Riku, what are you -” Tenn lets out a surprised squeak when Riku suddenly scoops him into his arms into a bridal carry before running towards the hut. Unable to do anything else, Tenn ducks his head and presses against the boy’s chest, holding onto the picnic basket tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they reach the hut, the rain is pouring down heavily and both of them are soaked through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama,” Riku says, turning to his young master, “Are you alright -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, he finds Tenn laughing as he brushes away his wet locks from his eyes. When he meets Riku’s gaze, Riku sees that his eyes are bright with excitement and his cheeks are flushed. His smile is giddy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was so much fun!” he exclaims, “I didn’t think it was going to rain, but running through it - the excitement of it all...is so much fun!” He laughs again. “I haven’t had such excitement in a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama…” Riku finds himself chuckling as well. “Most people don’t like getting stuck in the rain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine for me, because I get to do it with you,” Tenn replies sweetly. Riku’s heart skips a beat at his answer and he finds himself at a loss for words. Tenn takes a few steps forward until they are nearly chest to chest before he flings his arms around Riku’s neck again, pulling him closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were going to kiss me before, weren’t you?” Tenn teases, “I’m still waiting for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s heart flutters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This person...just makes him fall deeper in love with him already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cupping the boy’s face, feeling his damp skin under his touch and holding him close regardless of the wet clothes that are in their way, Riku leans down, whispers Tenn’s name before kissing him deeply and filled with great affection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Standing here under a hut during a downpour, kissing the boy he loves, Nanase Riku has never felt so light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rain ends up clearing up after a couple of hours and by then, the sun is already setting in the horizon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To avoid suspicion, they agree to part ways at the main entrance just before the head maid catches Riku on the way to his own room. He stands there, quietly and obediently taking in the lecture she gives him about leaving Tenn alone during a storm and he is sure to be glad that he is not harmed in Riku’s absence. Riku eyes the door that leads to Tenn’s room, fighting back a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The head maid doesn’t need to know that he had never left Tenn alone even for a second before this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn and Riku end up eating separately that evening - the head maid apparently had matters to discuss with Tenn during the meal and it’s confidential enough that Riku is not allowed to listen in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is in the middle of finishing the last of his meager meal of fish and rice in his closet of a room when he hears a knock on his door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s hand, already halfway towards his mouth, pauses. “Tenn-sama?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to come out,” Tenn whispers from the other side, “Tanabata-san is nearby.” Riku hears a shuffling of movements, like something is pressing against the wooden door. “Come to my room tonight before you go to sleep. There’s...something I’d like to talk about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku blinks slowly, processing the words in his head. “Alright, Tenn-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It might have been his imagination, but...Tenn sounded...nervous. Throwing that thought out of the way, he quickly finishes his meal, waits for the sound of footsteps outside his door to fade away completely before he slides open the wooden door and makes his way back downstairs towards the kitchen. There are two maids lingering around when he reaches the place, who look up upon his arrival. Surprisingly, none of them leaves this time. One of them even gets up from the counter to approach him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, you’re here,” she says. The maid is a little older than him - a girl in her early twenties perhaps. Riku recognizes her as the one mostly in charge of laundry. “Saves us the time to look for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help you with something?” Riku asks politely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing really. We just want to tell you that since Kujou-sama is scheduled to return next week, we ought to tell you that you might need not to linger around Tenn-sama too much from then on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku tenses. He doesn’t like the implication. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time, the other maid speaks up. “We’ve received orders to prepare for guests coming in a few months’ time. Judging from the amount of work we’re going to do, we can only guess it’s for one thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...and what’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first maid sighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not supposed to tell you just yet for some reason, but Maiko-chan and I decided you’re not a bad person, Nanase-san. We don’t want you to be blamed for something you’re unaware of. So we’re going to give you an early warning.” Her gaze turns serious. “It’s for Tenn-sama and Kujou-sama’s wedding,” she says, her words causing Riku to still, “And because of that, even though you’re his personal attendant, you’d do well not to shadow Tenn-sama more than necessary.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other maid flicks her glass, causing the ice in her drink to clink against the glass surface.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt Kujou-sama would be pleased to have his precious omega to smell like another alpha, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, when all of the servants have retired, leaving the manor silent save for the sounds of Riku’s own footsteps, he stops in front of Tenn’s room as promised. Exhaling softly, he presses his knuckles against the oak doors before giving a couple knocks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in,” Tenn’s voice drifts outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku twists the doorknob open, his mind still running a mile a minute. Is this what the head maid was talking about with Tenn earlier than Riku is not meant to listen in? How soon is the wedding? How does Tenn feel about this? Is he inviting him to his room to quickly end things before more could bloom and Riku won’t be able to -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stops in his tracks as soon as he sees Tenn standing by the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy is dressed in a red nightgown that falls short just above his knees. The material is translucent enough that Riku could still see a hint of skin teasing him from under the nightgown. There is a lot of Tenn’s pale milky skin exposed, from the length of his arms to the shape of his legs. The wide collar of the nightgown exposes the boy’s collarbones and the entirety of Tenn’s throat, with some of the boy’s hair tickling the skin there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy himself is shyly but determinedly meeting Riku’s gaze, biting his bottom lip a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s throat goes dry, all thoughts flying out of the window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Tenn-sama…?” he stammers, “U-um,” he looks away, “Tonight is rather chilly, so are you sure you want to wear such uh….” He swallows, struggling to stay calm. “...flimsy clothes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku,” Tenn says, “Please close the door behind you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku automatically does it out of muscle memory but as soon as he registers what is going on, he’s beginning to feel nervous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama, um, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?” Riku asks. It’s difficult to not look anywhere else other than Tenn’s face, but Riku fears that if he lets his gaze stray even just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> bit, he doesn’t know what he would do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nearly jumps out from his skin when Tenn suddenly holds his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku, kiss me,” Tenn says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku blinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And...for tonight...” Tenn’s cheeks redden. “Just call me Tenn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The change in the atmosphere is so noticeable that the difference could have been palpable. He doesn’t miss the change of tone in Tenn’s voice, nor the insinuation behind his requests. They’ve kissed several times before, but from the way Tenn is looking at him to the way he is dressed, as well as the way his hands are slowly trailing up Riku’s arm -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn wants something else this time. Something, if Riku has to be honest, that Riku really wants to give him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama,” he says in a strangled tone, “You’re playing a very dangerous game.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn smiles, looking a little coy now. “I do like games.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m an alpha,” Riku tries, “And you...you’re set to marry someone else. If they smell me on you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, don’t you?” Tenn says, cutting off Riku’s words, “The maids have told you by now, haven’t they? Maiko-san and Ayano-san.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku pauses. “...were you the one who told them to tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserved to know,” Tenn whispers back, holding Riku’s hands tighter. “I don’t want any more secrets. Not...not with the way I feel about you, and the way you feel about me.” There is a shadow flitting across his face. “Kujou-san will want to marry me soon. We have a few months at most, from what I’ve heard. I doubt he would leave for any more faraway business trips soon if the wedding is that soon. And as long as he’s around…” He meets Riku’s eyes with a desperate look. “You and I can’t spend as much time together anymore. So...before he returns next week, I want…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lets out a shuddering breath. “I want you to make love to me. Even if Kujou-san’s mark will be the one I am forced to bear, I don’t want him to be my first.” He looks at Riku. “I want it to be with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku swallows heavily, the sound of his blood rushing in his vein loud in his ears. “My scent will be on you -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By the time he’s here, it will be long gone,” Tenn insists, “So please...</span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he begs, “I’ve thought about this long and hard. I’ve endured everything that’s thrown at me because I know my place in this world. So please Riku...just give me what I want. Just for tonight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Tenn pleading to him like this...it’s hard for Riku to hold onto his self-control. Because as much as he is aware of the fact that there are eyes on him in this manor, tonight...in Tenn’s room -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to take this chance to be with Tenn in every way possible, before he is forced to give him up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Riku moves his hands to grab Tenn’s shoulders, pull him closer before crashing their lips together into a heated, desperate kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their kisses before have been sweet and gentle and mostly chaste - this kiss is greedy and desperate, and when Riku swipes Tenn’s bottom lip, the boy parts his lips readily, wrapping his arms around Riku’s neck and tilting his face to deepen the kiss. Riku is barely aware that they’re moving backwards towards the bed, his mind too fogged up from the sensation of their tongues sliding wetly against one another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn tastes sweet, and Riku wants to savor all of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Tenn stumbles backwards onto the mattress, he pulls Riku down with him. Barely breaking off the kiss, Riku cages Tenn underneath him, pinning him with his body weight with his arms braced at each side of Tenn’s head. Tenn lets out a moan when Riku’s mouth moves to kiss along the arch of his throat, his hands moving to tangle into Riku’s hair while his legs wrap around Riku’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Riku,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he breathes out, “T-that feels good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way he says his name is reminiscent of the night of Tenn’s heat where he jerked off on this very same bed with Riku just a few feet away from him. That night, Tenn had said his name filled with shame - now he says his name filled with wanton desire and being this close to Tenn’s scent glands and inhaling the thick smell of pure </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>quickly filling the air -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku growls without meaning to, licking a wet stripe up Tenn’s neck. He finds a dark and primal satisfaction running through him when Tenn lets out another moan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha-ah, Riku…” he gasps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it feel good, Tenn?” Riku asks roughly. It feels natural now calling Tenn’s name without the honorific attached. His hands move to pinch Tenn’s nipples through his nightgown, causing Tenn to buck up against him. “Do you like it if I touch you like this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes!” Tenn cries out, “Riku, it feels really good, mmph~!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wearing such a pretty little thing...you know how to present yourself to me, don’t you, Tenn?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku is only half aware of the words spilling out from his mouth. He is filled with the desire to touch Tenn everywhere. To make him feel so good that Riku is the only thing he registers. Even if it’s just for tonight, in just this room. He wants Tenn to see, hear and sense only him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He closes his lips around a hardened nipple, smiling a little when Tenn makes a broken sound as he arches off the bed. Even though the fabric still separates them, Tenn’s body is sensitive to his touch. It’s a stark reminder of what kind of body Tenn has, and what kind of effects Riku’s pheromones have on it. This time, Tenn seems to welcome it, exposing his scent glands for all Riku to see, pressing himself closer against Riku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s other hand reaches down, pulling the nightgown so the material rides up Tenn’s stomach until his fingers find their target. A thin band of what feels like a small underwear - the material barely big enough to cover the entirety of Tenn’s cock, which is already leaking and hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hngh!” Tenn cries out when Riku slips his hand under Tenn’s underwear to wrap his fingers around his cock, “Y-you’re touching there - mn~!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not want to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn shakes his head. “I w-want it but ha-ah!” His breathing turns harsh as he throws his head back. “It feels - hngh! - so much...I d-don’t -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moans high and pretty when Riku moves his hand, flicking his wrist and swiping his thumb over the tip. Tenn’s cock is on the smaller side, the length a little less than the entirety of Riku’s palm. It’s cute in a way - just like the rest of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Has no one touched you before here? Aside from yourself?” Riku asks, his voice hoarse, “Is this how you touched yourself that night while thinking of me...while I was in the same room as you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes,” Tenn stutters, his speech slurred and broken by the sounds of pleasures he lets out with each of Riku’s ministrations. “Hngh - just l-like that,,,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so wet already, Tenn. How much have you wanted me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since before you confessed to me…” Tenn breathes out, “Even then, I’ve imagined -” He keens when Riku’s fingers massage his balls, teasing the shape and the weight of them in his hand. “I’ve imagined that y-you would be the one to -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To what, Tenn?” Riku coaxes, “I won’t know unless you tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That you would be the one to mark me!” Tenn cries out, his breathing becoming more and more erratic as Riku speeds up his movements. “I wanted you...instead of -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t get to say the name. Riku doesn’t want him to say that person’s name. He purposely increases the intensity of his strokes until Tenn is thrusting his hips forwards to meet Riku’s touches halfway. To muffle out his sounds, Tenn bites the back of his hand, though the pleasure is evident on his face from the way his cheeks are heavily flushed and how his eyes have rolled slightly to the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Riku, I’m g-going to -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it, Tenn,” Riku growls heatedly, “You said you wanted me for so long, didn’t you? Show me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn’s nails dig painfully into Riku’s shoulders when he finally comes with a broken cry. There is something warm spurting into Riku’s hand, staining his palm white. Some of Tenn’s release splatters on the small patch of his skin above his navel, dirtying the red translucent material of his nightgown. Tenn breathes heavily as his body trembles in the aftermath of his release, his fingers leaving Riku’s shoulder to land uselessly at his sides.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku stares at Tenn, drinking in the sight of the boy splayed out underneath him, his legs spread and his hair fanned out across the mattress like a soft halo. His pupils are blown when Tenn looks at Riku. The air is thick with the scent of arousal - both Tenn’s and Riku’s. When Riku’s eyes drift downwards, he sees a small wet patch underneath Tenn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mattress is stained with Tenn’s slick, further proof of the boy’s desires.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something animalistic bubbles under Riku’s skin. Tenn looks so </span>
  <em>
    <span>delectable </span>
  </em>
  <span>like this and he had offered himself to Riku for him to take. It would be so easy to pull Tenn into his arms, tilt his throat to the side and part his lips to bite -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels arms push against his chest and an urgent cry of his name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku, s-stop!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku blinks and looks down. Tenn’s face is merely inches away from his, much closer than Riku remembers it being. The expression on the boy’s face is also different - his eyes are wide with panic and his lips are halfway parted as if he is about to scream. His hands are still pressing insistently against Riku’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Riku realizes two things. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One: his canines have elongated - sharp enough to be able to pierce skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two: his hand is forcefully pressing against the side of Tenn’s head to expose his throat towards him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if he’s been electrocuted, Riku stumbles back until his head hits the headboard. He jerks back his hands before cradling them against his chest, staring at Tenn with a look that is a mixture of horror and surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Tenn-sama!” he sputters, reverting back to the honorific, “I’m sorry. I d-didn’t mean to. I didn’t know what overcame me. I swear it wasn’t my intention to…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He trails off, knowing how useless his words are. While alphas having sex with unmated omegas without ever marking them is nothing short of uncommon, Riku is playing on very thin ice here. How could he have forgotten where he is and what is at risk? Actually, never mind that -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had lost control and clearly did something Tenn would not have wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Riku whispers, looking down, “I didn’t mean to do something you didn’t want. I have no excuses...I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that I don’t want it,” Tenn whispers, surprising Riku. He looks up to see Tenn already sitting on the mattress, one hand on his chest. “If I had a choice, it would always be you, Riku. It’s just that…” He shivers, wrapping his arms around himself before crumbling into himself. “Kujou-san...if I ever...if I ever betray him by letting myself get marked or agreeing to marry someone else without his consent, he said he will...he will…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn alarms Riku yet again when he starts to cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He said he will </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>me,” he sobs, “Do you remember that boy I told you about? T-the one who I said was sold to another alpha family?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Riku whispers, already afraid of what’s to come. “Is he…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was another kept omega. He was brought in when I was 10 and he was about to be sold again to another alpha family to be...to be used as a….” Tenn chokes on his words. “I wanted to help him escape and just when I thought everything went well, we got caught and…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tense silence. Riku could guess what happens next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kujou-san made me watch,” Tenn says in hushed voice, “He made me watch as he strangled him and no matter how much Haruka begged, Kujou-san kept squeezing and squeezing until -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cuts himself off again before more tears trail down his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to marry Kujou-san, but I also don’t want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he sobs one last time before collapsing forward, burying his face into the mattress. Riku rushes forward and coaxes Tenn to cry against his chest instead, holding him tightly in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama, I...I had no idea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My heat cycles are becoming more erratic,” Tenn adds brokenly, “I’m sure Tanabata-san has been reporting this to him, so that’s why Kujou-san is suddenly so eager to speed up the marriage. Riku, in truth...I don’t want to. I really don’t want to be his bonded omega but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have no choice.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he continues to cry, Riku continues to hold him close, his head lifting up to look at the ceiling. Usually, there would be so many emotions swirling in his mind when it comes to Tenn, but now…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is only one certain emotion in him now. Along with one certain goal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He releases Tenn from his embrace to hold his hands, looking deeply into Tenn’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do have a choice,” Riku says, “I will give you one right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku…?” Tenn sounds unsure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A week from now when Kujou-sama arrives at the manor, both of us will be long gone,” Riku vows determinedly, “I will take you out of here, Tenn-sa -....Tenn. Then...” He brushes Tenn’s knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can finally be together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: Explicit rape</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter six</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The plan is simple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a week left until Kujou Takamasa returns from his business trip, the master-servant pair knows that they have no time to waste. They put up a pretense of normalcy, though when Tenn is attending class, Tenn takes the opportunity to order Riku to fetch something from his room so Riku has the chance to roam around the manor and the estate. He maps out the manor according to Tenn’s words and during his daily chores outside of Tenn’s classes, he observes as many nooks and crannies of the estate as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He also spends the day  memorizing the servants’ and guards’ schedules, eventually finding a gap in the schedule where there is a small window of time when the guards change, leaving the main gate unattended. The change occurs at night, where most of the servants are asleep and the many routes would have been cleared from prying eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two days from now,” Riku says later that night as he prepares Tenn for bed, “When all your classes are done for the week and to give you time to prepare whatever you need to. We’ll leave then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn searches Riku’s face. “The escape route...has been decided?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. But we’ll need to be quiet and quick. We only have so much time until the guards come back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what of life after the escape?” Tenn asks, his hands drifting upwards to press against Riku’s chest, “What will we do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have...a contact who can help us,” Riku says with a small smile, “We’ll quickly run to a town further than the one nearby so it will still be a trek after we escape. We might not be able to rest as much until then. Will you be okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn bites his lips. “I don’t know,” he admits, “But...as long as Riku is here, I’ll try my best.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s eyes soften. “Tenn-sama…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And,” Tenn looks at Riku deeply in the eyes, “When we...After everything is over...when we can finally be together.” He chews his inner cheek, suddenly shy. His cheeks are dusted pink as he says his next words. “Call me Tenn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku stares at Tenn, suddenly at a loss for words. Tenn waits for his answers, his gaze growing nervous at Riku’s silence. Just as he opens his mouth to say something else, Riku leans down and captures his lips into a deep kiss - one that draws out muffled surprised sound from Tenn, before the boy melts under his touch and leans into the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn’s lips feel incredibly soft under his and his mouth taste so sweet that it is addicting. Riku couldn’t get enough of Tenn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And soon, if they can make it past the gate and far enough from the estate -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku won’t ever need to let him go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Riku whispers against Tenn’s lips, “I can’t wait until we can be together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn holds Riku tight, unwilling to let go. “Mmph.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day of their planned escape arrives in a blink of an eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku feels the nervousness thrum under his skin, alongside with anticipation, as he goes about his day normally. He finishes the last of his chores and attends to Tenn, catching Tenn’s eyes every now and then and sharing a knowing smile at his young master. Tenn returns the smile, and like Riku, tries not to show the nervousness and anticipation of tonight’s plans on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Tenn holds his hand and squeezes it, however, Riku could tell that he is looking forward to tonight almost as much as he fears it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything will be alright,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Riku vows internally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>We will make this work. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightfall soon arrives. The pair stands in front of Tenn’s room as Tenn looks inside of it for one last time. He had spent perhaps his entire life in this room - now, if everything goes well, he won’t ever have to look at it ever again. It is a little sad leaving behind a place he grew up in...but the excitement and anticipation of finally leaving this life behind outweighs any other hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have everything ready?” Riku asks, “Once we escape this estate, it will be quite a trek to the town I have in mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn pats his satchel bag. “I’ll make it through. I won’t slow you down, Riku,” he says determinedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku smiles softly, moving in to kiss Tenn on the lips again. Tenn responds readily, pressing himself closer against Riku before wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck. It’s tempting to kiss him longer, to fully enjoy Tenn and bask in his sweet scent and warm presence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the clock is ticking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reluctantly pulls away, holding Tenn’s hands before nodding. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They maneuver their way through the manor, keeping as quiet as possible. As they’re running towards the front door, a thought flashes through Riku’s head. He doesn’t say it out loud because everything is as uncertain as it is, but -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though they’re trying their best to be quiet and maneuver through all the blind spots Riku had mapped out in his head, he couldn’t help but to think of how...</span>
  <em>
    <span>easy</span>
  </em>
  <span> this feels.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had expected at least a few guards wandering about but as they ran, the hallways and the pathways leading to the estate’s entrance were completely empty. It could be that they’re just lucky and it is all a coincidence, but Riku couldn’t ignore the wariness building inside of his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he comforts himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soon, just a bit more and then we’ll be -</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears a startled scream from Tenn behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama!” He turns around to find Tenn on the ground. “Are you okay?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I tripped over something…” Tenn winces, “My ankle hurts, I -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pauses, his face suddenly twisting into growing horror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the same time, Riku feels multiple presence behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nanase-san, I must say I’m disappointed,” a familiar female voice says flatly, “Despite my warnings, you still insist on pulling this stunt. I do dislike it when my faith in someone is misplaced.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku realizes two things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One, the thing that Tenn tripped over is a long rope, connected between two trees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two, the guards he had not seen prior now surround him, led by the head maid himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had walked into a trap. Somehow, their plans have been discovered. From the look on the head maid’s face, he could even tell that they have been anticipated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the horrified look on Tenn’s face is not directed towards the head maid. Rather, Tenn seems to be looking past her. Towards an approaching figure shrouded in the shadows, whose face soon comes into view as the head maid gives way for the person to pass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is a man - an alpha whose presence is so powerful that it makes even an alpha such as Riku stagger back. He sees the cold smile on the man’s first before he notices the amusement dancing in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Tenn stammers out a single name, Riku realizes too late who the man is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“K-Kujou-san,” Tenn says shakily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou Takamasa. Tenn’s fiance, and Riku’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>master.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn hasn’t stopped apologizing the entire way they were dragged back inside the manor. Although he still shows some semblance of a struggle, the look he gives Kujou as the man pulls his wrist roughly towards the manor is that of intense fear. Riku is being held back by several guards, who make sure he doesn’t even have the slightest chance of escaping their grip and reach out for Tenn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m s-sorry, Kujou-san,” Tenn stammers, “I-I was wrong. I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. I-I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This sort of fear is different from the one he displayed towards Sato Yukio. Tenn is incredibly meek now, his entire body shaking as he allows himself to be pulled forward by Kujou. The stream of apologies coming from his lips is beginning to border on the edge of hysteria. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou Takamasa merely smiles coolly at him, his glance brief before he resumes walking. He hasn’t said a single thing, and yet he is already capable of reducing Tenn into a near-hysterical mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair get taken to the main hallway of the manor where Kujou roughly lets go of Tenn’s hand, the momentum causing Tenn to stumble onto the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama!” Riku screams, his struggles against the guards renewing. He turns to Kujou. “If you’re going to punish anyone, punish me!” he cries, his voice tinged with desperation, “It was my plan, Kujou-sama. Tenn-sama is innocent!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou’s eyes finally slide to meet his. The man takes a few steps forward, his hands reaching out to grip Riku’s chin to force his face towards him. His skin against Riku’s is pale and cold. Along with the seemingly lightless look in his eyes, Kujou reminds Riku of a corpse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou tilts his head in consideration, the corner of his lips pulled slightly upwards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When your parents sold me to you, they said I could do anything to you. Turn you into my slave, if I so desire it,” Kujou says calmly, “I merely employed you as a servant instead as a respect towards your family, who were...acquainted for a very long time, Riku-kun. Now, I wonder if that was a mistake on my part.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kujou-sama, if you wish to, I can -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Kujou interrupts, “There would be no meaning to that now.” He releases Riku and turns back to Tenn. “Tenn,” he purrs, “I do miss you, my little bride. I must say I am disappointed to come home to this instead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“K-Kujou-san, I-I…” Tenn hasn’t stopped shaking, the fear on his face only intensifying with each passing second. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry...I was wrong -!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you are, Tenn,” Kujou says, “When I hired Riku-kun as your personal attendant despite him being an alpha, I did that with the same purpose I hired those alpha instructors for you in the past. All of whom have been fired, of course. Do you want to know what it is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn doesn’t respond, too terrified to make a single sound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was to test you, little bride,” Kujou says, “I kept careful tabs on everyone, including Riku-kun. I even knew of you revealing my plan to marry you early to him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn flinches.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Knowing the threat that hangs over your head, I wonder what happens if I leave you alone with all these alphas who can take you away from this place if you so much ask for it,” Kujou continues with a cold smile, “I want to see just how loyal you are to me, Tenn. But it looks like I’ve gotten my answer to that, now haven’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn makes a strangled sound at the back of his throat, scrambling to throw himself at Kujou’s feet. He looks pitiful like that, bowing all the way to the floor as he starts to apologize again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Kujou-san!” he wails, “P-Please spare me. I’ll never do it again! I’ll be a good bride, I-I…” He is starting to hyperventilate and when he looks back up at Kujou, Riku sees the tears running down his cheeks. “Please forgive me, Kujou-san, I was wrong, I was wrong! Please spare me,</span>
  <em>
    <span> please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kujou-sama! Please punish me instead!” Riku begs as well, “Please! Turn me into a slave, kill me, I don’t care, just -,” He throws Kujou another look of desperation. “Please don’t hurt Tenn-sama!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn looks at Riku briefly, his eyes widening in shock. “Riku, don’t say that, I -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is all very touching,” Kujou interrupts, “But you two can rest easy. I have no plans on taking anyone’s life. It’s all very troublesome, if I have to admit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Tenn and Riku could react, Kujou’s smile stretches a little wider. “I have a much suitable punishment for both of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kujou-san…?” Tenn asks, his voice wavering with uncertainty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou crouches to meet Tenn’s eyes, caressing the boy’s cheek with what looks like affection. “I’ve decided I won’t wait for a few months,” he says, “What’s stopping me to take you now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a pause before Riku hears a sharp intake of breath. It was then Riku’s mind fully processed the implication of Kujou’s words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His fears are confirmed when Kujou gestures lazily at the guards. “Hold him down,” he says, glancing briefly at Riku, “Make sure he watches everything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No no no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou then turns to the servants. “The rest of you…” His eyes gleam as he gestures towards Tenn. “Strip him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama!” Riku screams, “No, no! Don’t!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn’s screams soon join his when the servants waste no time holding him down before tugging at his clothes. “No, what are you doing?!” Tenn shrieks, “No, stop! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Despite his pleas, the servants continue forcefully stripping him off his clothing. First his top, then his pants. When the last of his undergarments have been tugged away, they hold his limbs down so Tenn could not curl into himself. He is fully exposed to Kujou now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kujou-san, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tenn begs through his tears, “Please don’t do this. I’ll do anything else, just please -!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what, Tenn?” Kujou asks, “You’ll have to be more specific.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please…” Tenn whispers brokenly, “Not in front of Riku.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His words, even as desperate as they are, seem to fuel Kujou’s sadism further. He cards his fingers through the boy’s hair before tugging the locks painfully, earning a cry from Tenn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite the contrary, Tenn,” he says, “Riku-kun is the one person who needs to see this the most.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at Riku, the glee on his face apparent now. His eyes are now lit up with a hint of growing insanity as he bares his teeth at the red-haired alpha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch closely, Riku-kun,” he sings, “This is why we alphas keep omegas.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a noticeable change in the air as soon as he says those words. Even the guards and servants around him seem increasingly uncomfortable. Kujou’s alpha’s pheromones are now thick in the air - thick enough that it makes Riku’s hackles rise in warning. He is filled with the sudden need to flee the scene.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or to tear Kujou’s throat to pieces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn, on the other hand, gasps audibly, sinking to the floor when the servants release him. He curls into himself, his breathing growing more and more harsh. There is another scent intermingling with Kujou’s pheromones in the air. Something sweet. Something alluring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something Riku is all too familiar with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Tenn lifts up his gaze, his cheeks are deeply flushed. Drool wets his lips as he pants, his tongue sticking out. When the sweet smell intensifies, Riku’s gaze flickers downwards automatically. There is a wet patch on the carpets, darkening its color.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“K-Kujou-san…” Tenn gasps weakly, “W-why…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’ll feel good, Tenn,” Kujou purrs, “Aren’t I a kind fiance?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou had forced Tenn to go into heat. It makes the reality of what he is about to do even much more unbearable, causing Riku to struggle with renewed favor, screaming his throat raw as he begs Kujou to let Tenn go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou ignores him, striding over to Tenn before pinning him down under his weight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“K-Kujou-san, please don’t…” Tenn cries, “Please, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>- hngh!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lets out an involuntary moan when Kujou mouths his throat, one hand reaching down to wrap around the boy’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that, Tenn,” Kujou says, “But your body is already desperate for my touch. Don’t fight it, my little bride. This was the role you were meant to play.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lifts Tenn’s legs to hook them over his shoulders, pulling the boy roughly towards him by the hips before lifting it slightly. When Tenn sees Kujou hastily unbuckling his pants, his pupils shrink, his heart pounding a mile a minute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kujou-san, please don’t!” he screams, “Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>- ha-ah!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His screams are cut off when Kujou thrusts into him deep, filling him all the way to the hilt without giving Tenn time to adjust. Riku watches in stunned silence as it happens, unable to tear his eyes away from Tenn, whose mouth parts to let out a silent cry. Kujou grunts as he continues pushing into him, gripping Tenn’s hips tightly enough to surely leave bruises the next day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he bottoms up, Tenn is panting beneath him, tears leaking from his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you, Tenn,” Kujou chuckles breathlessly, “You’re so wet around me. See how your body accepts me so easily?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He punctuates his words by pulling out slightly before slamming into Tenn again. Tenn lets out a loud broken cry, his head thrown back at the force of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“K-Kujou-san, s-stop,” he gasps, “It h-hurts, please. I’m not r-ready!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his words, the moans that slips from his lips are so lewd and debased that Riku is left speechless, unable to react as he watches Kujou continuously thrusting into Tenn in a stunned, horrified silence. When Kujou changes the angle of his thrusts, hooking one of Tenn’s legs higher up before rocking against him roughly, Tenn keens high, his nails digging into the carpet below.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds of pleasure mixed in the lewd sounds of the wet squelching sounds of skin against skin is so terribly obscene. Riku doesn’t want to hear it, but it’s like he’s rooted in place. Unable to move. Unable to look away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it feel good, my little bride?” Kujou asks, “I’ve waited so long to consummate our marriage like this.” He grins when he sees the terror mixed in with the forced pleasure on Tenn’s face. “That look of despair on your face...it drives me absolutely insane.” He accompanies the last word with a particularly hard thrust - enough to draw out a scream from Tenn. “How does it feel to be fucked while your lover is watching, Tenn?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As though he just remembered Riku is still in the room, Tenn throws him a desperate look. “Don’t look, Riku!” he sobs, “Please, look away! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please - mmph! Hn~!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kujou’s cock dragging along his walls and brushing against his prostate is maddening and he could feel his release nearing. The sweet smell of his pheromones as well as the scent of sex is thick in the air, further clouding Tenn’s mind. “R-Riku...d-don’t l-look…Hn~!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His sounds are growing more and more debased. Much to Tenn’s horror, he finds himself squeezing around Kujou’s cock, as if his body is eager for more of that friction. It floods him with shame, but when Kujou hits that spot inside of him again, he mewls loudly, his toes curling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m close, sweetheart,” Kujou says hoarsely, “I won’t knot you yet, Tenn, but I will do something else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou forces Tenn to his hands and knees, the sudden change in position causing Kujou’s cock to sink deeper inside of Tenn and drawing out another moan from the omega. He reaches from behind and presses a hand against Tenn’s jaw, tilting his head upwards and exposing his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku comes to the realization as to what Kujou plans to do, just as Tenn does.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kujou-san, n-no! I don’t want it!” he shrieks, “Not yet, n-no -!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou sinks his teeth into Tenn’s throat, effectively marking him. Tenn comes with a loud stuttered cry, his release coming out in white ropes onto his stomach and the carpet below. His mouth is parted, his tongue wet with drool as the combined sensation of his orgasm and Kujou’s act of marking crashes down onto him, effectively throwing him off the edge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou comes inside him with a shuddered groan, his teeth still deep inside Tenn’s throat. Some leaks from Tenn’s hole, trickling down the boy’s pale, milky thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally releases Tenn, the boy slumps to the ground bonelessly. As he catches his breath, Riku sees that his eyes are open, blankly staring at nothing as tears trail down his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou, pleased, leans down and kisses the bite mark on Tenn’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re bound now, my little bride,” he murmurs, “My mate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guards release Riku, who sinks to his knees on the floor. He hears a loud cracking sound from deep inside of him as he stares at Kujou gathering Tenn’s limp body into his arms, capturing Tenn’s lips into a heated kiss. Kujou’s gaze is on Riku - one filled with mockery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku wonders if the cracking sound he heard was from his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>End of Part I. </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have exams soon so part II may be a little late (a few weeks up to a month) but if my schedule clears up, I'll work on it earlier.</p>
<p>That being said, Part II will come with PLENTY of warnings. That is when Riku's corruption begins, and I will warn you that this is not a feel-good fic. So please consider carefully if you want to proceed to part II when it finally comes out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The story from this point on will get increasingly sexual, but Riku's behavior and motives will also becoming more and more questionable. Another reminder that this fic is not a feel-good one, so please proceed with care and look at the tags before reading a chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Part II </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“My mind is a wishbone drying. I hold it taut &amp; pull to break.”</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>― Emily Skaja, Brute: Poems</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter seven</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One month has passed since then. </p><p> </p><p>The color of the carpet reminds Riku of the color of blood - it’s a more muted shade, but the longer he stares at it, the more striking the similarities become. He doesn’t dare to look up. It’s not that he’s not allowed to - Kujou would probably be more pleased if he does - but if he looks up, he knows he won’t be able to bear with the sight that would greet him.</p><p> </p><p>He tries to block the sounds that come out from Tenn’s lips, which are now occupied by Kujou’s own as the pair of husband and wife kiss on the reading chair. Tenn is straddling Kujou’s lap, his fingers gripping the front of his husband’s shirt as he whimpers into the kiss, his eyes squeezed shut and his brows furrowed. </p><p> </p><p>Ever since Kujou marked Tenn a month ago, he has been openly touchy with Tenn and hasn’t left his side as often as he did before. Although they still sleep in separate bedrooms, Riku learns not to attend to Tenn for the night when Kujou summons Tenn to his bedroom, knowing that his young master would not return to his own for that particular night. </p><p> </p><p>Tenn squeaks when one of Kujou’s hand reaches to grope him through his skirt, tearing his lips away for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“K-Kujou-san,” he stammers, sounding breathless.</p><p> </p><p>“What did I tell you to call me, Tenn?” Kujou asks.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn hesitates. Riku is still not looking at them, his gaze downcast determinedly towards the carpet. Tenn’s bottom lip trembles when he finally says out the endearment he is forced to use.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Husband,” he says quietly, “U-um, perhaps we should proceed with today’s reading?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Aren’t you enjoying my company as it is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but…” Tenn shifts awkwardly, trapped in Kujou’s firm embrace. When Tenn and Riku arrived at the reading room earlier, Kujou had immediately asked Tenn to sit on his lap before proceeding to kiss him, all with Riku still in the room. “I, um...I think I’m a bit behind with this week’s readings. My instructor will be displeased.”</p><p> </p><p>His new reading instructor is another beta woman - the only thing that comforts Tenn these days. Despite her strictness, Riku could tell that Tenn now looks forward to her lessons, if it meant getting away from Kujou.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn whimpers involuntarily when Kujou nuzzles his throat, his nose brushing along Tenn’s scent glands. </p><p> </p><p>“K-Ku - I mean, husband -,”</p><p> </p><p>Kujou chuckles. “Alright, alright. I suppose we should read now. I haven’t seen you properly these past few days, that’s all. So I miss you dearly, my little wife.” He smiles at Tenn. “Do you miss me too, Tenn?”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn drops his gaze. “...yes, I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope Riku-kun has been taking care of you on my behalf.” </p><p> </p><p>This snaps Riku’s attention back to Kujou, who looks at Riku expectantly. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Kujou-sama,” Riku says softly, “I made sure every single one of Tenn-sama’s needs are met.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well, my bride does look very well taken care of,” Kujou concedes, “Despite everything, I do suppose you are suited to serve him.” He smiles knowingly. “Perhaps it’s because the two of you are twins that you are well compatible with each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn flinches in Kujou’s arms, his head turning to sneak a glance at Riku. Riku’s expression remains unchanging, though he nods once more.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been separated since birth as you said,” Riku murmurs, “That couldn’t possibly be true.”</p><p> </p><p>The revelation of their relationship had been revealed to Tenn and Riku the night of Tenn’s forced bonding. It was said hours after the incident, when Tenn had been cleaned up and dressed in silk nightgowns, his body leaning weakly against Kujou’s chest on the bed. Riku had been ordered to freshen up before meeting the newly mated pair at Kujou’s bedroom, and the boy had been still in a state of shock that the guards had to drag him there before he slumped to the floor on his knees in front of Kujou. Tenn was still in a weak daze and barely looked at Riku.</p><p> </p><p>That was until Kujou told them the entire truth.</p><p> </p><p>“There would be no point keeping it a secret any longer,” Kujou had said, “I suppose you two ought to know. Perhaps then you could stop being so foolish.” He had smiled at Riku, just before he held Tenn tighter in his arms and pressed a kiss on the boy’s temple. “You two are twins, Riku-kun. Tenn. Just as your parents sold me to you, Riku-kun, your parents sold Tenn to me when he was just a baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn is the older twin, Riku learnt that night - an older twin he never had the chance to meet until a month ago, but not as his brother, but as his young master. The moment their parents found out that Tenn inherited the genes of an omega, a swift arrangement to have him sold to another alpha family was made. For the Nanase clan, who had been facing a continuous decline in everything imaginable, the money that Tenn would have made as an omega born from an alpha family would have been enough to keep them afloat for a long time to come.</p><p> </p><p>(It didn’t last long, in the end, for the curse that ran through their bloodline is unrelenting, but their parents didn’t know that yet.)</p><p> </p><p>The twins never had the chance to bond as siblings before Tenn was taken away and sold to the highest bidder - an old family acquaintance, Kujou Takamasa.</p><p> </p><p>"This makes us brother-in-laws, doesn't it?" Kujou had smirked at him that night. “You can call him by a proper honorific, if you like.” He had tilted his head, waiting. "Go on. Call him your brother, Riku-kun."</p><p> </p><p>Riku never did, at least not in front of Kujou.</p><p> </p><p>But he did to himself, and several times, when he could, in front of -</p><p> </p><p>Riku is only faintly aware of Kujou releasing Tenn from his embrace so the boy now sits on one of Kujou’s knees instead, like a pampered child. Tenn never looks comfortable with how Kujou makes him act around him - like a docile, clingy omega who is never too far from his alpha’s touch -, but Tenn never dares to disobey. He lets himself be arranged into however Kujou wants him to appear, even with Riku watching every move.</p><p> </p><p>“Riku-kun,” Kujou calls out his name. He holds out one hand towards him, while his other hand closes around Tenn’s wrist to pull it forward. “How careless of me. I had been so eager to see my cute little wife that I forgot to let you greet me properly. Won’t you come do that now?” </p><p> </p><p>There is a thin smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been two months, hasn’t it? The Kujou household is taking such good care of you, despite what happened a month prior. Aren’t you glad to have us as your masters, Riku-kun?”</p><p> </p><p>Riku steps forward before sinking to one knee, his hands reaching out to take Kujou’s and Tenn’s hands in his, before kissing the tips of their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Kujou-sama. Tenn-sama.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn looks at Riku, grateful that his face is not towards Kujou so the man he now calls his husband could not see the conflicted expression on it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It is not until night time when everyone has retired, that Riku finally stops pretending.</p><p> </p><p>“Riku,” Tenn says quietly, not looking at him as he stands by the door, “I can handle the rest for tonight so you can -,”</p><p> </p><p>“Tenn-nii,” Riku interrupts. The name startles Tenn, who finally meets his eyes apprehensively. It’s an honorific Riku had started recently using in private when he is sure no one is around. “It’s been...it’s been a long while. Can I… Can I kiss you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn gasps softly, his eyes darting around again before he shakily reaches out to grasp at Riku’s clothes to tug the boy inside. <em> “Please.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Riku wastes no time - his hand is already pressed against Tenn’s soft cheek as he brings the boy’s face closer to his and pressing their lips together. Kissing Tenn feels like a fresh breath of air, and the boy tastes so <em> sweet </em>on his tongue that Riku finds himself pressing closer against the boy. They’re moving backwards, their lips still on each other, and when Tenn stumbles back onto the mattress, Riku towers over him, careful not to let his weight crush Tenn.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you disgusted?” Tenn asks breathlessly, a moan slipping from his mouth when Riku’s lips move to caress the junction of his jaw, “We’re siblings and I’m...I’m already mated to Kujou-san, and yet I still want -,” His legs curl around Riku’s waist, pulling the boy closer.</p><p> </p><p>“How can I be disgusted with you?” Riku says, “My feelings for you...haven't changed one bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Riku… <em> ah-! </em> ” Tenn grips Riku’s shoulders when he feels Riku’s teeth nick the spot where his scent glands are. “S-stop, not there. It’s - <em> hm~! </em>- too risky, Riku. Kujou-san will surely smell y-you t-there -,”</p><p> </p><p>Riku reluctantly pulls away, looking at Tenn below him. “And yet, you’re willing to do everything else with me?”</p><p> </p><p>There is that conflicted look in Tenn’s eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything else...I can mask,” Tenn answers softly, “Even if you…” His cheeks flush red. “Even if you release inside of me, I can get rid of the smell as long as I wash thoroughly enough. You know that, don’t you? That’s how...that’s how omegas are passed around.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku does know that. It is what makes omega trades so convenient. As long as the alpha doesn’t disturb the scent gland, no matter how many times the alpha releases inside an omega, the smell can be washed away so the omega will be acceptable to be received by the next alpha if they are sold again. </p><p> </p><p>That is why when they first started seeing each other in secret, a week after the incident when Riku had kissed Tenn on impulse and being pleasantly surprised when Tenn didn’t pull away, Tenn had allowed Riku to go all the way with him. Their first time together had been on this very bed, done in a rush when Kujou was away for work for the evening.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Kujou returned, Tenn had none of Riku’s smell on him - the smell washed away thoroughly by the omega himself.</p><p> </p><p>Though since Kujou is already mated with Tenn, and the man does it with Tenn rather frequently these days -</p><p> </p><p>Riku could still smell Kujou on him, and that had been why he instinctively sought out to mask that scent with his own. Truth to be told, whenever Tenn washed himself after every time they met secretly like this so his scent could not be detected -</p><p> </p><p>Riku’s heart twists a little more. </p><p> </p><p>Tenn lets out a squeak when Riku parts his legs and lifts his hips, one finger already teasing the boy’s entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder why Kujou-sama lets me stay here,” Riku murmurs, “Is this another test of loyalty, Tenn-nii? Surely he knows that there is a possibility of us meeting each other. And with my scent so easily washed away -,” Tenn moans when Riku inserts the first finger, his tight heat sucking the digit in. “Perhaps I’m that good of an actor.”</p><p> </p><p>For in front of Kujou, he is meek and wouldn’t dare to disobey his master.</p><p> </p><p>In front of Tenn, he does not need to show that side of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Or is it because he thinks after knowing we’re brothers, our feelings would die down?” Riku inserts another finger, crooking the digits inside of Tenn and basking in the way the boy writhes and moans from his touch. “Tenn-nii, have you ever wondered why?”</p><p> </p><p>“R-Riku,” Tenn sobs, “I c-can’t answer that right now. I can’t think straight - <em> hngh! </em> ” Riku had added another finger. Tenn’s hole is relaxing and loosening. The boy is already grinding his hips against Riku’s fingers, eager for more. “Just please fuck me. I want you instead of - <em> hya! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t finish his sentence, for Riku had already taken out his fingers and replaced them with his cock, thrusting into him in one smooth motion.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha -ah! Mm - nn!” Tenn’s body is rocked forward with each powerful thrust. His walls are wet and warm around Riku’s cock, and each drag of the boy’s cock inside of him sends sparks of electricity up his spine. It’s not quite the same as when Kujou does it, however.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha he’s mated with can force pleasure onto Tenn no matter how he feels about doing it with Kujou. His body will accept Kujou no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>When Riku does it -</p><p> </p><p>“Are you in pain, Tenn-nii?” Riku asks hoarsely, “You’re taking me so well. Are you forcing yourself to do it?”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn shakes his head. “K-Keep going,” Tenn says, “It doesn’t matter how I feel. I w-want Riku to hold me.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite the sounds of pleasures that slip past his lips every now and then, Riku doesn’t miss the way his brows knot together as he endures the inevitable pain that comes with Riku’s lovemaking. There would be some pleasure mixed in, but for Tenn to make love to anyone who is not his mated alpha, his body would instinctively reject the person.</p><p> </p><p>Riku knows this. Tenn knows this. And yet, here they are, enduring all sorts of negative emotions and pain just so they can be together for the night. Just so they can forget the reality they are now in.</p><p> </p><p>When Riku comes inside of him, Tenn clenches down on him, his groans sounding more that of pain than any real pleasure. Something deep inside of Riku twists.</p><p> </p><p>For Tenn to only feel truly satisfied when it’s his mated alpha who fucks him, regardless of Tenn’s feelings for Riku -</p><p> </p><p>“R-Riku, w-wait, hm -!” Tenn’s hips buck when Riku starts to stroke the boy’s cock to bring him to a finish. “You d-don’t need to -,”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t be the only one who feels good,” Riku says roughly, “Kujou-sama isn’t the only one who can pleasure you, Tenn-nii.”</p><p> </p><p>“R-Riku -”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn comes not too long later, his release coming out in thin white ropes that land on his cheek and hair. </p><p> </p><p>“You have to go now,” Tenn says a while later, gathering his disheveled robes together before he makes his way to the adjacent bathroom. Riku could see some of his own cum still trickling down the boy’s thighs. “Go, before anyone catches you.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku swallows, that unsettling feeling growing in his gut.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to wash my scent away again, are you?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn doesn’t look at him again. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to,” he murmurs, and leaves Riku at that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the night carries on, the negative feeling in Riku’s heart only continues to grow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next afternoon, a large thick envelope arrived in the mail, addressed to none other than Kujou Takamasa. Riku doesn’t recognize the sender - perhaps another one of Kujou’s many clients. He sighs, taking it out of the mailbox and holding it firmly in his grip before beginning his search for the man.</p><p> </p><p>Kujou is not at work today, and Tenn told him this morning that Riku would not need to attend to him the entire day. Riku learns to put two and two together. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re probably having a meal together by now, I suppose,” Riku mutters to himself, “It’s lunch time. I should check the dining hall.”</p><p> </p><p>The dining hall is empty when Riku reaches the place, but there is one maid who is busy dusting the curtains. She tells him that Kujou is in the wing of the manor where his room and his office are at, but stops Riku before he could take another step. </p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t be near Kujou-sama’s wing right now,” the maid tells him, “He’s preoccupied.”</p><p> </p><p>Although the maid had obviously tried to be vague about it, Riku instantly knows what she means. He doesn’t let it show on his face, of course. He has to play his role of this meek personal attendant he had been reduced to after his punishment that night, who wouldn’t even think of the idea of displeasing his master.  </p><p> </p><p>So he plays it well, nodding and even looking a little embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p>“R-Right,” he says, “I shouldn’t disturb Kujou-sama when he’s spending time with Tenn-sama.”</p><p> </p><p>The maid gives him a pitying look. She had been there when Tenn was forcefully marked, and was somehow under the impression that after all that and the seemingly change in Riku’s outward personality, she needed to be kinder to him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take that for you,” she offers, reaching for the envelope, “I heard one of the gardeners need help with maintaining the shrubbery. You can go help him if you’d like.” She pauses, before shuffling on her feet. “I have a feeling Kujou-sama won’t be..um...apart from Tenn-sama for too often today. It’s his rare day off, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku struggles to maintain his expression and not let his real feelings show.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” he says, “I’ll go do that.”</p><p> </p><p>He bids goodbye to the maid, before making his way to the main hallway. After double-checking that no one is in sight, he makes a second left turn after the giant dining hall towards the place he had been just told not to go.</p><p> </p><p>The wing that leads to Kujou Takamasa’s bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>As he steps closer to the room, he could already smell it. He understands why the maid told him to stay away now. Anyone who has even just the slightest clue of the way of the world would know what’s going on behind those closed doors, even from a distance away.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, Riku keeps walking forward, his calm expression a contrast to the dark and hot anger bubbling in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>The sweet scent smell of Tenn’s thick arousal is cloying now, to the point of dizzying. He is standing in front of the door, the corner of his lips pulling up into a sardonic smile when he hears something from the other side.</p><p> </p><p>A muffled moan that is unmistakably Tenn’s.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not even his usual heat cycle - quite far from it even. But there is no mistaking that smell, neither is there mistaking those soft gasps that escape through the cracks of the door. Riku doesn’t need to guess what caused Tenn’s current state.</p><p> </p><p>After all, alphas can force their bonded omegas to submit anytime they wish. And if Tenn’s in a particularly fertile period, that forced submission may lead to a forced breeding in the process.</p><p> </p><p>If Tenn bears that man his pups… </p><p> </p><p>“K-Kujou-san, t-that’s too much.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku’s expression darkens at the sound of Tenn’s broken words, intermingling with sounds of his pleasure. It’s to be expected - they’re mated, after all. And yet, the feeling in Riku’s chest becomes more and more tangled up. There is a sudden desire that rises out from those knotted feelings. </p><p> </p><p>A desire to -</p><p> </p><p>Hurt Tenn, for hurting him. It’s irrational and ugly, and yet -</p><p> </p><p>Slowly to not make a single sound, Riku slides the door open by a tiny crack - small enough to allow him to peek inside without drawing attention. Thankfully, the room is dimly lit, so there won’t be a sudden stream of light to filter into the room that would surely draw their attention. It’s that same dimness that allows Riku’s eyes to adjust quicker - to make out the shapes on the large futon in the middle of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn is naked on the futon, lying on his back with his hands at each side of his head. His face is turned to the side, giving Riku a full view of his flushed skin and furrowed eyebrows, and the shine of his drool-slicked lips, which part to let out another broken moan. His throat makes a beautiful arch when he throws his head back, revealing a hint of the bite mark on his nape - the physical proof of his bond with Kujou.</p><p> </p><p>Kujou, who is currently caging Tenn underneath him, his hands pinning Tenn’s hands in place where he rocks against him. Unlike Tenn, Kujou is still mostly dressed, with only the top buttons of his shirt undone and his pants unbuckled. Even from where he is, Riku could see Kujou’s cock thrusting in and out of Tenn’s hole. There is a wet sound every time their hips connect, and when Riku’s gaze slides downwards, he sees the futon underneath Tenn’s ass is stained and wet with droplets of clear liquid.</p><p> </p><p> “Why don’t you call me by my name, Tenn?” Kujou asks breathlessly, earning a loud cry from Tenn when he snaps his hips forward particularly harder this time. “We’ve been mates for a month now. We belong to each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“I belong to you,” Tenn gasps out, his body arching off the futon a little. His legs curl around Kujou’s waist, unconsciously trapping Kujou’s body closer towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Those words are not said with affection. It’s said as a grim reminder - there is no belonging to each other in Kujou and Tenn’s relationship. Tenn may belong to Kujou, but both of them know Kujou has no desire to tie himself down exclusively to Tenn.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn belongs to Kujou, but Kujou does not belong to Tenn.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right, Tenn,” Kujou says with a smile, “You belong to me, my little bride. And no one else.” He licks the shell of Tenn’s ear, and grins darkly when the boy shudders at the touch. “Even before we bonded, I knew your body was made for me. We’ve done this so many times that your body remembers the shape of my cock. I will make a mess out of you, Tenn...so your body will never forget.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn lets out a startled cry when Kujou suddenly flips their position so that Tenn sits on his lap instead. The new position causes Kujou’s cock to sink deeper inside of him, and Tenn trembles against Kujou’s chest before he could help it. Riku could see just how wet Kujou must have induced Tenn’s body to be because the change of position is accompanied with a lewd sound that practically echoed in the room. Tenn makes a pretty sound, his eyes squeezed shut as he rides the pleasure coursing through him.</p><p> </p><p>The new position also reveals the red ribbon tied around the base of Tenn’s cock, with a small bell attached at its ends. </p><p> </p><p>“Ride me, Tenn,” Kujou orders, nipping at the boy’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>“H-huh? T-that’s too much, Kujou-san. I c-can’t - hngh!” Tenn keens high and pretty when Kujou thrusts into him once, his hands gripping Tenn’s hips so tightly that Riku is sure he will leave bruises on Tenn’s skin. The bell on Tenn’s cock gives a chime at the movement.</p><p> </p><p> “You can do it, Tenn,” Kujou murmurs, “Or should I leave you like this, wet and wanting? I’ll lock you in this room and ignore you until you come crying for me. Did you forget whose omega you are, my little bride?”</p><p> </p><p> Tenn shakes his head, a sob already ripping out from his throat. “No, Kujou-san. I-I remember. I’m yours. I won’t forget that.”</p><p> </p><p>Kujou smiles, kissing the bite mark on Tenn’s nape, eliciting another shudder from the boy. “Good. Give me a good show then.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku’s lips pull into a dark smile, the desire now beginning to overflow from his chest.</p><p> </p><p>If Tenn wants to give Kujou a show, then there is no harm with Riku taking a peek, is there? If he wants to be a whore so badly, Riku will let him just this once.</p><p> </p><p>After all, he adores his beloved Tenn-nii, no matter whose omega he is now. . He’s willing to be generous.</p><p> </p><p>Exhaling a quiet breath, Riku allows his expression to slip into his happy, eager-to-see-his-master mask, before he slides the door open with a flourish. “Tenn-sama, sorry for the intrusion! The maid told me that you’re -,”</p><p> </p><p>He pretends to cut himself off - he lets his expression morph into surprise, as if he didn’t expect to witness the scene before him. To see his beloved young master, naked and sweaty with a ribbon wrapped around his cock as he rides his alpha with a sex-crazed fervor. Tenn had been in the midst of rolling his hips and grinding against Kujou when Riku slid the door open, looking as though he was beginning to sink back into the pleasure haze that Kujou had forced upon him.</p><p> </p><p>When he sees Riku by the door, however, his body comes to a standstill, and the way his face almost immediately slips into a mask of mortification is absolutely delicious. </p><p> </p><p>“R-Riku…” he stutters, “I-I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, Riku-kun?” Kujou appears largely unconcerned by Riku’s sudden appearance, merely giving Riku a cool stare. “If you’re looking for Tenn, you can see that he’s preoccupied at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>He enunciates his words with another thrust, causing Tenn to squeak. The bell chimes loudly, breaking the silence along with Tenn’s sounds of pleasures.</p><p> </p><p>“M-my apologies!” Riku cries out, pretending to look mortified, “I will come back later! I-I’m sorry, I -,”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could step out of the room, however, Kujou speaks again.</p><p> </p><p> “Wait,” he says, “Stay where you are.”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t show it on his face, but Kujou’s words cause Riku to smile inwardly. How predictable. </p><p> </p><p>“K-Kujou-san? What are you…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, Riku-kun,” Kujou continues, ignoring the obvious distress in Tenn’s voice. “Have you ever done it with an omega before?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> None, except for yours.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Riku shakes his head. “No, Kujou-sama,” he says softly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve seen how an alpha mates with an omega, of course,” Kujou says with a knowing smile, “But there is one thing I suppose you haven’t seen.” He kisses the side of Tenn’s throat before continuing. “When an alpha finally knots their mated omega and breeds them.”</p><p> </p><p>As if sensing what Kujou is planning, Tenn begins to struggle, looking at Kujou with wide, terrified eyes. “Kujou-san, what are you planning to -,”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay where you are, boy,” Kujou continues, and Riku could hear the smile in his tone. “Let me give you a learning experience.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kujou-sama,” Riku says, looking up. He makes sure his voice sounds as if he wants to protest; that he couldn’t possibly do this -</p><p> </p><p>But as soon as he does, Kujou lifts Tenn’s hips, earning a hiss from the boy when Kujou’s cock slides out from his hole, only to slam him back down again roughly.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hn~! K-Kujou-san!” Tenn cries out, “N-no, please don’t do this. Not in front of -,”</p><p> </p><p>“Call me husband, Tenn,” Kujou reminds patiently.</p><p> </p><p>“H-husband- p-please-!”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to be shy, Tenn,” Kujou soothes, “You’re bonded with me. Riku-kun won’t feel anything. At least...nothing out of the ordinary.” He fixes a sharp look to Riku. “Don’t look away, boy. Watch everything I teach you.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku bites back a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, he nods meekly, and allows himself to even look terrified of this man in front of him. “Y-yes, Kujou-sama.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kujou - Husband, please don’t…!” he hears Tenn beg, “Please, please. Not in front of Riku!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tenn,” Kujou says, his voice dipping in warning, “Did you forget who you belong to? Whose bite you have on your neck?”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn makes a strangled sob, unable to refute it. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Kujou adds, his voice slipping back into gentleness, “Knowing the kind of person you are, maybe you’ll feel better with someone watching you.”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no, you’re -!”</p><p> </p><p>He never gets to finish that sentence, because Kujou have begun moving again, forcing Tenn to bounce on his lap. Forcing his hole to take his cock over and over again, eliciting all sorts of sounds from the boy in the process. The bell continues to chime with every movement, and it somehow makes the sounds Tenn makes even more obscene. Combined with the loud and wet sounds of skin against skin, Riku could concentrate on nothing else but the shameless display of carnal pleasure in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>He never breaks eye contact with Tenn even though the latter tries to avoid looking at him. His current terrified expression makes it seem like he’s forced to do it, but he enjoys the sheer shame that blankets Tenn like a second skin every time he sees Riku looking at him. He sees Tenn’s lips moving - perhaps to whisper out a voiceless plea.</p><p> </p><p>Riku stays rooted to the spot, pretends to be bound by the weight of Kujou’s orders.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn lets out another cry when Kujou forces him to his hands and knees, his hand reaching forward to grasp Tenn by the hair, pulling his head back to expose his throat to Riku. Expose his bite mark to him, as if Kujou is reminding Riku just who Tenn belongs to.</p><p> </p><p>Riku doesn’t need any reminder. Rather, he’s unconcerned about what Kujou plans to do. No, this time, his main target is the omega underneath him, who is currently shaking like a leaf. This time, the person he wants to hurt is not Kujou.</p><p> </p><p>But his beloved Tenn-nii.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Kujou doesn’t need to know that.</p><p> </p><p>“You see, Riku-kun, this is what omegas are meant to be,” Kujou says, grunting as he thrusts into Tenn again. Riku could tell that he’s being rougher than usual. Tenn’s body stumbles forward from the force of it and he nearly buckles to the ground. The sound he makes now sounds a little different - less on pleasure and more on -</p><p> </p><p>“Does it hurt, Tenn?” Kujou asks, pulling Tenn’s head back again, “Tell me, my bride. Am I hurting you?”</p><p> </p><p>Kujou’s question alone confirms Riku’s suspicion, but he watches in supposed petrified silence as Tenn’s tears roll down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, Husband,” he gasps, “I-,”</p><p> </p><p>“But you feel good, don’t you?” The alpha leans forward to lick the shell of Tenn’s ear. “Even if I hurt you, you’ll want more because it feels good. I can mess you up inside and you will want nothing else but my cock. Isn’t that right, Tenn?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-,”</p><p> </p><p>Kujou’s other hand grips Tenn’s chin, forcing the boy to meet Riku’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell your alpha handservant. Tell me what you are meant to do.”</p><p> </p><p>With Kujou’s hand keeping his head place, Tenn could not look away from Riku. He continues to weep silently as they stare at each other and the shame on his features is so obvious that it might as well be a second skin. </p><p> </p><p>Teasing him is a temptation that Riku could not not give in.</p><p> </p><p>So he twists his expression to not only show his supposed fear towards Kujou, but also his disgust towards the scene he has to watch. His eyelids droop as he curls his upper lip a little - not much to make it so obvious, but enough to mistake the expression he makes is that of distaste.</p><p> </p><p>The way Tenn heaves another sob when he registers the look on Riku’s face is so rewarding in itself. Who would have known that punishing his beloved young master is fun? And so, so thrilling.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m Kujou-san’s omega,” Tenn stammers out, his words broken by his muffled sobs, “I’m his bride so I-I...if he wishes for it, I’m nothing but h-his…” He hesitates, more tears leaking out from his eyes as he forces himself to look at Kujou with pleading eyes.</p><p> </p><p>A plea that Kujou returns with a cool stare, showing no sympathy for his little pretty bride.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m...nothing but a warm hole for him to fuck,” Tenn finishes with a broken whisper, crying more openly now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, Tenn-nii. If only you knew how beautiful you look right now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy,” Kujou purrs, “My beautiful bride. Only mine to fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn cries out when Kujou begins moving again. Kujou doesn’t let go Tenn’s hair, keeping his head in place as he thrusts deep into him, making sure to hit Tenn’s prostate every time, drawing out every single moan and whimper and whine he could from the boy - all the while Riku is ‘forced’ to watch as his young master is getting thoroughly fucked.</p><p> </p><p>“K-Kujou-san,” Tenn sobs, “Please...not too rough. I c-can’t -!” He is close to hyperventilating now, his body rocking back and forth by the sheer force of Kujou is fucking him. The bell on his cock chimes loudly, adding on to the obscenity of the situation. “P-please, it’s too much! I’ll break - I’ll really break!” He sobs loudly, no longer caring Riku is in the room. “My insides - they feel funny, Husband! I-I - Please , not too hard~! Hngh-!”</p><p> </p><p>If he isn’t supposed to be pretending to feel the way he is, Riku would have smiled. Would have the same feral expression Kujou has right now as he continues to fuck his bride in fervor, regardless of the boy’s desperate cries for him to stop. One of Kujou’s hand snakes around Tenn’s slender hips to pull him closer towards him, all the while slamming into him still.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn’s cries are now stuttered and broken, and his face is streaked with tears as he babbles nonsensical pleas to his alpha. Despite his words, Riku knows Tenn’s arousal is still there. The smell of it is thick in the room, and pre-cum from Tenn’s cock drips onto the futon, staining the fabric. </p><p> </p><p>As much as Riku hates Kujou for taking what is rightfully his, it’s not as if he doesn’t understand.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn looks the best when he’s ravished, after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Should I breed you right here right now, Tenn?” Kujou grunts out, “You’re fertile right now, aren’t you? I can tell from your scent, Tenn. If I breed you here, you’ll have my pups.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn’s eyes widen in panic. “P-please don’t, Kujou-san! Please, I’m begging you, gah -!”</p><p> </p><p>He screams in pain when Kujou slaps one of his cheeks, doubling over onto the futon.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re my bonded omega, Tenn,” Kujou reminds, “One day, you’ll have my children anyway. Why delay the inevitable?” He finally looks at Riku again. “Look well, Riku-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kujou-san, Husband, n-no!” Tenn wails, “Stop, please don’t! I-I don’t want -!!”</p><p> </p><p>Kujou pays him no heed, and Riku maintains his petrified mask, sitting still on the ground as Kujou fucks Tenn roughly, throwing all pretenses of being gentle. Tenn’s moans are now mixed with cries of pain, but his arousal doesn’t dissipate. Riku’s not sure if it’s Kujou’s doing, but the cloying sweet smell is stronger now. </p><p> </p><p>Along with the smell of something else.</p><p> </p><p>Riku doesn’t move. He makes no attempt to help Tenn as Kujou nears his release. He doesn’t attempt to reach out for Tenn as the boy becomes more and more hysterical, even in the height of his passion, even when he’s so hard that it must be painful.</p><p> </p><p>Because he knows what’s to come. And if Riku has to see him when Kujou is about to -</p><p> </p><p>“C-coming, Tenn!” Kujou lets out a breathless laugh, “I’ll breed you now, my beautiful bride. I’ll knot you and lock you here with me until your womb is filled with my pups. And your hand servant will watch everything. ”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn is shaking his head, his breathing harsh and shallow. Tears flow freely from his eyes. Even now, he’s still pleading. “Kujou-san, please, please -! I’ll do anything else but not this, please, please, please! ” His head snaps up, his eyes widening. “Husband, I’ll be good, I’ll be good - n-no-!”</p><p> </p><p>“T-Tenn!” </p><p> </p><p>Kujou bites his nape when he comes inside of him. Tenn lets out a startled gasp, his body trembling so hard in Kujou’s hold. His pupils, now shrunken from the shock of it all, slide to meet Riku’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>This time, Riku doesn’t hide the distaste on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that, Tenn breaks entirely. His expression crumples, and his arms finally weaken, causing his torso to sink to the ground. His hips raise in the process, allowing Kujou to grip it better as he continues to come inside of Tenn.</p><p> </p><p>When Tenn lets out a choked cry a short while later, Riku knows it’s there inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>Kujou’s knot.</p><p> </p><p>“There it is,” Kujou says in a strained murmur, “Stay still, Tenn, and let me fill you up.” His voice is tender when he speaks again. “Soon, you’ll bear me an heir.”</p><p> </p><p>If Riku’s supposed disgust broke him before, Kujou’s words, no matter how tender they sound, absolutely destroyed Tenn. He lets out a wailing sob, unable to stop his tears even as Kujou switches their position so that Tenn now sits on his lap again. Riku could see it - Tenn’s stretched out hole as it is forced to accommodate Kujou’s knot. Kujou kisses the side of Tenn’s throat, his hand stroking Tenn’s belly tenderly.</p><p> </p><p>“My little bride. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>He looks at Riku, his eyes glinting.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave,” he orders, “Tenn will stay with me for today.” He gives him a sharp-toothed grin. “I need to make sure the pups will grow healthily in him, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku gives him a jerky nod before scrambling to his feet. He practically runs out of the room, sliding the door shut behind him before he walks away from the room. Even as he moves away, he could still hear Tenn’s sobs as well as Kujou’s murmured praises and reassurance.</p><p> </p><p> Riku slows down his steps when he’s far enough, allowing his mask to finally slip away.</p><p> </p><p>Riku’s not angry. The desire to punish Tenn has been settled, and for now, the knots of feeling in his chest have loosened. He’s...strangely satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder if Tenn-nii will come find me tomorrow,” he wonders out loud, “I wonder if I have to comfort him.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku hopes that to be the case, and he spends the entire day smiling thinking about it. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since I'm approaching the second half of my semester in school and I also have other personal projects I want to work on, I'll be a lot busier. Updates will be slow, but I will at least update once a month. Updates will hopefully be faster after December ends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter eight</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is the next morning when Riku bumps into Tenn again. He is in the midst of dusting the hallways when he hears muted footsteps climbing down the staircase. Tenn’s face is haggard with exhaustion when he comes into view - there are visible shadows under his eyes and the ribbon that ties some of his side bangs together looks crooked, as if it’s been put on in a rush. Even his clothes look disheveled, like he barely had the energy to put them on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a noticeable limp in the way he walks and as he approaches, the smell of Kujou is strong around him, blanketing him like a second skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku doesn’t need to guess what Tenn’s been made to endure the entire night even after being knotted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gives Tenn a smile but doesn’t say a word to him. He turns around to walk to another room when he feels a hand grabbing his wrist. He glances from behind his shoulders, tilting his head in curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn flinches at the use of the honorific. Given that there is no one here but them, Tenn would have expected Riku to address him more familiarly. The honorific puts a new distance in between them, just like the way the polite smile on Riku’s face chills Tenn to the core.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you...disgusted with me?” Tenn whispers shakily, “After what happened yesterday, I..” He trails off, unable to continue. His expression speaks of shame. When he meets Riku’s eyes, he does so with a lot of struggle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s own smile doesn’t waver.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not, Tenn-sama,” he says, “Kujou-sama is your mate. It couldn’t be helped.” Then, as if to comfort Tenn, Riku reaches out to stroke the boy’s cheek. “Tenn-nii still means a lot to me, no matter what.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn lets out a strangled sound. “Y-you mean that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm. You’re still Tenn-nii to me.” Then, Riku steps back. “Should I attend to you today, Tenn-sama?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn is quick to shake his head. “N-no. It’s quite alright.” He puts one arm across his chest to grab his other elbow. “I’ll be fine until the afternoon at least. Please tend to me after lunch. Ku -....” Tenn looks around him nervously, obviously looking for either the man himself or servants who could be listening in. “My husband will have a meeting after lunch, so I will need someone to accompany me during lessons.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku bows his head. “Of course, Tenn-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they part ways, Riku pretends not to notice the number of bite marks littering Tenn’s nape. A stark reminder of who Tenn now belongs to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And a reminder for Riku of his goals.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They end up never bringing up the encounter ever again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn and Riku still secretly meet up at night from time to time, with Riku holding back from replacing the bite marks on Tenn’s throat with his own, as well as the desire to rip the sponge out from Tenn’s hands as he watches Tenn washes his scent off his skin during every post-sex bathing session. He puts on a smile on his face and never complains, and Tenn slowly but surely begins to lower his guard around him again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To the point where a couple of weeks later, he almost lets Riku nuzzle his scent glands if it weren’t for the sound of a car driving up towards the main entrance, signalling Kujou’s return from a late night of work. Quickly pushing Riku out of the room, Tenn had spent the next ten minutes furiously scrubbing his skin raw before hurriedly dressing up to greet his husband at the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the fact that it’s past midnight when Kujou returned home and any sane person would assume everyone else is asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t point this out as he is made to accompany Tenn throughout the entire thing, politely averting his eyes when Kujou tilts Tenn’s chin up to press a kiss on the boy’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been waiting for me, my little wife?” Kujou praises, “You’re such a good boy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Husband told me to always greet you when you come back home....” Tenn murmurs, trying to hide the tremor from his voice. “I...I promised that I would.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm. Good Tenn. You’ve kept your promise well.” Kujou pats Tenn’s hair fondly. “You must be so tired. Why don’t you go to bed and I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a flash of relief on Tenn’s face, before hesitation quickly replaces it. “Should I not accompany you tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou’s chest rumbles with a low chuckle. “Not tonight. Today’s meeting was really a headache. I would prefer a good night’s sleep this time.” He nuzzles Tenn’s hair some more. “Sleep well, my bride. I’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finally glances at Riku. “Hm, Riku-kun, you’d help your brother prepare for bed, won’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Kujou-sama,” Riku replies in a subdued tone, “Does Kujou-sama need anything from me as well?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou waves his hand dismissively. “You may retire after accompanying Tenn back to his room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair watches him go in silence. Once Kujou is out of sight, Riku turns to Tenn. “Well then, Tenn-sama, should I accompany you back to your room, or am I not needed for the night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words sound sharper than he intends and he could see Tenn flinching at them. “You’re angry at me,” Tenn whispers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to keep pretending,” Tenn insists, “I know that...whenever I take a bath to…” He glances around again nervously. “I know that you don’t like it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku gives Tenn a considering look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What I like or dislike ultimately does not matter, Tenn-nii,” he says at last, “It doesn’t change what has become of us, does it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-nii,” Riku says with a smile, “Whatever I dislike about what we’re forced to do, does not equate to me disliking you.” His thumb brushes the corner of Tenn’s right eye. “Don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a shuddering breath from Tenn. He holds Riku’s hand, pressing it against his own cheek with the sort of desperation that makes it feel that he’s turning Riku’s touch into a lifeline.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he says softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breakfast the next morning begins as a quiet affair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou has a newspaper spread in front of him on the table, which he skims through as he takes a sip from his cup of coffee. Tenn is seated next to him as usual, chewing on his rolled omelette thoughtfully. His wedding ring shines dimly in the morning light, matching the pendant Kujou gifted to him some time ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku stands a distance away behind Tenn, distracting himself with the lines of the wallpaper, allowing his thoughts to drift. Meal times are typically boring like this, but compared to being forced to see Kujou unable to keep his hands to himself and Tenn being put into an uncomfortable situation, Riku much prefers this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku is in the middle of thinking that the faded stain at one corner of the walls looks like a misshapen cloud when he hears a loud clatter of utensils and something loud falling to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama!” he cries out when he sees Tenn has fallen out of his seat, crumpled on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou is also out of his seat and he barely manages to touch Tenn’s shoulder when Tenn makes a loud heaving sound, his face sweaty and pale, before he presses his hands onto his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And throws up all over the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn!” Kujou says urgently, “Tenn, what’s wrong?” Kujou throws Riku an angry look. “What are you doing just </span>
  <em>
    <span>standing</span>
  </em>
  <span> there? Go call the doctors!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too shocked to argue, Riku robotically nods before he scrambles out of the room. He glances behind him and sees that Kujou is now rubbing soothing circles onto Tenn’s back as the boy continues to throw up. As he dashes down the hall for the phone, the call for Tenn’s name grows louder and there is another softer sound of something falling onto the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn had passed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku isn’t allowed into Tenn’s room as the doctors attend to him less than an hour later. As he stands outside the door, listening to the sound of bustling inside, he notices something else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Earlier today and much stronger now….there is a change in Tenn’s scent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t push out the possibility that’s emerging at the back of his mind. After all, the other day, Kujou…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His suspicions are confirmed when the door finally opens behind him and Tanabata’s stony face turns towards him. “You may come in. You’re his personal attendant. You should hear the news.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku steps into the room warily. Kujou is standing beside the bed, looking much too pleased. Tenn is sitting on the bed, now dressed in white robes. His face looks incredibly pale, and Riku does not think it’s from whatever sickness he had earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor - an older man with glasses too small for his chubby face - looks up from putting away his stethoscope into his bag to look at Riku. “Hm? This is the handservant then? I did hear he’s an alpha,” he notes with some surprise, “Who would have known it’s true. Is it okay to have another alpha look after your bride, Kujou-sama? Considering his current condition.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His current condition. There is a terrible feeling creeping into Riku’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou looks unconcerned. “I’ve handled everything accordingly. He’s nothing but an obedient servant to his masters now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s as you say…” The doctor returns his attention to Riku. “Then listen well. You need to attend to Tenn-sama much more carefully now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is that, doctor?” Riku says, his voice sounding far away to his own ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He notices Kujou is now sitting on the mattress, moving to gather Tenn into his arms. Tenn is visibly trembling now, tears spilling down his cheeks as he lets Kujou kiss the side of his throat, where his mating mark peeks out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama is so happy at the news,” the doctor says, “Perhaps you can show the same enthusiasm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Tenn-sama…?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My little bride is pregnant,” Kujou announces, “He’ll soon bear me pups, Riku-kun.” He smiles, pleased. “And you’ll have the honor of taking care of him until then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pregnant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn is pregnant. Now growing in his stomach are his and Kujou’s child - children, if Kujou is lucky. The rest of the day is a blur to Riku. He only remembers being instructed by Tanabata to prepare this and that. He remembers the doctor explaining to him possible changes in his routine from now on. Riku remembers barely listening to anyone’s words, his body moving automatically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally comes to, it is night time and he is face to face with Tenn. Tenn is still sitting on the bed, playing with the material of his sleeves nervously as he watches Riku moving around the room, going about his usual nighttime task. It is when Riku is lighting the oil lamp on the bedside table when Tenn finally speaks to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku,” he says in a choked voice, “Say something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want me to say, Tenn-sama?” Riku asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that,” Tenn responds desperately, “The servants are downstairs and Kujou is off to town with the doctor. It’s just us in this room. Don’t call me that honorific, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He scrambles on the mattress towards Riku, his fingers grasping desperately at the back of Riku’s uniform. “Riku, please, I need you to know that I didn’t want this. I never wanted this. Please don’t push me away. Please -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-nii,” Riku says, turning around and gently pries Tenn’s fingers off his clothes, “Calm down. You’ll hurt the baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want it!” Tenn cries out desperately, “I don’t want Kujou-san’s child. Riku…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku looks at him calmly. “Should you really be saying that out loud, Tenn-nii? The servants might hear us.” He grabs Tenn’s shoulders so the boy looks at him in the eye. “What are you so worried about, Tenn-nii? Didn’t I tell you before?” he says with a small smile, “Whether or not I dislike the things that happen to us, it doesn’t translate to me disliking you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He brushes the spot under Tenn’s eye with his thumb. “I’m not disgusted with you, Tenn-nii, if that’s what you’re worried about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmph. Baby or no baby, you’re still the Tenn-nii I love.” Riku pulls Tenn into his arms, inhaling the boy’s scent - now mixed with the smell of milk. “Besides,” he says with a quiet smile, “Tenn-nii doesn’t want the child, right? Because it’s not with the person you truly love?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn desperately shakes his head, grasping the back of Riku’s shirt as he returns his embrace. “I don’t want it. I don’t want Kujou-san’s child. I only want Riku’s.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, I’m happy,” Riku’s smile widens, “I’m very happy, Tenn-nii, that you love me this much.” He pulls away so he can cup Tenn’s cheek, looking at the boy tenderly. “I love you too, Tenn-nii.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn’s eyes shine with unshed tears. It’s those eyes that Riku sees last before he leans in to kiss the boy deeply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although Tenn returns the kiss enthusiastically, Riku doesn’t pretend the way his body tenses for a split second and the way his hands press back against Riku’s chest for a moment before he throws them around Riku’s neck. The gesture had almost felt like an afterthought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like a rejection, of an omega towards an alpha not his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku smiles into the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He decides it doesn’t matter. Tenn’s body rejecting him will not matter. As long as Tenn rejects his own alpha emotionally, enough to not want his own child-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then everything will ultimately be in Riku’s favor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter is a bit short;;; sorry</p>
<p>The next update will most likely be mid-December onwards when my semester ends and my schedule clears up. That might change depending on the circumstances, but otherwise, I hope you can wait patiently for the next update. It'll be worth it, I promise.</p>
<p>In the meantime, comments are appreciated, and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter nine</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It is two months later when Riku is finally presented with the opportunity to be with Tenn alone. By then, Tenn has already begun to show, the slight bump in his belly proof of the fetus growing inside of him at this very second. </p><p> </p><p>Riku stands by the bed in silence as he watches Kujou kiss his bride on the cheek one morning.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not want to leave you while you’re in this state,” Kujou murmurs, “But I’m afraid this is one business trip I could not postpone. If it goes well, I can imagine a very comfortable life for our child.” His hand drifts to pat Tenn’s stomach indulgently. He smiles when Tenn leans into the touch - his instinct to be with his mate empowering him when he’s in this fragile state. “I will be back in a fortnight, so take care of yourself alright, my little bride?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Tenn says quietly, “Have a safe trip, husband.”</p><p> </p><p>Kujou gives Tenn one final kiss on the hair before leaving the bed. He walks up to Riku, tugging the boy’s chin up with his fingers to force the boy to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve done well in taking care of him these past couple of months,” he says, “I will commend you for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is my master, after all,” Riku says dutifully, keeping his expression calm, “Even if he’s not, he’s my brother still. I want the best for him.”</p><p> </p><p>Kujou smiles thinly. “I would imagine so.” He pats Riku’s hair as an empty gesture of affection. “I’ve been thinking, Riku-kun. Perhaps after Tenn gives birth to my child, I could officially welcome you as part of the Kujou family. No longer a servant, but an alpha member of your own right. Would you like that, Riku-kun?”</p><p> </p><p>“It would be too much of an honor,” Riku answers, “I would not be worthy of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can be persuaded,” Kujou says, “I like to think of myself as a generous man. After all, I do think you make a cute brother-in-law.” He chuckles, as though finding his own joke hilarious. He releases Riku and steps back. “Then, I’ll be off. Do take care of him as usual, Riku-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Kujou-sama.”</p><p> </p><p>He waits until he sees the car that carries Kujou inside through the windows drive fully out of the estate before he turns to the bed once more. Tenn is mostly bedridden these days - due to his upbringing and the suddenness of his pregnancy, his body is weak to the changes. He suffered from sporadic occasions of fevers, and as he begins to show, his appetite decreases. It had taken Riku a lot of effort to coax the boy into eating at least soup.</p><p> </p><p>Reducing Tenn to such a state, Riku couldn’t help but feel more and more hatred towards the fetus growing inside of Tenn.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you making such a troubled face, Riku?” Tenn asks, “Come sit by me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Tenn-nii,” Riku says, moving to do just that. Once he is settled against the pillows, Tenn leans against his shoulder, sighing deeply. One of his hands drifts to stroke his stomach absentmindedly. Riku’s eyes follow the movement intently.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss going out,” Tenn says, “I’m weak to the sun, but I miss it.” He chuckles softly. “I even miss the boring lessons. I didn’t know pregnancy can be so draining.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not supposed to be,” Riku murmurs, “Not this early anyway. Your body...isn’t…”<br/><br/></p><p>Tenn looks at him. “I’m fine, Riku. Just tired, that’s all. If anything, at least Kujou-san hasn’t been touching me all that frequently now because he’s careful of the baby.”</p><p> </p><p>He says that, but there is a slight tremor in his voice that Riku doubts he himself noticed. Kujou not touching him, no matter the reason, is akin to having an alpha reject its mate. Tenn’s heart might have not noticed, but his body is definitely reacting. Riku sets his jaw. He will not say anything.</p><p> </p><p>Yet.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been looking into options,” he says.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn looks at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“To...this.” Riku touches Tenn’s stomach lightly. “To...make you healthy again.”</p><p> </p><p>He is being vague about it, but Tenn seems to catch on immediately. His expression twists before he drops his gaze entirely. “Oh.” His fingers curl slightly on the blanket. “Riku…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re clearly not ready to be pregnant, Tenn-nii,” Riku insists, “Everyday you’re just getting weaker and weaker. What happens if you’re full term? Would you be bedridden for the entire nine months? I...I think we should get rid of it while it’s still early.”</p><p> </p><p>“Riku -”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve found some options that are safe. The doctors, they...they’ll make sure you won’t be awake for the entire thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Riku, wait -”</p><p> </p><p>“Tenn-nii, we should do it,” Riku says, “With Kujou-san gone, it’s the perfect opportunity. If he asks, then...well, miscarriages are frequent anyway. He won’t -”</p><p> </p><p>“Riku!” Tenn says forcefully, “Listen to me for a minute...<em> please </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku stops then, looking at Tenn carefully. “Tenn-nii…?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just…” Tenn sighs. “We shouldn’t rush into things, Riku. The last time we did that, we -” His hand drifts to his bite mark automatically, but he drops his hand as soon as he sees Riku’s eyes following the movement. “I’m fine, Riku. I know I’ve been sick lately, but I’m better now. My body is just adjusting, that’s all. If I were to do those procedures now...I just think it will hurt my body more, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Riku deflates, admittedly seeing Tenn’s point. “I’m sorry. I just...I don’t like seeing you this way.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn smiles gently. “I’m sorry for worrying you, Riku.” He pats the pillows. “Why don’t we nap together this afternoon? The servants stay clear from this room unless I call them and it’s been a long while since we last spent time alone together.” Tenn’s cheek flushes. “I miss you, Riku.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku smiles, pleased. “I miss you too, Tenn-nii.” </p><p> </p><p>As they lay quietly together on the bed, Riku moves to inhale Tenn’s scent. He’s careful not to touch the boy’s scent glands - his current state makes Tenn more paranoid than usual -, but it’s not that he needs to. Tenn’s scent is growing stronger now as his pregnancy progresses each day. The smell of milk that is mixed along with it irritates Riku the most.</p><p> </p><p>He eyes the bump in Tenn’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Tenn-nii?”</p><p><br/>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“You...don’t want the fetus still, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn tenses against him. “Why do you ask that?” he asks thinly.</p><p> </p><p>“Just making sure,” Riku says casually, “When you’re well enough to undergo the procedure, it would be better if you don’t have attachments to the fetus.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku pretends not to notice the slight pause before Tenn’s answer nor the faintness in his voice as he speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not,” Tenn answers, “I don’t want Kujou-san’s baby. I’ll...let it go once my body is healthy enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku smiles in satisfaction. “Mm. We’ll plan carefully this time, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Mm.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just as Riku is about to drift off to sleep, he realizes one thing.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn had called the fetus growing in his stomach a baby. Like it’s really a child worthy to be born. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It is a few days later when it happens.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn is finally well enough to walk around the manor. Eager to stretch his legs for the first time in weeks, Tenn had requested to have his meals outside for the day. Seeing Tenn smiling in content as he has his breakfast in the gardens is enough to make Riku forget his worries for a while. In the moment, all seem well as the brothers share a hearty conversation over breakfast. Tenn laughs at a joke Riku cracks and the laughter lights up his entire face.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time since his sudden pregnancy, Tenn looks absolutely radiant now. If Riku could just not look downwards, he could be reminded why he is in love with this boy, and so desperately wants to be with him despite the relationship they now share.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a while since I had some fresh air,” Tenn sighs, “I hope my body will remain this strong from now on.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku looks at his reflection on the tea in his cup. He could see this smile not quite reaching his eyes. “Mm. I hope so too.”</p><p> </p><p>“This cake is really good,” Tenn carries on, “I can taste food without the need to throw up now. I’m so happy.” He takes a bite of the cheesecake before making a muffled noise that sounds suspiciously like a squeal. “This is so delicious! Riku, try some!”</p><p> </p><p>He holds out the fork with some of the cake towards Riku. Riku sees some traces of the cake still on the corner of the boy’s lips and couldn’t help himself. As if moving on autopilot, he leans forward and kisses the corner of Tenn’s lips, tasting the sweetness of the cake on his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever teasing remark Riku had planned to say afterwards, however, immediately dies on his tongue when he feels hands pushing him away.</p><p> </p><p>“A-ah…” Tenn blinks, looking at his raised hands in surprise, “I...I’m sorry. I was just...surprised.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku looks at the very same hands that push him away for a few seconds before looking back at Tenn.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m...sorry too,” he says at last, “That wasn’t...That wasn’t proper of me.” He must have sounded more bitter than he intended to be because Tenn’s expression morphs at the tone of his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Riku…” Tenn gives him a pained look. “Listen, I -,”</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like we’re out of tea,” Riku says quickly, “Breakfast won’t be complete without tea, so I’ll go fetch some more.” He forces out a smile. “I’ll hurry and get some more so please stay put, okay, Tenn-nii?” He grabs the teapot and dashes out the garden before Tenn could say another word.</p><p> </p><p>When he reaches the manor, however, it is not the kitchen he goes to. He takes another turn and makes his way towards Tenn’s room, instead. He pushes open the door and places the teapot on one of the tables before moving to the centre of the room.</p><p> </p><p>He breathes out harshly, willing himself to calm down. Tenn’s scent surrounding this room helps things, at least. Soon, he is able to think rationally again.</p><p> </p><p>As much as Riku hates it, Tenn’s reaction is to be expected. He’s mated, after all. Both of their feelings don’t matter compared to someone’s natural instincts. He had continued with his relationship with Tenn fully knowing the secrecy and Tenn’s instincts getting in the way sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>But dammit, Riku would be lying if it did not irritate him. The sight of that bite mark on Tenn is a constant reminder of the source of Riku’s irritation. </p><p> </p><p>He makes his way to the window. From here, he could see Tenn from afar. The boy is still sitting where Riku had left him, his hands clasped on his lap. He looks worried, so much that Riku could feel his heart softening.</p><p> </p><p>He should hurry back to him. He doesn’t want to worry Tenn needlessly. </p><p> </p><p>He makes a turn that is a bit too quick and ends up bumping against the bookshelf beside the window. A soft thumping sound catches his attention. He turns back and sees a book had fallen out of the shelf, now lying open on the carpet.  </p><p> </p><p>“I should put this back,” Riku says to himself. He bends down to pick the book up and is about to close it when something catches his attention.</p><p> </p><p>The handwriting on the page...he recognizes it. He flips the pages to make sure. Most of them have the same handwriting on it, confirming his suspicions.</p><p> </p><p>This book...is Tenn’s journal. </p><p> </p><p>He should not look. It’s a breach against Tenn’s privacy, which the boy already has so little of. But…</p><p> </p><p>Riku couldn’t resist taking a sneak peek. He’ll just look at one entry. Just one. Then, he’ll put it back where it belongs and pretends it doesn’t exist. Tenn never has to know.</p><p> </p><p>He opens up to a random page and spies the date written at the corner of the page. It’s from several months before. When they first met.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ve met my personal attendant today. He really is an alpha. But he doesn’t seem to act like one...How strange. I feel like teasing him a little, just to see how far I could push him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Riku bites back a smile, his fingers already flipping to another random entry; this time dated a month later.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m so happy. I’ve never been this happy in my life. Riku has a plan to take me out of this manor. Once we leave this place, I can truly….truly start living. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Riku’s smile dims. That had been the week where they planned to escape the manor. And both of them know how well <em> that </em>plan had turned out. The next few entries he flipped through had been short and sporadic, detailing his worries about their secret relationship and his feelings towards his marriage with Kujou.</p><p> </p><p>When he reaches the latest entry, that is when the world seems to come to a stop.</p><p> </p><p>It was written a few days before, the day when Kujou left for his trip.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I must write this quickly while Riku is still asleep so he doesn’t notice. Riku spoke of a procedure today. Something that would remove this baby from my womb. I...I should be happy, right? This is what I wanted…. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What I...used to want. This baby...I…. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The entry suddenly skips to a list, written in a way that makes it seem like the words were afterthoughts from Tenn’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yashiro </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Haruka </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tohru </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nagisa </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kujou...Haruka sounds quite nice, if the baby is a boy. Even if he doesn’t take the family’s name, even with Riku’s surname, it would sound lovely. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The last sentence had provided no comfort to Riku at all. It’s the fact that Tenn had already come up with a name for the unborn fetus that shakes Riku to the core.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn wants the fetus. Riku’s already too late.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn is already attached to the life growing inside of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we’re out of supplies,” says the head cook one day, “Riku-san, be a darling and go fetch some in town, would you?”</p><p> </p><p>Riku puts down the duster on the table and nods. He smiles charmingly at the elder woman. “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Make sure you are back before dinner,” the head maid warns him at the door, “With Tenn-sama’s appetite finally improving, we wouldn’t want to risk him skipping meals again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm. I know. Then…” Riku directs his smile at the head maid. “I’ll be off.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Riku makes it back two hours before dinner. The head cook is less than pleased with the short preparation time for the dish she had in mind and to make it up to her, Riku offers to help. But her pride ends up causing her to reject his offer and she practically chases him out of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Help Tenn-sama to prepare for dinner or something,” she says with a roll of her eyes, “I won’t have an amatuer touching my cooking.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku takes no offense at her sharp words. He doesn’t need to. It won’t be worth it.</p><p> </p><p>“I will...oh!” He picks up a bottle from the ground. “This dropped from the bag by accident. I’ll put it on the counter for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you, making trouble already!” The head cook tsk-ed. “Go, go. I need to cook!” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave you be then,” Riku says. He walks out of the kitchen as requested and hurriedly makes his way towards Tenn’s room. The door is left ajar when he reaches there and he sees that Tenn is already halfway out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh, Riku,” Tenn says, sounding awkward, “I… I didn’t see you there.”</p><p> </p><p>Since that incident in the gardens, though Tenn had tried to hide it, Riku could tell he still felt awkward about it. Putting on a well-practiced smile on his face, Riku looks at Tenn gently. Already, he could see some of the tension easing from the boy’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I was about to help you prepare for dinner, but it seems that you’ve done that yourself today,” Riku remarks.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to have a short reading session before dinner,” Tenn says, “It’s been awhile since I read something properly after my lessons stopped.” He pauses. “Would Riku like to join me?”</p><p> </p><p>Riku blinks. “May I?”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn smiles. “Of course. I’ll be happy if you could accompany me while I read or…” He bites his bottom lip, suddenly shy. “Maybe you can read for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be happy to, Tenn-nii!” Riku couldn’t stop the grin, genuine this time, from gracing his features. “I’ll accompany you to your personal reading room, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please.”</p><p> </p><p>They walk down the hallway together, holding hands, Somewhere along the way, Tenn accidentally trips on a small raised part of the carpet. Riku readily catches him, laughing a little at Tenn’s flustered expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Tenn says with red cheeks, “I forgot how to walk all of a sudden.”</p><p> </p><p>“You better be careful, Tenn-nii,” Riku says. He eyes the bump under Tenn’s clothes. “You wouldn’t want to hurt yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes…”</p><p> </p><p>Riku hums as he stares ahead, intentionally looking away so he doesn’t have to see Tenn’s other hand patting his stomach, as if to reassure the unborn fetus growing inside is alright.</p><p> </p><p>Riku can ignore it for a little longer. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Time seems to fly by. By the time Riku finished reading a story about a brave knight and the prince he fell in love with to Tenn, the head maid pokes her head inside the reading room.</p><p> </p><p>“Tenn-sama, dinner is ready. You may go to the dining room now.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn rises from his seat. “Ah, of course.” He turns to Riku. “Riku, accompany me there?”</p><p> </p><p>Riku smiles faintly. “Always.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite the head cook’s earlier grumblings, the dishes she prepared ends up being on the simpler side, probably taking Tenn’s still fragile health in consideration. Tenn sits at the head of the table, looking at the dishes waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>“I must be hungrier than I thought,” Tenn says, “All of this looks delicious.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re feeding for two now,” says the head cook, “Well...two at the very least. You should eat more, Tenn-sama.”</p><p> </p><p>“A-ah….mmph. Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Taking his usual place behind Tenn’s seat, Riku slowly eases into his habit of staring blankly ahead with the rest of the servants in the room. With so many eyes on him, he doesn’t dare to make a conversation. Once or twice, his gaze flicks to the food Tenn is putting into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The egg rolls. The steamed fish. Some vegetables here and there. Definitely too much for one person, but for more people, this amount of food is -</p><p> </p><p>A loud clattering sound catches his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Tenn-sama?!” the head maid cries, “What’s wrong?!”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn is clutching his stomach, his face twisting in pain. Riku rushes to his side, crouching beside the chair to take a good look at his young master.</p><p> </p><p>“Tenn-sama,” he calls urgently, “What’s -,”</p><p> </p><p>“H-hurts -,” Tenn moans, “Everything hurts -” He suddenly screams, the pain clearly empowering him. He pushes Riku away before he collapses to his knees, his hands clutching at his stomach. “S-something’s wrong. My s-stomach feels -”</p><p> </p><p>He stills. A strangled gasp coming from his lips draws everyone’s attention, causing them to look downwards.</p><p> </p><p>Staining the bottom half of Tenn’s pants and the carpet below is a puddle of blood, steadily pooling from between Tenn’s legs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve called Kujou-sama,” the head maid tells him later outside of Tenn’s room, “He’s catching the earliest ship back here. He was...He was unpleased.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku’s lips pull into a thin line. “I would imagine so.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn had collapsed at dinner due to shock. He woke up several hours later where he was greeted by the sight of his doctor’s solemn face. Riku had tried to avoid looking at Tenn as the doctor broke the news to him.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn had a miscarriage. The fetus in his stomach is now dead. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s poison,” the doctor told the head maid and Riku privately, “Something in his food, most likely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Considering the head cook had been the only one who had access to Tenn-sama’s meals, she’s the only suspect,” the head maid says to him, her eyebrows furrowed deeply, “Who would have thought…?” She shakes his head. “In any case, the head cook is taken temporarily into confinement and I would imagine Kujou-sama will have something...appropriate in mind on  how to deal with her.”</p><p> </p><p>The head maid sighs heavily. “Poison. How terrible.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku nods in agreement. He has one hand tucked in his pocket, where his fingers brush against the smooth surface of a small bottle.</p><p> </p><p>A bottle that would have contained a clear liquid harmful to young children and pregnant individuals, though now its contents is replaced with vinegar. </p><p> </p><p>The vinegar that was supposed to go into Tenn’s meals tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“How terrible indeed,” Riku says softly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He waits until the doctor leaves and everything more or less settles down before he visits Tenn in his room.</p><p> </p><p>He finds the boy still awake, staring blankly at the wall as he sits on the bed. He’s dressed in clean robes now and no longer smells like blood.</p><p> </p><p>The smell of milk is also gone, along with the bump in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn doesn’t even notice Riku nearing him. Slowly sitting beside him, Riku experimentally touches Tenn’s shoulder. When the boy doesn’t react, Riku wraps his arm around the boy and pulls him close. Tenn’s body falls against him like a limp ragdoll, too weak to fight back. His eyes remain glazed as he stares ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“Tenn-nii,” Riku says quietly, “It’s alright. Everything will be alright.” He kisses the side of Tenn’s temple. “Riku will protect Tenn-nii. Everything will be alright.”</p><p> </p><p>His words seem to go through Tenn at last. He feels a grip on his sleeve and hears a choked sob. Riku says nothing at all as Tenn breaks into tears against his chest, merely stroking his hair comfortingly.</p><p> </p><p>He says nothing about the bottle in his pocket. Tenn doesn’t need to know.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, Tenn-nii,” he says, “It’s what you wanted, hm? Now you won’t have to carry Kujou-sama’s child anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn responds by crying harder.</p><p> </p><p>Riku pretends those are tears of happiness. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>whoops :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter ten</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou returns the next day, bringing a whirlwind of emotions with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As expected, the cook was severely punished - not only was she fired, Kujou also made sure no other employer would take her in. With his wide network of connections, Riku suspects that the only way the cook would ever be employed again is that she travels somewhere far, far away and even then, Riku doubts it would happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cook did not attempt to fight for her innocence, possibly knowing that it would be of no use. As Riku watches her leave through the front door, the cook catches his eyes at the last minute. Riku knows that it is unlikely that they would ever meet again, and honestly, other than her scoldings, the cook </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been relatively kind to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So it’s only natural for him to offer her a comforting smile, isn’t it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is something in the cook’s expression when she looks at his smile that makes it clear that she knows something is wrong, but she never had the chance to voice this out. As the car that carries her drives away, Riku gives her one final wave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s unfortunate, but it must be done. Riku could only hope she’ll survive out there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>matter at hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku climbs the stairs to Tenn’s room, his footsteps muted against the carpeted floors. He is careful not to make a sound especially the closer he gets to Tenn’s room. He keeps his expression cool and calm and tries to keep his heartbeat steady. His body must not betray his feelings. Not when the moment it does, it could easily be detected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stops in front of the closed doors, but makes no move to open it. He remains rooted in place, his hands placed primly against his waist as he waits. He doesn’t need to guess what goes beyond the closed doors. The pheromones and the sounds emitted from the other side is enough to warrant an objective answer anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Against his better judgement, Riku feels a spark of anger. Kujou usually does this in his own room, but never Tenn’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that Kujou is now staining what Riku has always considered his safe haven -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku breathes out heavily to squash down on the bubbling anger in his chest. He must remain calm, for the moment he loses it, the alpha on the other side of the door will instantly detect it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So when a debased moan echoes from the other side of the door, Riku closes his eyes and pretends not to hear it. For Kujou to not even wait until the cook is gone….he really is an impatient man, isn’t he? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been like this since he arrived. And that had been barely a couple of days ago. When he arrived, he had burst into Tenn’s room like a storm and did not give Tenn any room to react before he embraced Tenn into his arms. For a moment, Riku thought the man was comforting his bride and even begrudgingly admitted that it was nice of him to do that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That is until a few hours later after the matter of the cook had been dealt with when Kujou dropped by Tenn’s room again and ordered Riku to leave. Riku had been in the midst of helping Tenn get ready for the day and Kujou had walked into Riku in the middle of placing his outfit on the bed for Tenn to choose from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-husband?” Tenn stammered on the bed, “What’s wrong? Why does Riku have to leave?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou smiled thinly. “I don’t think dear Riku-kun would like to spend his time witnessing our lovemaking, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn flinched. “Lovemaking?” He flushed pink, averting his gaze from both Kujou and Riku. “I...I… so soon? Husband, I -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, my little bride,” Kujou said, “You’re so grief-stricken at the loss of our baby, aren’t you? We should replace it as soon as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-huh?” Tenn shakes his head. “Husband, that’s - I don’t know if my body can -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kujou-sama, don’t you think it would be wise to let him rest first?” Riku tries, “He just had a miscarriage. If you’re too rough -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever words Riku had in mind died in his throat when Kujou glared at him. There is a sudden surge of his alpha pheromones in the air that causes Riku to step back, and Tenn to whimper and cower on the bed. Out of instinct to submit and calm his alpha, Tenn’s hand shot out to touch Kujou’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be angry at Riku, husband!” Tenn begged, “He was just concerned about me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s very kind of him, but he can be rest assured.” Kujou stroked Tenn’s cheek, turning away from Riku to look at Tenn tenderly. Tenn could not even return that look as he gazed at his husband with a look akin to nervous apprehension. “I know what’s best for my bride. And right now...what better way to cheer you up than to give you another child?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to Riku again, his gaze cold. “Leave. Unless you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to watch our very </span>
  <em>
    <span>passionate </span>
  </em>
  <span>lovemaking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku swallowed down his anger and disgust at the man, bowing at the both of them before hurrying out of the room. He didn’t miss the desperate look on Tenn’s face on the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And now, flash forward to the present day, Riku is now standing in front of the door, forced to endure the sounds that he could hear from the other side. He waits until they are done. He waits until Kujou opens the door, still tying his robes together as he steps out. Riku meets his eyes with a forced calmness as Kujou smiles at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make sure he’s prepared for dinner in a few hours, alright? He’ll need to eat well for tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tonight, Kujou-sama?” Riku asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Until Tenn’s body accepts another child from me, I will not rest. It’s for his own good, after all,” Kujou says with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku restrains himself from punching Kujou in the face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waits until Kujou is out of sight completely before he enters the room. Although he had seen the sight that awaits him a couple of times, he could never quite steel himself for it. The nth time is still just as staggering as the first time he saw it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn is naked on the bed, his clothes strewn everywhere. This time, Kujou didn’t even cover Tenn with a bathrobe as a last shred of modesty. The boy lies curled up on the mattress, his pale skin littered with red bite marks - on his shoulders, his hips, and even his thighs. Ropes of cum - some dried, some relatively new - dirtied his body and the mattress below him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of sex in this room is so strong that it makes Riku fight the urge to throw up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-nii?” he whispers, “Can you get up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn’s body moves a little at the sound of Riku’s voice. He lifts his head up and it’s hard for Riku to remain calm when what greets him is a pair of glassy eyes. Tenn moves his lips to speak, but as soon as he opens his mouth, he takes Riku by surprise when he starts throwing up on the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-nii! Are you -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku stops in his tracks when he sees what Tenn vomited out. White stringy substance drips from his tongue and spills from his lips. It looks like -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn groans again, clutching his stomach. He shakes his head desperately, looking at Riku with panic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no,” he whimpers, “H-he said I have to hold it in. I c-can’t -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a disgusting bubbling and squelching sound, before Tenn lets out a wail as his body convulses. Riku drops his gaze instinctively, watching in shocked silence as something spills from Tenn’s hole, dribbling down onto the mattress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cum. White cum pools under Tenn. Riku doesn’t need to guess who it belongs to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn wails as he tries to clench his hole again - to keep the cum from spilling out from his loosened ring of muscles. “N-no, Kujou-san will be angry. I need to...I c-can’t… For his baby, I have to -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-nii,” Riku whispers, his voice thin, “What did Kujou-sama do to you…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn bursts into tears on the bed, curling into himself again. “He wants to replace the baby. I have to do well...I have to...or else he’ll…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too shocked by the sight and state Tenn is reduced to, Riku’s knees buckle underneath him, causing him to slump to the ground. This is too much. Kujou is too cruel and if Riku doesn’t do something, the man will break Tenn before Riku could even have him for himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-nii,” he begs, “Let me help you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn doesn’t answer him. Or maybe he did, but Riku is too shocked to even process the words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn calms down enough later to let Riku dress him for dinner. The two do not speak a word. Silence accompanies them as Riku washes Tenn down and helps him put on his prettiest skirt and blouse ensemble. Tenn puts on the accessories and perfume he knows Kujou would like, while Riku watches wordlessly, unable to formulate a single sentence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He decides that if he opens his mouth and doesn't know what he will say, he will not speak at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou is already waiting at the dining table when the pair arrives at the dining hall that night. He smiles when he sees Tenn enter and waits for the boy to sit next to him. Riku is about to take his usual place behind Tenn’s chair when he realizes one thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dining room is empty. There are no servants aside from Riku, and when he looks at the table, he sees that none of the plates and utensils have been set. Even Tenn looks confused, turning to look at Kujou questioningly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Husband, is dinner late today?” he asks softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something like that,” Kujou answers, “The dishes are ready, but I made a change in plans.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn frowns. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou looks at Tenn intently. “You… didn’t keep your promise well, did you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The effect of his words is instantaneous. Tenn flinches in his seat, his entire frame beginning to tremble. Riku could smell the anxiety wafting off him in waves, making him take a step forward. Kujou stops him with a single meaningful glance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I gave you such a simple order, didn’t I?” Kujou continues, “It’s all for the baby, Tenn. You know this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I tried my best to hold it in, husband,” Tenn says shakily, “I tried my best not to move much b-but…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku feels disgust growing in his chest when he realizes what Tenn had meant. A couple of hours ago...in the bedroom, where -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastard</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my omega, aren’t you?” Kujou continues to taunt, “And yet you can’t even afford to hold in your alpha’s release inside of you? Do I need to stay with you all night long again like last time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn flinches again, shrinking under Kujou’s gaze. “Husband, I’ll try my best next time. I p-promise, so -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I know you will,” Kujou answers, “The next time you speak of… surely you know when it will be?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Tenn and Riku could not comprehend the man’s words. Both siblings look at the man with confusion, until -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no,” Tenn stammers, “N-not here. Please. Husband, please. I’ll behave and do well so </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku realizes then, with sinking horror, just what Kujou had meant. Sure enough, there is a leery look on the man’s face, clearly enjoying Tenn’s discomfort. “Come here, Tenn,” he orders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn is still trying to fight against him, shaking his head so hard that Riku fears he might give himself a headache. “Please, please -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a request, Tenn,” Kujou says testily, “Obey your alpha.” His voice reverberates a little, his pheromones increasing. It doesn’t affect Riku much beyond making his hackles rise in warning, but Tenn blanches under his words. He rises from his seat shakily and makes his way towards Kujou, yelping when Kujou pulls him so Tenn is now seated on his lap, his back facing Kujou.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku-kun,” Kujou continues, “Take a seat next to me and face us, why don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Husband!” Tenn begs, his voice tilting high, “Please don’t - N-not like last time!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku remains frozen, too shocked to take a single step.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come now, Tenn,” Kujou says, unconcerned, “It worked last time, didn’t it? I find it fascinating how things just go so </span>
  <em>
    <span>well </span>
  </em>
  <span>whenever Riku-kun is around to watch.” He laughs. “It’s like he’s our lucky charm.” He looks at Riku again, his gaze hardening. “Riku-kun, go on. The least you can do is support your precious brother, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku swallows. “Kujou-sama -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be a good boy now, Riku-kun,” Kujou warns, “Or else, there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse </span>
  </em>
  <span>things I can do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cursing Kujou to the deepest layer of hell, Riku forces himself to obey. He takes Tenn’s previous seat and angles the chair so that he is now looking at the pair. Tenn is already in tears, his body shaking like a leaf as Kujou unbuttons the front of the boy’s shirt, exposing the boy’s pale skin. Unlike before, Riku doesn’t have any desire to punish Tenn, so he tries not to show much reaction to Kujou undressing Tenn partly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaves Tenn’s shirt to hang on his frame, and lifts his skirt out of the way, letting it bunch around his waist. Riku could see Kujou’s other hand fumbling with the front of his pants, unzipping it and letting his cock out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s already hard, pressing along the cleft of Tenn’s cheeks. Tenn shudders at the touch, his cheeks burning with shame and mortification. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is the second time Riku would be forced to watch, and unlike the first, he finds no sick enjoyment in this. He wonders if this is karma. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Those are very pretty panties you have there, little bride,” Kujou murmurs, “Did you wear them knowing I will be waiting for you? Naughty little one, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn whimpers, too scared to say a word. He yelps, however, when Kujou adjusts their positions so that Tenn is leaning further against Kujou, lifting his legs and hips in the process. It leaves Tenn’s crotch so exposed to Riku, who is already able to see the thin fabric of the boy’s panties stretched against his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-husband,” Tenn stutters, “What are you -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just giving Riku-kun a good view.” Kujou pushes aside the panties’ fabric to expose Tenn’s hole and without warning, inserts one finger in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gh!” Tenn gasps, “W-wait!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so soft still. I won’t even need to use my pheromones to excite you, darling,” Kujou praises, “Good boy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He meets Riku’s eyes, smiling when the boy tries his best not to glare at him. “Enjoy the show, Riku-kun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In one smooth motion, Kujou presses his hard cock against Tenn’s entrance and pushes in. Tenn screams at the sudden intrusion, his hands flying up but not knowing where to grab, they end up flailing uselessly mid-air as Kujou thrusts inside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grk - gah -mmph!” Tenn whimpers, “H-husband - too rough - wait -!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku bites the inside of his cheek until it’s enough to hurt. It doesn’t distract himself well enough from the anger that threatens to burst out of his chest as he watches Tenn get fucked in front of him. Kujou is relentless, bouncing Tenn up and down his lap without concern for the boy’s pleas. Tenn looks exhausted from earlier lovemaking still - this one will surely hurt his body more than will it pleasure it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn’s eyes are rolling slightly to the back of his head, his mouth parted as drool wets his lips. “Husband, mmph - hnmph...too much...too - hya!” He keens high when Kujou’s cock brushes against his prostate. Tenn’s cock, still trapped inside his panties, is wet with pre-cum, darkening the fabric in front of his crotch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to fuck you until you can give me another baby, little bride,” Kujou says hoarsely, thrusting into Tenn fervently, “And I’ll make sure your brother watches every second of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kujou-sama,” Riku chokes out, “Please, he’s exhausted. His body won’t be able to take any more strain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Worry not, Riku-kun,” Kujou chuckles, “This is what omegas are for. If they are tired, nothing pheromones can help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if to prove a point, the room is suddenly thick with Kujou’s alpha pheromones, so much that it nearly makes Riku choke at the intensity of it. His hackles are up to their fullest and every inch of him is screaming at him to either run or kill the man in front of him. But with Tenn in between them, Riku could only bite his bottom lip until it bleeds and digs his nails into the chair’s armrest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn is the most affected of them all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gasps and jerks against Kujou’s body. His pale skin is flushed all over and every time Kujou thrusts into him, he whimpers and moans so loudly that Riku is sure everyone in this manor could hear him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Too much!” Tenn screams, “I f-feel hot all over. H-husband, have mercy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch yourself, darling,” Kujou murmurs, “It will help relieve the heat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Desperate to relieve himself, Tenn obeys. His hands move to fondle his chest as he bounces on Kujou’s lap. His tongue is wet with drool as it sticks out from between his lips, and his fingers are playing and twisting his nipples so eagerly. As though that isn’t enough, he uses one hand to grab his cock, rubbing the fabric of his panties against the head and moaning when the pleasure from the friction jolts up his spine. He is soon beginning to roll his hips on his own, meeting the snap of Kujou’s hips halfway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scene in front of Riku is so incredibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sinful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Riku is too deep inside his rage to really enjoy it. He hates Kujou for forcing him to watch, and he hates himself for being unable to fight back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn is moaning with restrain now, his hands moving in tandem with Kujou’s thrusts. Crazed by his mate’s pheromones, his body seems to be moving on its own. He shrugs off his shirt halfway and lifts his legs to take off half of his panties, letting it hang from his other leg. Leaning against Kujou’s chest, he rubs his cock faster now, smearing his pre-cum all over his skin. Everytime Kujou’s cock slides in and out of Tenn’s hole, it makes a disgusting squelching sound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you feel good, my bride?” Kujou asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmph!” Tenn answers, “S-so good. H-husband. M-more. More, I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t care that your brother is watching?” Kujou asks again. He slips in more of his pheromones in the air, causing Tenn to lose his mind further. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t - Ha-ah! Husband, just -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a growl, Kujou grabs Tenn by the waist and spins him around. Riku flinches when Kujou pushes Tenn onto the table, wrapping the boy’s legs around the man’s waist. He pulls off Tenn’s cum-soaked panties completely before stuffing it in the boy’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kujou-sama -” Riku says in a strained voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up and watch, boy,” Kujou growls, “Watch as your brother becomes the bitch in heat he really is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The red haze at the corners Riku’s gaze grow more and more as he is made to watch Kujou fuck Tenn, and Tenn seemingly reciprocating it. Tenn bites down on his panties, his hands raised on top of his head as he takes Kujou’s thrusts eagerly. The anger and disgust pool in Riku, fanning the fire inside of him into a blazing inferno.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flexes his fingers, curling them into tight fists at his side. He can’t take it. Just a little bit more and Riku might -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn’s squeals are muffled by the panties in his mouth as he comes. His body arches off the wooden table and continues to jerk when Kujou speeds up his thrusts. Kujou finally comes with a shudder and growl, leaning forward to sink his teeth into Tenn’s nape as he does. The red in Riku’s haze shatters and when he is brought back to reality again, Kujou has already pulled out, sitting on the chair as his bride lies on the table, limbs shaking from the exertion. Cum drools out of his hole. Tenn is still clenching down, as though he is trying to keep as much of Kujou’s release as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His glazed eyes aren’t even looking at Riku. The panties are still in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Riku looks at Kujou, too shocked to even be angry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you disgusted, Riku-kun?” Kujou asks with a smile, “This is the true nature of your brother, Riku-kun. He might say no. He might struggle. But at the end of the day, he can’t deny his nature as an omega. He cannot, and will not, deny his alpha, Riku-kun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckles like he is enjoying an inside joke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe one day, when you become a real member of my family and get an omega mate of your own, you’ll understand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without giving him a chance to reply, Kujou waves him off dismissively. “Tell the staff to keep tonight’s dinner for later. I would like to spend more time with my bride.” He winks at Riku. “I apologize in advance if we end up keeping you awake tonight. Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>outside </span>
  </em>
  <span>the bedroom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding jerkily, Riku avoids looking at Tenn as he dashes out of the room. Once he runs far enough that he is now in the nearest shared washroom, he slams the door behind him and </span>
  <em>
    <span>vomits </span>
  </em>
  <span>into the sink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This goes on for a few more days. Riku avoids working inside the mansion during those few days, and while the other staff does the same for the sake of privacy, Riku does it because he doesn’t know which surface Kujou dirtied it with. He goes to town to buy medicine, so at night, he doesn’t have to hear the sounds coming from Tenn’s room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next time he finally sees Tenn again, the boy is lying in bed, pale and sick with fever. The urge to kill Kujou only grows and grows, and if it weren’t for the fact that the man himself wasn’t in the room, he would have thrown everything he fought for and just strangled the man right then and there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he sees the familiar face of Tenn’s doctor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I made Kujou-sama leave for the time being,” he says to Riku, “Under doctor’s orders, he is not allowed to touch Tenn-sama for at least a week. I warned him that if he disobeyed, the chance of Tenn-sama conceiving again will be very slim.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s heart leaps at the news. “Where is he now?” he asks cautiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor shrugs. “He’s preparing to leave for the business trip he had to postpone. Honestly, if he wasn’t so overeager, we won’t be having this problem.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku looks at Tenn, who is fast asleep on the bed, his face filled with discomfort from the fever. “What happened to Tenn-sama…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exhaustion, one thing. I won’t need to explain what caused it.” The doctor puts his things back in his work bag. “Kujou-sama reported that even with his pheromones, Tenn-sama complained of pain when they were together. It got to the point where he started screaming and on the verge of passing out, hence I was summoned.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The trauma from losing his child and the strain on his body from Kujou-sama’s overeagerness caused him to subconsciously activate his defense mechanism,” the doctor continues, “Until he is fully rested, his body will continue to reject Kujou-sama’s advances. If Kujou-sama forces it upon him again, the results will be disastrous.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shuts his back with a decisive click. The doctor looks at Riku intently. “You are his handservant, are you not? Look after your young master while Kujou-sama is gone. Make sure he is not pushed to his limits again. For all our sakes, I would rather not have my next visit here be to see Tenn-sama’s condition deteriorating.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku clenches his fists tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will make sure of that, doctor,” he says quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter eleven</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the short span of his marriage, Tenn has yet to build a nest for himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nests are common for omegas - it’s a place where they feel safe and comforted - and if they are mated, these nests would often have their mate’s belongings nestled with it. For Tenn before he was forcefully mated and married to Kujou, his personal reading room in the manor is his nest. It’s a place where he knows no one would disturb him and one where he could safely retreat to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After marriage, when he has less and less time for himself no thanks to Kujou’s insistent attention-seeking ways, he has less time for his nest in the reading room. And at the back of Riku’s mind, he had hoped that Tenn would not build a different nest to compensate for this because now that he is mated, the chances of him including Kujou’s things in it are much higher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn’s instincts are just as much of an enemy as Kujou in Riku’s plans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, his hopes are dashed when he enters the bedroom that morning and sees the bed now carefully rearranged into what appears to be a mountain of clothing and blanket shaped into a half a fortress. And at the very center of that fortress, is none other than Tenn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He appears to be holding a long button up shirt that is clearly too big for him. But it fits the person standing next to the bed, who is now looking at Tenn with a look filled with tenderness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Use this time to rest, okay?” Kujou murmurs.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn doesn’t answer, though he does look at Kujou when the man coaxes his face to turn his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you still mad at me, darling?” Kujou asks, “I apologize again. I did it for your best interest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku clenches his fists. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, you didn’t. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But who is Riku to talk? He is the same person who once allowed Kujou to force himself onto Tenn and killed Tenn’s unborn child for the sake of his own satisfaction. Logically, he has no right to be angry at Kujou. He is no better of a person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku is also fulfilling Tenn’s wish, isn’t he? Tenn doesn’t want to be with Kujou. He doesn’t want to have his child. He’s suffering at the hands of his husband. Riku is just trying his best to free Tenn from his misery. He is merely doing those terrible things as a means to an end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It will all be worth it. Riku will make sure of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I forgive you,” Tenn mumbles, “I know you were just...looking out for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t lie, Tenn-nii. You suffered so much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kujou, nevertheless, smiles in satisfaction. He kisses Tenn’s hair before pulling back. “In any case, I’ll be away to finish up my previous business trip that I had to leave in a hurry. I’ll be gone for about a week, so rest well in the meantime. Wouldn’t want the doctor to scold me again,” he says with light humor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except there is nothing funny about the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need more of my things? The doctor said nesting will help. I might not be able to be near you, but you still need my scent to help stabilize your health.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn hugs the shirt closer, shaking his head. “I’ll be fine. I think I have enough. If I don’t…” Tenn cracks a weak smile at his husband. “I know where to find more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy. Go rest well. You used to be such a healthy child, despite your aversion for sunlight. It would be a shame if your health starts declining now,” Kujou remarks with some pity in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whose fault do you think that is? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Riku thinks wryly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best,” Tenn says, “Have a safe trip, husband.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku averts his gaze just as Tenn tilts his head sideways to allow Kujou to nuzzle his scent glands. There is a sound of lips meeting into a brief kiss before Riku hears the sound of footsteps approaching him. Hands lift Riku’s chin again - this time, more forceful than before. There is no gentleness or even pretend friendliness when Kujou looks at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is now a flicker of distrust in his otherwise cool gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Please take care of my little bride, Riku-kun,” he says calmly, “The last time I was away, he lost our child. I would </span><em><span>hate </span></em><span>it</span> <span>if anything else happened in my absence.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s my beloved brother, Kujou-sama,” Riku replies just as calmly, “If you’re suspecting me of putting harm on him, don’t you think it’s a misplaced suspicion?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kujou smiles thinly. “Indeed.” He lets go of Riku’s face and walks past him, patting his shoulder as he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you in a week, Riku-kun. I hope to see Tenn in the best of health by then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you don’t see him at all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if fate is mocking Riku for his helplessness, Tenn’s appetite begins deteriorating. That afternoon, mere hours after Kujou’s departure from the manor, Riku accompanies Tenn in his room as the boy eats his lunch in bed. However, he could barely get a few spoonfuls of congee into his mouth before he pushes the bowl away with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to eat, Tenn-nii,” Riku begs, “To get better. Kujou-sama isn’t here for a week. You should take this time to heal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, Tenn shakes his head. “I’m too tired to eat. I’d rather if you just sit beside me, Riku.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku eyes the clothes in Tenn’s nest. “Are you sure? To have another alpha in your nest…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn stills, like he just remembered the state he is in. However, he doesn’t let go of the clothes as though he is physically incapable of doing so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right...I’m sorry. That was thoughtless of me.” Tenn tries to smile at Riku. “Then, at least… give me a kiss? I miss holding you, Riku.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku stares at him warily. “I would love to, Tenn-nii...only if you are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I won’t push you away this time,” Tenn murmurs, “I promise. Now -” He tilts his chin a little upwards, turning his head to face Riku. “Kiss me, Riku?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If things were different, I want to do more than just kiss you, Tenn-nii,” Riku says lowly, already cupping his twin brother’s face. “You know that, right?” he murmurs against Tenn’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn nods. “I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning their heads, they slot their lips together into a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku pretends to not notice the slight push against his chest -  a rejection that he doubts Tenn himself is aware of. As he kisses Tenn, enjoying his brother’s sweet smell, he opens his eyes slowly to glance at the nest around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small, curious thought appears in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Riku walks into the room to see Tenn staring at his nest with furrowed brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Tenn-nii?” Riku asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn takes a second too long to answer Riku. He looks startled when he does, like he didn’t hear Riku come in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” he says, “I was just...being picky with how I rearranged my nest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rearrange your nest?” Riku asks innocently, “Is there something wrong with it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn shakes his head to deny this. “Like I said...I’m just being picky. It’s my first new nest in a while since the one in the reading room and I just...I guess I’m being more particular than usual.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku takes a look at the now collapsed blanket fortress on Tenn’s bed. Glances at the new object carefully nestled in between the sheets - inconspicuous and plain-looking enough that Tenn fails to really notice it. A plain handkerchief, belonging to Riku, slipped into Tenn’s nest when the boy wasn't looking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small thing, yet enough to disrupt Tenn’s nest entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Riku’s handkerchief isn’t the only foreign object in the nest. He sees a new shirt that wasn’t there before along with a patterned tie. When he looks at Tenn questioningly about them, Tenn’s cheeks flush in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just ended up...taking more before I realized what I was doing,” Tenn murmurs, “I don’t know if it’s just the state of my body right now or the fact that we’re mated, but…” He hesitates. “His scent comforts me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku thinks he hears a loud crack. He wonders where it comes from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Riku replies, “As long as you feel better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riku, I still -” Tenn pauses, as if trying to find the correct words. “I still need you. I know this might seem weird but -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still need me, Tenn-nii?” Riku says sweetly, “Even with your mate’s belongings around you, you say that you still need me? Why, Tenn-nii? What use do I have for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn flinches. “You’re angry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not, Tenn-nii,” Riku soothes, “Why would I be? I’m just curious, that’s all.” He slowly approaches Tenn by the bed, noticing the way Tenn is staring at him, following his movements like a cautious prey. This is perhaps one of the rare times Tenn is giving him such a look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I…” Tenn stammers. “Riku, I love you. You’re the one I want the most. That’s why I said I need you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if you’re mated?” Riku asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if I’m...mated,” Tenn says. He lets Riku climb halfway onto the mattress to pull the boy into an embrace. “Riku, are you sure you’re not upset?” Tenn asks hesitantly, “With everything that’s been going on...I don’t blame you if you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet, sweet Tenn-nii,” Riku croons, “Why would I be angry at you? I love you so much. No matter what happens, such feelings won’t change.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He holds Tenn tightly, inhaling the young omega’s scent. He’ll never get tired of holding Tenn like this. No matter how many times Tenn has been embraced by someone else, he’ll always come to Riku in the end. Even if his instincts cause Tenn to subconsciously reject him, it’s endearing to see Tenn trying to fight against it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To lie to himself, that he, too, still loves Riku as deeply and passionately as Riku loves him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn. His beloved omega. Only his. Sure, now he belongs to someone else, but Riku is trying hard to fix that. They’re meant to be together, the two of them. Not even fate can change that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone else is busy, Tenn-nii,” he murmurs against the boy’s throat, “No one will look for me until much later. And no one will bother you because you’re supposed to be in bed resting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riku?” Tenn turns his head to look at him. “What are you -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kujou-sama won’t be here to smell my scent on you, Tenn-nii,” Riku points out, a slow smile creeping onto his face, “And it’s been so long since I’ve properly held you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn flushes again when the words catch on. “Y-you want to do it now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you not want to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do!” Tenn says quickly, though at the back of Riku’s mind, the boy thinks Tenn’s eager words are less on real enthusiasm and more on trying to soothe Riku from any negative feelings. “I was just...I was caught off guard, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squeaks when Riku suddenly presses his weight on the boy, pushing him onto the pillows. With Tenn fully lying down, Riku cages him with his arms, half lying half sitting on the bed as he leans forward until their lips are mere inches apart. He can hear Tenn’s hushed breathing and the quickening of his heartbeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tenn-nii’s nervous. How cute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need me, right, Tenn-nii?” Riku says with a smile. His pheromones slowly seep into the air as he tries to get the boy underneath him to relax. “You love me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn swallows. “Y-yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Instead of Kujou-sama’s things, why don’t you make your nest with my scent all over it?” Riku suggests, “The scent of the person you truly love, instead of the man you’re being forced to marry. Isn’t that wonderful?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nuzzles Tenn’s throat, smiling when the boy lets out a yelp when Riku lightly grazes the skin with his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me embrace you, Tenn-nii. After all, we love each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Embrace Tenn, right in the middle of his nest where Kujou’s scent was supposed to be the one that comforts and heals Tenn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku waits patiently until he feels trembling arms wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Tenn whispers, “Embrace me, Riku.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For that answer alone, Riku doesn’t mind the tremor in Tenn’s voice when he says it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku never tires of touching Tenn. He never tires of holding him down and marking him in every place he can reach and to hear Tenn’s stuttered cry and sounds, quickly muffled by Tenn’s mouth lest they want the servants to hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door is locked anyway and the servants are scattered around the manor until lunch time, so Tenn doesn’t have much to worry in the first place. Riku may be eager but he’s always cautious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, it’s cute to see Tenn trying so hard to muffle down his sounds, despite the tremors of pleasure running up his body as Riku continuously thrusts into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tenn-nii,” Riku says hoarsely, “Do you feel good? Because I feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>good.” He enunciates his words by another powerful thrust, earning a choked cry from the omega underneath him. Tenn’s wet heat is so tight around Riku’s cock and so soft and welcoming. There are loud squelching sounds with each movement, mixing along with the sound of Tenn’s moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku’s alpha pheromone is thick in the air - much thicker than before. It pushes down onto Tenn, trying to get him to both relax and submit to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As well as to ease the pain that comes with his body trying so hard to reject him. Riku doubles down on the pleasure so Tenn could forget the pain a while - could ignore the way his muscles tense at the intrusion in favor of the way Riku’s cock hits all of Tenn’s sensitive spots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-Riku -” Tenn gasps, “Too m-much...My head is spinning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too much?” Riku growls, “On the contrary, Tenn-nii, I haven’t had </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn couldn’t hold back his cry when Riku rocks into him again, deeper and harder than before. He covers his mouth too late and by then, he had let out a moan so loud and debased that it caused shivers to run down Riku’s spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears spring to Tenn’s eyes, trailing down his cheek as the pleasure building in his groin starts to overwhelm him. His omega scent is thickening in the air, mixing along with Riku’s pheromones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-Riku!” Tenn cries, “H-ah! Too much, my head feels fuzzy - so h-hot - hya~!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku lifts one of Tenn’s legs and adjusts his position so that he is now thrusting into Tenn from a different angle, hitting his now overstimulated prostate more frequently. Tenn cries openly now, biting his lip until it bleeds in an effort to muffle his sounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you say you need me, Tenn-nii?” Riku asks breathlessly in the middle of his thrusts, “That you </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did but -” Tenn cries out pathetically when another wave of pleasure pain crashes down onto him. “Riku - Riku!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku catches the way Tenn’s hand is groping the mattress to find something. His fingers tangle themselves in one of Kujou’s shirts - strewn haphazardly across the bed in the midst of their lovemaking - and pulls it close. He buries his face in it, inhaling Kujou’s scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To comfort him while he’s being taken by another alpha that is not his own, even though he was the one who consented to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a tint of red in Riku’s vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring Tenn’s pathetic cry of protest, Riku roughly grabs the shirt from his hold and tosses it away before he presses Tenn down onto the mattress with all his weight, his thrusts renewing with vigor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riku! Riku!” Tenn screams, “Wait, too much! C-calm down, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The servants - hngh! - will hear us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you best keep your voice down, dearest brother,” Riku growls before biting the juncture of Tenn’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The effect is instantaneous. Overwhelmed by the pheromones and the force of Riku’s ministrations, Tenn comes with a high pitched mewl, his hands scrambling to cover his mouth to muffle the sound. His vision turns into a sea of white for a split second before it clears away, leaving him drained. Riku comes with a groan, spilling his seed inside of Tenn. Without a knot, Tenn will not get pregnant from it - and he doesn’t want to risk endangering Tenn’s body after what Kujou did to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles inwardly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Some </span>
  </em>
  <span>exertion, however, is fine, isn’t it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, Tenn is doing it with someone he truly loves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku pulls out, letting the cum spill out from Tenn’s still twitching hole, and collapses beside Tenn. Tenn lets himself be pulled into an embrace and buries his face against Riku’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, neither of them speaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tenn-nii, are you angry at me?” Riku asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn stills. Riku pretends he doesn’t see it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Tenn whispers, “I can never be angry at you, Riku.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku smiles. He kisses Tenn’s hair, now damp with sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the same for me, Tenn-nii.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Riku returns to Tenn’s room that afternoon to deliver his lunch, he sees the boy constructing his nest again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And on the very top of the pile, is Kujou’s shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, while Tenn is soaking in the tub in the adjacent bathroom, Riku slips in a small piece of torn clothing among the blankets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tiny and insignificant in size that Tenn wouldn’t be able to pinpoint exactly where it is, and yet it instantly disrupts Kujou’s scent in the nest. Riku’s scent on the cloth is also faint enough that Tenn would not be able to recognize it until he finds it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he ever does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, as Riku tucks Tenn into bed, he notices a frown on Tenn’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong, Tenn-nii?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As predicted, Tenn quickly shakes his head. “N-no. I must have imagined it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You seem really bothered about something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn opens his mouth to say something but appears to have decided against it at the very last minute. He looks at his nest again, his lips pursing into a thin line. Riku glances at the small piece of cloth nestled in between the blankets - the cloth that Tenn could somehow detect yet could not find. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I must be too picky for my own good,” Tenn says, “My nest doesn’t seem right, that’s all.” He sighs. “It’s too late to care too much about it now. I’ll bear with it for the night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite his words, Tenn looks bothered about it still. It’s to be expected - a nest is an omega’s safe space, after all. To derive an omega from their nest when they have already established one takes a toll on their psyche.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” Riku asks, “At least until you fall asleep. Your health isn’t the best - you need all the rest you can get.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn looks like he’s considering it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, with a bite of his bottom lip, he looks at Riku and nods his head. “Just for tonight...As long as we don’t get caught.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The servants didn’t even notice our lovemaking earlier today,” Riku teases, “Don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather not noticing, however, Riku has a feeling that there are less eyes on him than usual. Riku would think that after the stunt they pulled before Tenn’s forced bonding with Kujou, the servants in this manor would be more vigilant on Riku’s movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But apparently they shared the same idea as Kujou in that Riku had given up after finding out about his blood relationship with Tenn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re brothers. They can never be together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Is what most people would think. Riku has no care for those things. Tenn loves him, and Riku will return that love tenfold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In any case, the decrease in monitoring on him works to his advantage. It’s how he could frame that cook, after all. It’s how he could continue to hold Tenn, even if he had to do it discreetly most of the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-is that so…” Tenn looks flustered by his words. “In any case, it can’t hurt to stay vigilant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku ends up sitting against the headboard as he pats Tenn’s shoulder repeatedly, coaxing the boy to sleep. He hums a song as he does - a lullaby his mother used to sing to him, when she remembered he existed, that is. His red eyes slide downwards when he notices a shift of movement on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his half-asleep state, Tenn reaches for the nearest object in his nest - one of Kujou’s button-up shirts - and pulls it close. He snuggles against the shirt and almost instantly, his body relaxes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn’s heart may not love Kujou, but his body and his instincts are definitely attached to his bonded mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku thinks it’s rather unfortunate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continues to hum, the hand on Tenn’s shoulder eventually lingering too close to Tenn’s bite mark on his nape for comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the night when Tenn is deep in slumber, Riku takes the shirt away from Tenn’s grasp and ignores the way Tenn’s body tenses in his sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It goes on like this for the next several days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every day, Riku would slip in something into Tenn’s nest without him noticing. A piece of cloth, a button, a pin. One day, he even swapped Kujou’s shirt with one of his own that is nearly the same size.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn is too focused on noticing the growing wrongness in his nest to really take notice of the addition of these objects. It becomes a routine, almost, for Riku to walk into the room and find Tenn in the middle of arranging his nest to fix whatever wrongness that exists. The small objects would fall to the ground and for a moment, Tenn would be satisfied with his nest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until Riku returns the object and the nest doesn’t feel safe once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku had suggested nesting in the reading room - his previous nest before he became bonded to Kujou - and it works during the day, but when Tenn has to retire for the night, the problem renews once more. He would have to sleep in his room, after all. The servants will never allow Tenn to sleep in a small reading room, though the sentiment is more about keeping their jobs rather than genuine concern. Tenn would have to return to the nest that never feels quite right despite his best efforts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is clear that feeling unsafe in his own nest is taking a toll on Tenn’s psyche. He becomes more dependent on Riku as a result because he is the only one he feels he could trust in this house. Riku smiles and pretends ignorance, while his heart relishes in the way Tenn continues to cling onto him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His clinginess and desperation to feel safe and secure again makes him more willing to Riku’s occasional invitations for lovemaking. The pain still persists, but Tenn clings onto him still, because if Riku can’t make him feel safe, who can?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One night, after another of their lovemaking sessions where Tenn tried his hardest to muffle his sounds again, the omega collapses more readily into Riku’s waiting arms after riding the high of his orgasm. As he lies in Riku’s arms, his body shakes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you cold?” Riku asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn weakly shakes his head. “I’m just...really tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t too rough on you, was I? I still think of the doctor’s advice to not strain your body, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku says this for show. He knows the real cause of Tenn’s further declining health. Deep in his heart, it pains him to see Tenn growing weaker like this - nearly a mere shadow of his energetic and mischievous self - but as long as Tenn continues to blindly search for any of Kujou’s items to comfort him at night, even if it’s mostly done subconsciously -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku will have to keep doing this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s for your own good, Tenn-nii. I promise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Tenn-nii,” Riku says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes Tenn a few seconds to reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku would have never guessed that he would end up pushing Tenn’s limits as quickly as he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tipping point comes on the day Kujou is due to return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku opens the door to Tenn’s room as usual to greet him for the morning, only to be startled by one servant quickly running out and bumping into him in the process. The servant looks frazzled and flinches when Riku holds her to steady her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you alright?” Riku asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I…” the servant sputters, “I c-came by because I heard a commotion from inside Tenn-sama’s room but -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pillow flies towards them and Riku barely has enough time to dodge before it hits the wall beside him. The servant shrieks in surprise, jumping away from Riku’s grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tenn-sama is having a tantrum for no reason!” she wails, “Go handle it, Nanase-san!” Unceremoniously, she pushes Riku towards the door before she herself sprints down the stairs, her face as white as paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku turns around, his eyes scanning the room before they finally land on the sole figure on the floor. Tenn is crouched on the ground, trembling all over as he claws at the ground. He is surrounded by white stuffings and torn fabric. His pheromones are so thick that it makes Riku choke when he steps into the room. His anxiety and fear are so apparent that they could have been tangible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-not right,” he hears Tenn mumbles, “My n-nest. Won’t feel right. I don’t feel safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unaware of Riku’s presence, Tenn grabs another pillow and shows a surprising amount of strength by ripping it nearly into half before throwing it across the room. Riku follows the movement with his eyes and finds other things scattered around the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku’s small and insignificant looking things that he had continuously hidden in the nest being some of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tenn-nii.” Riku crouches in front of Tenn, his hand reaching out towards him. “Hey, it’ll be alright -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku sees a flash of movement, followed by a sting of pain on his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn had slapped his hand away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me!” Tenn screeches, “D-don’t....” Tenn wraps his arms around himself after he scrambles back against the wall. “Don’t touch me, don’t - Don’t come near my nest. Don’t -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn is shaking all over, his face a mask of nervousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku’s own expression crumbles. “Tenn-nii, what’s wrong? It’s me, Riku. You can trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“- wrong…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tenn-nii.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn points a trembling finger towards the remains of his nest. “R-Riku… my nest...you d-did something to it, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku stills. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Riku asks, the tightness in his voice betraying his calm front. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The wrongness I felt being in that nest, no matter how hard I tried to rearrange it...It has the same wrongness whenever I sleep with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku’s world comes to a full stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wrongness…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire time Tenn’s body is rejecting Riku whenever they make love to one another. Riku thinks Tenn actively fought against it. But Tenn is sitting there, admitting that being with him feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you said you...love me,” Riku says distantly, “You said you needed me, Tenn-nii. Was that...all for show?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears roll down Tenn’s cheeks. “Riku...I-I…” He heaves a loud sob. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> do this anymore, Riku. Everything hurts and I can’t be at peace. I love you but my body thinks differently, Riku! Kujou-san, he’s my -” He chokes. “I -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku marches forward and suddenly grabs Tenn by the shoulders. He is breathing heavily as his mind rapidly becomes more muddled. Desperation is filling him up to the core, so much that he barely notices the discomfort Tenn is feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tenn-nii, everything I did...was for your sake,” Riku pleads, “So please -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me!” Tenn screams, struggling against Riku, “Riku,</span>
  <em>
    <span> pleas</span>
  </em>
  <span>e, I -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of a car driving up catches their attention. Tenn looks towards the window, his eyes widening. Riku quickly realizing what is happening, shakes his head, pleading to Tenn with his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tenn-nii -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With all the strength he could muster, Tenn pushes Riku away before bolting out of the room, still in his nightwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tenn-nii, wait!” Riku shouts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets to his feet and quickly runs after him, practically flying down the stairs and through the hallways. His heart thumps erratically in his chest and for a moment, Riku couldn’t care less how he looks to everyone else. He has to reach Tenn. He has to, before -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He comes to a full stop when he reaches the main entrance where Tenn is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy is not alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has his hands grasped at the front of Kujou’s shirt, pulling the man down to kiss him passionately on the mouth. The servants witnessing the scene wear varying expressions of shock and scandal, with the exception of the head maid, who merely stares stoically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku, on the other hand, feels as though something inside of him freezes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kujou looks surprised when Tenn finally pulls away, resting his hands on the boy’s frail-looking shoulders. “Tenn, what - You’re shaking everywhere. What happened -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Husband,” Tenn sobs, “I c-can’t stand it anymore. I’m too… I c-can’t -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tenn, calm down and speak slowly,” Kujou soothes, “What’s wrong, little bride?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nickname causes Tenn to elicit another strangled sob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make love to me, husband,” he pleads, “I n-need it so much.” He grasps the front of Kujou’s shirt again. “I miss it. I miss you. P-please, everything feels muddled, I -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh.” Kujou pulls Tenn into an embrace. “I understand, little bride. It’s been a difficult week, hasn’t it? Don’t worry. I’ll fulfill your desires.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku could only stand still by the stairway when Kujou scoops Tenn into his arms, leaving his bags for the servants to handle. He watches as Tenn clings tightly onto him - something he used to do only to Riku. There is no hesitation in his actions now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, Riku’s actions caused Tenn to choose Kujou over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kujou’s eyes on him as he walks past Riku feel like a mockery that freezes him to the core.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stands in front of Kujou’s room. It’s hidden away that no one else notices him standing there, staring blankly at Kujou’s door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Listening to the sounds from the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-husband,” Tenn moans, “M-more. I want more. M-make me feel better -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand, little bride. You miss me so much, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-hm -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a sound of groans and movements, followed promptly by a high mewl elicited from Tenn. Riku stands there, unmoving, his frozen heart growing colder and colder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until it finally cracks yet again, this time, shattering it into pieces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku’s lips curve into a smile. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy New Year! ^^</p><p> </p><p>Also a quick warning, next chapter, as you can probably guess, will be very heavy and might be a little long. I'll put the appropriate warnings at the beginning of next chapter when it drops.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Implied non-con and non-explicit violence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> Chapter twelve</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A long time ago, Riku’s mother used to tell him about the family curse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Generations ago, a member of their family committed a grave mistake and as a consequence, they were laid upon a curse - every single member of the family from here on out, whether born or married into, will gradually fall into insanity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The insanity takes in varying forms. For his grandfather, he one day loses control of his emotions and spent the final years of his life apathetic and lacking any semblance of guilt. He committed a crime he was never sorry for and when he was executed for it, his mother told Riku that he had a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For his father, he became enamoured with love. He fell in love with his mother and married her, and in the end, the curse spread to her as well. They were so in love, nothing else mattered. Riku and Tenn were a product of their love, and yet ironically, they barely meant anything. They sold Tenn without a second glance and barely paid attention to Riku as the boy grew up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All they cared about was each other. Their love was all consuming that in the end, it consumed </span>
  <em>
    <span>them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One day, you’ll fall into insanity too, Riku,” his mother once sang to him, “Maybe, you’ll follow our footsteps and let love consume you. You’ll find someone who you really, really love and you’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to let go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku wondered if Tenn being sent and raised in the Kujou family somehow prevented the curse from spreading to him. Or maybe it simply wasn’t his time yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Such thoughts barely matter to Riku now. As he gets up from his bed and makes his way to the shared bathroom for the servants so he could clean up, a single thought flashes through his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wonders...that ever since he met Tenn, the curse had started to take root in his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, if it is a curse - to love someone this much that Riku is willing to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>for them -, why does Riku not feel like it is?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or perhaps, that is the effect of the curse itself. To fall into it so much that once insanity plants itself inside someone, the person won’t feel a difference.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, Riku doesn’t want to think too much. He has plans for the day he intends to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plans that he will</span>
  <em>
    <span> not</span>
  </em>
  <span> delay any longer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kujou-sama, Tenn-sama,” Riku says in the dining room, “May I please be excused this afternoon to go to town? I have supplies today I need to buy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is bowing deeply, not meeting any of their eyes. Earlier, he endures watching Kujou being affectionate to Tenn, who seems to tolerate Kujou’s touches even more. Considering what they did last night, Riku isn’t really surprised. Even this morning, his interactions with Tenn as he helped him ready for the day was filled with awkwardness and forced politeness. Tenn looked as though he wanted to say something to Riku, but both the room and Tenn had smelled too much of Kujou that all Riku wanted was to quickly get his task over with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Last night, Tenn had clearly rejected him. Something petty inside of Riku did not want Tenn to ever forget that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But when he lifts himself from the bow and meets Tenn’s eyes, he gives the boy a polite smile, as though nothing has happened in between them. Tenn, rightfully, looks like he doesn’t know how to respond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What sort of supplies?” Kujou asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Medicine, among other things. I think it might have been the weather, but I’m afraid I’m not feeling my best today, Kujou-sama,” Riku says, pretending to sound rueful, “If you would just allow me to quickly buy my medicine, I can hurry and return to work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku...you’re feeling ill?” Tenn asks, failing to prevent the concern from slipping into his tone. His hand twitches, like it wants to reach out and touch Riku’s forehead - perhaps to look for a fever - but in the end, Tenn keeps his hands to himself. He drops his gaze, looking both ashamed and guilty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, at the very least, he’s still acknowledging what happened yesterday. Riku doesn’t peg Tenn to be the shameless type, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said, it’s probably just the weather.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou puts down his chopsticks and regards Riku thoughtfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you take the day off today?” he suggests, “You’ve earned it, considering how well you’ve been taking care of my mate while I’m away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s in a good mood. Riku could tell from how relaxed his smile and posture is. It nearly makes Riku’s hackles rise when he remembers the cause of such a good mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s very kind of you, Kujou-sama,” Riku murmurs, “I don’t deserve your generosity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you do. You’re family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku jerks to a still. He couldn’t hide the surprise from flitting across his face in time. Kujou seems to be amused by this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you before, didn’t I? That one day, I plan to take you formally into the Kujou clan. Of course, the conditions to that agreement were a little different then but… well, I’m a flexible man.” He looks at Tenn tenderly. “You seem to have taken good care of him. Never in my life would I imagine coming home to find my little bride so desperate to see me. It felt like a gift sent from heaven, if you will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he stands there, Riku feels a little like throwing up. Even Tenn pales at his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As a reward, once everything settles down this week, I’ll look into the procedures into adopting you formally into our family,” Kujou continues, “You will no longer be a servant, but an alpha of his own right. A proper brother-in-law. We can be happy again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles at Riku. “Won’t that be nice?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This man is mocking him. There can be no other explanation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Riku says hoarsely, “I...That would be lovely, Kujou-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost as lovely as the idea of tearing Kujou’s head off straight from his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Putting on his coat and his new shoes, Riku is about to step into the car prepared for him when Tenn runs up to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku, wait!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a very brief moment, Riku considers ignoring Tenn all together, but this is Tenn, after all. No matter what he does, he cannot be angry at him forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He loves him, after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, Tenn-sama?” he says with a polite smile, “Is there something I can do for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn visibly flinches at the honorific but with the driver nearby, he couldn’t refute it. He teeters for a second before he finally opens his mouth to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you be okay in town on your own?” he asks, “If you’re really sick, I can ask someone else to get the medicine for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku shakes his head. “I’m fine enough to walk around. Besides, I won’t be alone. Mr. Driver here will be nearby.” He gives a little wave to the man standing by the car, who stares at him stoically in return. “See?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn bites his bottom lip. “Still…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry too much. I’ll be fine. I’ll take my medicine, get some air and return back to the manor. Kujou-sama is kind enough to give me a day off and I want to make full use of it.” He waits for Tenn to reply and when he doesn’t, he turns back around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels a hand close around his wrist again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku, before you go...I...about what Kujou-san said.” Tenn hesitates. “About us being a family under his name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Riku tilts his head nonchalantly. “What about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand if you don’t want to,” Tenn says quietly, “You don’t need to force yourself to accept. Maybe...maybe I can talk to Kujou-san into letting you keep your last name at least if he insists! He seems to be in a good mood lately so -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder why that is so,” Riku says slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn balks, Riku’s words freezing him to the core.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re angry at me,” Tenn whispers, “I understand. I -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nanase-san,” the driver calls, “Are we ready to leave?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on for a bit,” Riku says absentmindedly. With the driver nearby, Riku could not afford to act recklessly. Instead, he merely smiles at his older twin brother and again, shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If anyone should be angry, it’s you,” he says, “And I would deserve that anger. Besides, I told you before, didn’t I? How could I ever be angry at you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leans forward by just a tiny bit. Not enough to rouse any suspicions, but close enough that Tenn could hear every word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Tenn-nii. And Kujou-sama is right about one thing.” He meets Tenn’s eyes. “Being a family with you...would be a wonderful thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns around and walks towards the car without giving Tenn a chance to reply. He nods towards the driver.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The car ride to town is quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By the way,” Riku drawls as he looks out of the window, “Did you contact them as I’ve instructed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” says the driver quietly, “They will come to the manor as scheduled.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku smiles. “Good. You did a good job, Tanaka-san. In return, I’ll keep my promise.” From the rear view mirror, Tanaka sees the way the young alpha’s eyes gleam with anticipation, the level of intensity of that gaze enough to render a beta like him speechless and afraid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you’ll let me live? And t-the money?” Tanaka stammers, all pretenses gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll give it to you tonight in an envelope. You can leave then. If I’m not wrong, you’re due for a retirement soon anyway. I doubt the guards would be suspicious of you returning home every now and then to prepare for it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku speaks in a tone that is highly dismissive initially, before he directs his gaze towards the driver through the rear view mirror. Tanaka flinches when he realizes the alpha’s gaze is now on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do hope you’re good at keeping secrets, Tanaka-san. If I hear so much of a peep of my secret being leaked out -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-of course not! I won’t dare to defy an alpha,” Tanaka quickly assures.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku scoffs. “Despite serving the Kujou clan for decades, one sight of money and the promise of being able to live for another day sure change the tide of your loyalty quickly. Well, whatever. Your lack of real loyalty works to my advantage.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leans back against his seat and waves his hand dismissively again. “Eyes on the road, Tanaka-san. Wake me up when we arrive in town.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>People are so easily manipulated. So easy to bend and break at the right price. Luckily for Riku, though he was sold to the Kujou clan and his inheritance from the Nanase clan will only be inherited when he comes of age, Riku had enough savings accumulated from over the years to carry some influence of his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Monetary influence, that is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It won’t be enough to establish his own clan again - yet - but it’s definitely enough to persuade an old, retiring driver into betraying the family he served so he could live for another day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has a feeling everything will finally be in his favor. His parents would be so proud of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In town, he buys three things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><span>Drugs - though not the one for sickness. It had taken some cash slipped under the table and a charming wink to the shopkeeper to obtain it. </span></li>
<li><span>A sharp axe. For gardening, perhaps.</span></li>
<li><span>And finally, a very pretty ring. One that would surely suit the color of Tenn’s beautiful eyes.</span></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He skips towards Tanaka after he obtains everything he needs. Loading the axe into the trunk of the car and keeping everything else in his bag, he nods towards the old driver, the smile on his face as confident as the look in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He returns to the manor and spends his day off in an unassuming manner. He walks around the estate, exploring the places he has yet to really see. He goes to the greenhouse, walking to its very centre where he could see plants everywhere he looks. He inhales the fresh air and lets out a content sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This place is perfect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nanase-san?” Riku turns around and finds the head maid standing at the greenhouse entrance. She has her usual serious expression on - Riku is starting to wonder if she ever even smiled. “I heard you were given a day off today. I see that you’re making full use of it already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kujou-sama was kind enough to let me rest,” Riku replies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard you’re feeling under the weather?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...yes, a slight headache every now and then,” Riku lies, “But I took my medicine and decided that some fresh air would help things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm...I see.” The head maid gathers her skirt before approaching him. “Well, I hope you don’t mind me borrowing your space for a little bit. I have to water the plants, you see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh! Sorry if I’m your way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku steps aside to allow the head maid to reach for the watering can near him. The head maid doesn’t speak to him while she goes about her work. They share the space in a silence that is neither awkward nor welcomed. Riku considers just leaving her there to do her thing, but the head maid speaks up before he could even begin walking away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard Kujou-sama plans to adopt you into the family,” she remarks idly, “I suppose this is where I offer you my congratulations.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku grimaces. “You really don’t need to. I’m still trying to wrap my head around the idea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have thought you’d be a little happier than that,” the head maid says with some surprise, “You’d be free from your servant duties and can stand as an equal to Kujou-sama. You can be a proper family with Tenn-sama again. Isn’t that a good thing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku looks at the blooming camellias near him, their color as bright as Riku’s red hair. He smiles to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose it is nice to be a family with Tenn-sama again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without the head maid looking, he takes one camellia in his hand before turning to look at the head maid. “I’ll leave you to your work then. Have a good evening.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walks out of the greenhouse, looking at the camellia in his hand. Curling his fingers inwards, he then </span>
  <em>
    <span>crushes </span>
  </em>
  <span>the flower on his palm before scattering the crushed remains into the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night, he stands behind Tenn as he gets the boy ready for bed. He does his usual routine; brushing his hair, helping him dress in his nightgown before tucking Tenn under the covers. Kujou’s scent in the room has now faded away, making it more bearable being in the room longer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, Riku decides to tolerate it for tonight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just </span>
  </em>
  <span>for tonight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you get enough rest today?” Tenn whispers as he lies under the cover, “You didn’t need to come help me prepare for bed today. You’re supposed to be resting…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Tenn-nii,” Riku smiles, “It was just a headache and the medicine worked. I won’t miss the opportunity to help you whenever I could.” He hums to himself as he pats Tenn’s hair. His brother’s eyes are halfway closed already. How cute. “I am surprised that Kujou-sama hasn’t made the initiative to put you to bed himself, though,” he says idly, “Given how close you two are since last night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn opens his mouth to speak but Riku is quick to cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not angry,” he says, “I’m just mildly curious.” He looks at Tenn. “You puzzle me sometimes, is all. Is it the bond? Is it something you really cannot fight? Even if you love someone with all your heart, it won’t matter because your bond towards your mate - consensual or not - ultimately matters more? Tell me, Tenn-nii. So I can understand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He says those words with a calm tone that sounds neither angry nor accusing, but it seems to rattle Tenn regardless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn lets out a shaky breath. “I can’t fight my own instincts, Riku,” he whispers, “Even if I want to, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet you stubbornly assure me that you love me and want me the most, despite your instincts telling me otherwise.” Riku’s smile turns chilly. “You’re a greedy one, Tenn-nii. Though I can’t say I hate it entirely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He caresses Tenn’s cheek. “Tell me, Tenn-nii. Have I ever told you about the curse that runs in the Nanase clan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Tenn shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re cursed to be fall insanity, you see,” Riku says idly, ignoring the shocked look that forms on Tenn’s face, “Its form varies, but one by one, we will follow the path that would lead to our own ruin. That’s how I ended up being the sole survivor of our clan. Well...you and me, anyway. Father, he...his form of insanity is his obsessive love, you see. And when he married Mother, he infected her with that curse. Because that’s how it works. Through marriage or birth, once you’re a member of the Nanase clan, you too will inherit the curse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand moves to caress Tenn’s other cheek. “And it makes me wonder...if you had somehow negated the curse since you were sold and raised by the Kujou clan. But now, seeing your greediness.” Riku’s smile stretches wider. “It makes me wonder if your curse has already begun to bloom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no,” Tenn gasps out, “I d-didn’t -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Tenn-nii,” Riku coos, “The idea of you loving me so much that you go insane from your greed to keep everyone by your side </span>
  <em>
    <span>excites </span>
  </em>
  <span>me, admittedly. To be wanted so desperately by my own brother, even when he’s mated to someone else… makes me so incredibly -” Riku’s red eyes gleam in the dark. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Happy.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without warning, he moves his hand from Tenn’s cheek to wrap around the boy’s throat, squeezing tightly enough to have Tenn gasping for air, his hands reaching up to claw at Riku’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Riku -!” he chokes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, my beautiful Tenn-nii,” Riku sings, “And I want you to understand that everything I have done up till now is for your own good. Including…” He chuckles. “The things I’m about to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He releases Tenn’s throat before stepping away from the bed. Tenn rolls over to his side, coughing as he catches his breath. When he looks at Riku again, Riku sees that there are now tears in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You s-said something about a curse,” Tenn forces out, his voice still hoarse from being choked, “And that I might have it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a Nanase too, Riku,” Tenn says, “How do I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> not the one who’s cursed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku smiles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knows, Tenn-nii?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spins on his heels and walks towards the door. Just before he exits the room, he turns around to face Tenn once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a good rest, Tenn-nii. And remember that out of everyone else…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls the doors slowly close, his words being the last thing Tenn hears before the door shuts completely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you the most.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tomorrow soon becomes today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Tenn and Kujou still busy having their meals in the dining room, Riku spies from the large window, his lips curving into a smile as a single long black car drives into the estate and towards the main building of the manor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So it has begun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems we have a guest,” Riku announces, “I’ll go greet them, Kujou-sama, Tenn-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou frowns in confusion. “A guest? I don’t have any scheduled meetings. I wonder who it could be.” He turns to Tenn. “Did you invite anyone to the manor, Tenn?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn shakes his head mutely, sharing Kujou’s look of confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps it’s an emergency,” Riku reasons, “The guards let them in, so I’m sure they came here for a proper reason. I’ll go greet them at the door.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku-kun, you don’t have to do that,” Kujou says, “You will soon be part of this family. You will need to slowly let go of your servant duties, starting from greeting guests at the door.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku smiles politely. “Perhaps my training for that may start another time, Kujou-sama. If you’ll excuse me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walks out of the dining room, keeping his steps calm and steady until he turns to the corner and is sure that no one is looking. It is then he breaks into a dash and runs not towards the main door, but rather the greenhouse. In his pocket, his fingers trace a single transparent bottle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After making sure that no one is in the greenhouse, he bursts inside and makes his way to the sprinkler system, where the pipe is attached to one fairly large tank which contains water used for the plants. Grabbing hold of the metal latch, he unlocks the cover of the tank and raises one hand over the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With an unreadable expression, he tips the contents of the clear bottle he is holding in his hand before closing the tank shut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sato-sama, Fujimoto-sama!” Riku greets later, ducking his head into a polite bow at the two guests standing at the doorway, “Thank you for coming all this way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku-kun,” Sato Yukio smirks, “Long time no see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re that alpha handservant,” Fujimoto - Tenn’s previous art teacher - sneers, “Ugh, I wish it could have been anyone else who greeted us. Even the man who fired us from our jobs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku bites back a smile. Being fired from their jobs would be the least of their problems later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kujou-sama would like to discuss that, actually,” Riku says, “He’s unfortunately still tied up with some matters, but would like to invite you to wait for him in the greenhouse. He will be with you in a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yukio’s eyebrow shoot up. “The greenhouse? What an odd choice of a waiting room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m merely passing on the message, Sato-sama. I cannot hope to understand Kujou-sama’s motives.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Fujimoto grumbles, “Anywhere is fine than under this heat. Well, what are you waiting for? Go take us there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s smile turns stiff at Fujimoto’s rude tone. “Of course. Come this way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sato-kun and Fujimoto-kun?” Kujou frowns deeply at the names when Riku tells him later. “Why are they here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They said they want to make amends after what happened,” Riku says smoothly, “They insist on meeting you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t miss the way Tenn flinches at the two names. They don’t bring any fond memories to the young omega, who would have thought that their dismissal from their posts would mean the end of Tenn ever hearing from them again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They couldn’t even make the effort to call,” Kujou says, sounding irritated, “Well, where are they?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The greenhouse, Kujou-sama. They wish to see the flowers for some reason.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou rolls his eyes. “They’re very lucky I have nothing scheduled today. It would be interesting to hear what they have to say.” He nods at Riku. “Accompany me then, Riku-kun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope nothing is wrong…” Tenn says worriedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou smiles tenderly at him. “Don’t worry, Tenn. If they wish to return as your instructors, I will be sure to reject the offer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Thank you,” Tenn murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou pats Tenn’s cheek fondly. Riku keeps his gaze trained ahead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, Riku-kun,” Kujou says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku turns around, only managing to catch a glimpse of Tenn’s worried expression towards him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The walk towards the greenhouse is silent. Riku keeps himself paced a few steps behind Kujou, hiding a smile full of anticipation as he walks. When they reach the greenhouse, Riku waits until Kujou opens the greenhouse glass doors before he speaks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll wait outside,” Riku says, “I wouldn’t dare to intrude. I’ll guard the door.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou glances at him. “You don’t really have to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I insist.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou, in the end, shrugs. “I can’t stop you.” He steps inside of the greenhouse, closing the doors behind him. Riku waits until he turns around before Riku’s hand reaches for the handles and slides in a single wooden block - one he hid in his uniform pocket - across them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Effectively locking the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping away, Riku runs towards the spot beside the greenhouse, where one pipe protrudes into the structure, connecting from the well outside to the tank inside. On the pipe is a single red switch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is my last gift for you, Kujou-sama,” Riku says pleasantly, before he turns on the switch, activating the sprinklers inside the greenhouse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Effectively spraying whatever contents Riku poured into the tank all over the greenhouse’s occupants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku finds Tenn on the steps of the manor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-nii? What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn abruptly stands up. “Riku, I -” He chews on his bottom lip. “I just couldn’t shake the horrible feeling I have in my gut but I...I can’t just interfere based on gut feeling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You should trust your gut feeling more, Tenn-nii, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Riku thinks wryly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, it’s good that you’re here,” Riku hears himself say, “I was about to look for you anyway. Kujou-sama wishes for your presence in the greenhouse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn furrows his brows. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He said the discussion needs your input,” Riku shrugs, “I’m just passing on the message.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To the...greenhouse...with those men.” Tenn shivers at the thought of it, wrapping his arms around himself. “I don’t know, Riku. You know I don’t have...pleasant memories with either of them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Riku says cheerfully, “I’m sure Kujou-sama will protect you. He’s your bonded mate, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gives Tenn a reassuring touch on the small part of his back, smiling serenely at Tenn. “Come now. Let’s not keep Kujou-sama waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn still seems unsure, but otherwise follows Riku towards the greenhouse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, Tenn-nii, you’re too trusting. How cute, even though it leads to your downfall.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nearing the greenhouse, Riku goes on ahead, just to unlock the doors without Tenn ever noticing that it is locked in the first place. He steps aside after he secured the wooden block in his pocket, gesturing Tenn towards the doors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on ahead, Tenn-nii. Kujou-sama is waiting.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn hesitates again, taking a slow step forward. He places his hand on the handle, and it is then Riku grabs hold of Tenn, turning him around before pulling Tenn towards him. Without warning, he kisses Tenn deeply on the mouth. Tenn makes a startled noise in his arms, his body tensing at the sudden contact. Riku keeps Tenn firmly in his grip despite Tenn’s struggling, kissing the boy deeply and passionately before finally letting him go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember, Tenn-nii,” he smiles brilliantly, “I am the one who loves you the most.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without hearing the rest of Tenn’s words, Riku pulls the doors open before pushing Tenn inside, meeting Tenn’s startled gaze before he closes the door, locking it once more with the wooden block.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(“Riku!” Tenn would cry out pitifully, banging on the doors, “R-Riku! What’s going on? I -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would notice the thick cloying sweet smell in the room that makes him nauseous and weak in the knees. He would hear approaching footsteps towards him and feels the hair on his arm rise in warning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku!” He would bang on the door again, growing more and more desperate. “If you’re angry, please - gh!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A clawed hand would roughly grab Tenn by the shoulders, turning him around before pushing him to the floor. Tenn would look up in horror, ignoring the pain from the fall, and notice the bloodshot eyes of his husband...as well as his two former instructors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would notice that they are drooling from their parted jaws, their eyes glazed over with an intense heat that would only serve to heighten Tenn’s fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My lovely bride,” Kujou would growl, “You’ve come to see me? I’m so </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He would kneel in between Tenn’s parted legs, his clawed hand trailing down the boy’s chest.”I want you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Fujimoto would chime in, his eyes mad with frenzy, “I wanted you so much since the first time I saw you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s share,” Sato would say eagerly, swiping his tongue over his elongated canines, which would drip with saliva, “Let’s share this pretty omega.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no…” Tenn would stammer, tears forming in his eyes, “G-get away from me. Husband, p-please d-don’t -!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thick sweet smell in the air…. Tenn would realize too late that it came from the sprinkling water in the greenhouse. There’s something in it that seemed to heighten the men’s instincts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou’s claws are now tearing the material of Tenn’s clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop!” Tenn would scream, “Stop,</span>
  <em>
    <span> stop!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Tenn’s screams resound from within the walls of the greenhouse, is the moment Riku walks away with a skip in his step.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And a mysterious smile playing on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The axe that formerly sits at the base of the tree beside the greenhouse - newly bought a day ago - is also gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first person he sees is a servant who used to hide his shoes as a prank and a cowardly way to bully him. A mousy girl with dark brown hair and squinty eyes that Riku thinks are absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>hideous.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nanase-san?” the servant calls out warily, her eyes immediately drifting to the axe in his hand, “What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku responds by smiling sweetly at her, before raising the axe and swinging the weapon right at her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother used to sing him a song.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a lullaby that sings of love - a love so passionate that it burns through the sun itself. It’s the kind of love his parents felt for each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the kind of love Riku feels for his older twin brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It burns brighter than the sun, its hue a brilliant shade of red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A brilliance that matches the color of the deep red blood that now stains the blade of the axe and splattered across Riku’s clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sings the lines of the lullaby softly, concentrating on the act to drown out the screams that resound all around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re insane!” one servant screams, “Get away!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku makes a single swing, effectively slashing through her stomach. She crumples to the ground easily, staining the carpet below with the blood that gushes from her wound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop- stop!” the gardener begs, falling to his knees, “Stop, I’ll do anyth -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku continues to sing as he watches the gardener’s head roll to the ground, severed messily from his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sings and twirls into a dance, a smile fixed on his face as he swings his axe around, slashing down on anyone in his way. He stains the carpets inside the manor and the grass outside of it, with blood as red as the color of his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sings of his love for his brother, and his distaste for anything else. Nothing else matters but him. His smile turns into a giggle and then a laugh as he continues to cut down anyone around him. He’s been patient long enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He loves his brother. And today, he will finally take what belongs to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finds the head maid last, standing calmly at the center of the reading room Tenn used to call his nest. She meets his gaze head on, her face betraying none of her emotions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’ve finally shown your true colors,” she says calmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm!” Riku says cheerfully, “Thank you for bringing them out of me. It takes genuine skill to make me lose my patience.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You will come to regret it,” the head maid continues, “If your target is who I think it is, I hope you know that due to the bond, he will never truly love you. Not even in your wildest dreams.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku looks unperturbed by her words. “Luckily for me, I no longer dream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The head maid never begged for her life until the very end. As Riku watches her bleed out on the carpet, her blank eyes staring at the ceiling, her chest slashed open by Riku’s axe, the young alpha couldn’t help but to be impressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But in the end, she doesn’t matter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He swings the axe over his shoulder and scans the room. Finally, his eyes land on a certain bookshelf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One more thing,” he sings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku is still humming the song as he skips towards the greenhouse, his clothes and cheeks splattered with blood. He unlocks the doors to the greenhouse before stepping inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He first sees Kujou, Yukio and Fujimoto. With their pheromones forcibly heightened by the aphrodisiac in the air, they’re reduced to an animalistic state - their eyes bloodshot, canines elongated, and reason torn to shreds. By then, the sprinkler had long stopped due to the lack of water in the tank. Though the spread of the drug ceased, its effects continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lying on the ground in between them, his clothes torn to shreds and his skin marked with bite wounds, streaks of white substance and specks of blood, is none other than Tenn. The boy’s eyes are glazed over as he looks at the ceiling above him in a shocked daze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is nothing to guess of what transpired since Riku’s absence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn’s eyes move when he hears Riku’s footsteps, slowly sliding to meet Riku’s gaze. Once they do, flickers of light begin to return in Tenn’s gaze. His previously still body now begins to tremble and Riku watches as Tenn shakily reaches out to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Help...me…” Tenn croaks out, fresh tears spilling from his eyes. His body shakes terribly as he parts his lips wider to let out a scream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Help me!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s smile stretches wider. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He raises his axe, aiming his bloodstained axe towards Kujou, Yukio and Fujimoto, his eyes glinting in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll save you, my beloved Tenn-nii.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn feels light in his arms. His head lolls uselessly against Riku’s chest as he directs his glazed gaze at the scenery before them, his expression dazed and empty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku is still smiling. “Isn’t it beautiful, Tenn-nii? It’s a fitting ending to the cage that trapped us both and kept us apart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only light reflected in Tenn’s eyes are the orange hue of the burning embers from the flames that lick every inch of the manor and its surroundings. Flames that spread from the gasoline that Riku poured around the manor before he rescued Tenn from the greenhouse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flames that will burn the bodies inside the building, as well as those of the three men Riku slashed into pieces  inside the greenhouse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku tilts Tenn’s throat, kissing the bite mark Kujou had once left on Tenn as a sign of their bond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A bond that Riku forcibly pulled taut before snapping it off completely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, we can finally be together forever,” Riku murmurs lovingly, “My beautiful Tenn-nii.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn continues to watch the flames, never once answering Riku’s words. Slipped onto his ring finger, an amethyst gem glows faintly in the light of the flickering embers.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Epilogue</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a society where people’s fates lie in the genes they were born with, Riku takes the fate he’s handed and tears it into shreds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers grip into soft hips. A choked whimper. A single tear that drops onto Riku’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you in pain?” he murmurs with a smile, “Tenn-nii, are you in pain?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The answer is clear in his eyes and yet Tenn vehemently shakes his head. His own fingers claw at the mattress below him as he endures the pain whenever Riku thrusts into him. There is pleasure mixed into it, of course, but first and foremost, Tenn will always feel pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is his fate, after all. Kujou may be dead, but the effects of his bond on Tenn are eternal. It makes Riku want to have Tenn more and more, evident by the way he leans down and bites Tenn’s bandaged throat, right at the spot where Tenn’s mating mark is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hngh!” Tenn bucks his hips up, his vision going briefly white at the pain that lances through him. He forces himself to hold Riku closer instead of pushing him away - to dig his back with his fingers instead of screaming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He loves Riku. Just as Riku loves him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not in pain,” Riku breathes once he pulls away, “Because you love me. We’re meant to be together, Tenn-nii.” His lips are speckled with blood - Tenn doesn’t doubt that Riku had once again wounded him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn bites back another sound of pain when Riku resumes his thrusts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My beautiful omega. My beautiful big brother. All mine to have.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this the curse?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tenn thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The curse that runs in our family. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches up to cup Riku’s cheek with one hand, letting out a shuddering breath when Riku kisses the shiny ring on Tenn’s ring finger and shows him a look filled with manic devotion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The curse of insanity.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Tenn must be cursed too. How could he not be? For no matter how much in pain he is, or how terrified he can sometimes be towards his little brother, Tenn cannot leave him. Tenn loves him. Tenn loves this monster that Riku had become.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Having fun, my little guests?” a new male voice drawls in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave us, Tsukumo-san,” Riku says with a barely concealed threat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>cottage, after all. Also I’m here to drop some living necessities, since you two can’t show your faces in public.” Ryo smirks, watching Riku continuously fucking Tenn into the mattress with an unconcerned air. “Show your savior some gratitude.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Riku says without any hint of sincerity, “For graciously answering my call that night and hiding us. For being a bastard who simply wants Kujou dead. For being a disgusting voyeur.” Riku smiles coldly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome!” Ryo says cheerfully, “Well, I best leave. If I want to keep my head on my shoulders. I put the stuff in the kitchen as always.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gives the twins a wink. “Have fun, lovebirds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One day,” Riku says once Ryo is gone, “He is going to betray us. One day, we will have to leave once more. But he won’t do that now. We’re safe.” Riku gives Tenn a slow smile. “We can be happy, Tenn-nii. Finally.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leans down again and for a moment, Tenn thinks Riku is going to bite his throat again, but instead, he kisses the metal brooch that is fastened to Tenn’s hair. The one their mother used to wear, now inherited to the twins as a final heirloom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Forever and ever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn closes his eyes and accepts the new fate his brother gives him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yes, my beloved Riku.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the end, guys! Thank you so much for following this fic until the end. I had so much fun writing it and I hope you guys had as much fun reading it ;)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>